Intended not to love
by shivaleecious
Summary: Âmes sœurs: En Chine, le terme   laotong   est un concept similaire, par lequel deux personnes de même sexe sont associées dès l'enfance pour former un lien d'amitié et de soutien qui devrait durer toute une vie. Une autre expression tiān shēng yí duì signifie "un couple choisi par les Cieux  UA, OOC, SasuNaru évidemment!
1. Ames découvertes

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto mais l'histoire et les textes sont à moi.**

**Titre**: **Intended not to love (INTL)**

**Genre:** Romance**/**Léger Angst et _Hurt/Comfort_.

**Précisions supplémentaires:** C'est un UA (hors du monde Naruto) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leurs caractères sont donc différents de ceux qui leurs sont attribués dans l'œuvre originale.).

**Pairing:** SasuNaru et d'autres ?/Naru évoqués seulement.

**Raiting:** Entre M et Ma..

**Warning:** Un sujet **extrêmement tabou** y est abordé!

**Résumé:** _"...je vous parle d'un être qui a bouleversé chaque partie de moi, chaque minuscule fragment de mon être, qui a retourné toute ma vision de la vie et des êtres humains violemment, passionnément et intensément comme s'il lisait en moi, comme s'il me connaissait depuis toujours alors qu'en fait nous ne nous sommes jamais réellement rencontrés."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note 1 : Alors l'un des sujets abordé dans cette fiction est un sujet que j'ai envie d'aborder depuis longtemps, j'avais deux fictions en tête avec le même thème et j'ai décidé de finalement faire les deux, en commençant par celle-ci et en espérant que la seconde ne soit pas répétitive.<strong>_

_**Note 2 : J'ai utilisé pour la première fois le POV seulement comme je ne trouve pas ça « naturel » de préciser le moment où le POV arrive j'ai préféré les différencier avec l'italique. J'espère que ça sera lisible et compréhensible.**_

_**Note 3 : Comme « Le Coach » il y aura plusieurs parties.**_

_**Note 4 : C'est d'après Ma Hachi très particulier à comprendre et on a du mal à me suivre donc j'espère que malgré ça vous aurez quand même envie d'en apprendre plus !**_

* * *

><p>Intended not to love<p>

**Partie 1 : Âmes découvertes**

_Il y a un quatre ans j'ai rencontré mon âme sœur._

_Je ne vous parle pas d'une adorable jeune fille ou même d'un viril jeune homme qui aurait capturé mon cœur et envahi ma vie, je ne vous parle pas de cette stupide et futile chose sans intérêt, en laquelle je ne crois pas, et que l'on a coutume de nommer amour, non, je vous parle d'un être qui a bouleversé chaque partie de moi, chaque minuscule fragment de mon être, qui a retourné toute ma vision de la vie et des êtres humains violemment, passionnément et intensément comme s'il lisait en moi, comme s'il me connaissait depuis toujours alors qu'en fait nous ne nous sommes jamais réellement rencontrés._

_L'âme sœur ce n'est pas forcement la personne que vous aimez et qui partage votre vie, ma mère m'avait expliqué ça, son âme sœur à elle, c'était son meilleur ami, elle disait que lui seul la complétait, lui seul la connaissait par cœur, devinant tout sans qu'elle n'ait à ouvrir la bouche, sondant son être avec une facilité déconcertante…Le seul à ne l'avoir jamais déçue, trahie ou oubliée…_

_On aurait pu les croire amoureux mais non, leur amour était plus profond disait-elle, plus pur et exclusif que celui qu'elle partageait avec mon père qui était pourtant l'homme de sa vie. _

_Ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance et semblaient reliés par un lien si puissant que personne n'osait les approcher lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles, gênés de tenter de s'introduire dans cette bulle impressionnante et imprenable. _

_Tous les petits copains de ma mère avaient étés largués en cherchant à éloigner le meilleur ami envahissant, seul mon père avait compris qu'il était impossible de séparer deux personnes qui ne formaient qu'un seul être._

_Il parait que pour un artiste, la notion d'âme sœur est encore plus importante, qu'elle est ancrée au plus profond de lui, le guidant, l'inspirant, l'aidant à grandir et mûrir aussi bien humainement qu'artistiquement._

_Ma mère est peintre, et son meilleur ami Kakashi est photographe, les voir évoluer ensemble m'a convaincu que l'un inspire l'autre, que chacun se nourrit de l'aura de l'autre pour sublimer son œuvre._

_Ce qu'il y a entre eux est aussi effrayant que fascinant, mais j'ai quand même toujours eu du mal avec cette notion d'âme sœur, jusqu'au jour où j'ai rencontré la mienne._

_J'avais presque quatorze ans, j'étais depuis l'enfance passionné par la photographie, adulant presque Kakashi qui m'enseignait à sa manière son savoir. Seulement, j'avais du mal à trouver l'inspiration. D'après mon professeur, mes photos étaient « vides, sans âme » et je savais qu'il avait raison, seulement je n'étais pas encore prêt à me mettre à nu._

_A cette époque là, j'ai vécu un drame familial important qui m'a privé de mon père et m'a d'une certaine manière transformé en une personne publique, que les gens se permettaient de prendre en pitié, persuadés de montrer ainsi leur grandeur d'âme._

_Alors que ma famille et moi devions surmonter notre deuil, nous étions chaque jour assaillis par les regards, les chuchotements et les rumeurs…_

_Ma mère qui avait perdu l'amour de sa vie n'était plus qu'une épave et mon grand frère Itachi qui avait toujours été très proche de notre père passait son temps dehors, cherchant les combats, traînant avec des personnes peu recommandables, me laissant seul face au silence et à l'impression de vide qui m'oppressait de plus en plus. _

_Je m'étais replié sur moi-même, n'allant presque plus au collège, passant mes journées en pyjama dans mon lit à maudire le monde entier et à osciller entre envie de vengeance ou de suicide.  
>Les jours passaient, douloureusement identiques, et alors que ma famille remontait la pente, moi je restais enfermé dans ma bulle, inquiétant tout le monde au passage.<em>

_J'avais fais mon deuil mais j'avais pris goût à la solitude et au silence, ne répondant plus aux appels de mes amis, ne voulant plus du tout retourner en cours, ayant même du mal à communiquer avec ma propre famille._

_Et puis un jour, lors de mes nombreuses promenades sur le net, je suis tombé sur un texte qui m'a arraché les larmes que je gardais en moi depuis plus de six mois._

_**Déprimant et déprimé  
>Trahi et abandonné<br>Cœur de verre et cœur de pierre  
>Enchainé et solitaire<br>Il se promène dans ce chaos  
>Il erre vers des buts illusoires<br>Il s'attache parfois à quelques fleurs  
>Attiré par leurs couleurs,<br>Leurs odeurs et leurs chaleurs  
>Mais il déchante rapidement<br>Écorché et blessé  
>Son sang qui coule ne l'étonne plus<br>La douleur dans sa poitrine non plus  
>Il sait, Il a l'habitude, Il connait<br>Alors il continue à nouveau seul  
>Où va-t-il ?<br>Le sait-il vraiment ?  
>Il ne fuit pas, son pas est lent<br>Il ne se promène pas non plus  
>Aucun plaisir dans ce monde tourmenté<br>Qui viendrait s'y aventurer ?  
>S'y perdre à jamais ?<br>Quelqu'un qui se cherche ?  
>Quelqu'un qui veut disparaître peut être…<br>Alors n'en pouvant plus de le suivre dans ce sinistre décor  
>J'ose briser doucement le silence de mort<br>Ma voix tremble légèrement  
>Mais je poursuis néanmoins et pose mes questions<br>« Jeune homme où vas-tu ?  
>Pieds nus dans le froid<br>Le corps en sang  
>Les vêtements sales<br>Les yeux dans le vide  
>Dis-moi qui étais-tu avant ?<br>Te souviens-tu d'un bonheur que tu aurais connu ?  
>Caressé lentement du bout des doigts ?<br>Une personne qui ne t'aurait jamais abandonnée ?  
>Un endroit où tu te sentais apaisé ?<br>Une odeur qui te rassurait ?  
>Souviens-toi s'il te plaît<br>Avant comment était-ce ?  
>Tu n'as pas pu errer ainsi depuis ta naissance<br>Il doit y avoir en toi de bons et doux souvenirs d'enfance  
>Raccroche-toi à quelque chose<br>Oui à chaque fois la branche à cassé  
>Mais aujourd'hui peut-être... »<br>Il s'arrête lentement non loin de moi  
>Nullement surpris de ma présence<br>Le regard vide  
>Un sourire résigné<br>Son air las et fatigué  
>Soudain plusieurs jeunes hommes apparaissent<br>Identiques physiquement  
>Mais à l'aura si différentes<br>Ils me regardent tous  
>Comme s'ils me connaissaient depuis longtemps<br>Et je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir lié à eux  
>Celui que je suis depuis le début<br>Me murmure péniblement  
>« Tu le sais bien, Il n'y a pas d'avant<br>Ici c'est mon monde  
>Le chaos est mien, retourne à ta place<br>L'univers du chagrin t'appartient et t'attend  
>Aucun de nous ne peut laisser sa prison trop longtemps »<br>Je me réveille dans un cimetière  
>Aucune lumière, aucune vie<br>Les arbres sont morts  
>Et les os fleurissent sur des cendres<br>Une marre que je sais faite de larmes  
>Me renvoie mon reflet<br>Et sans surprise je comprends  
>Le royaume du chagrin est mien<br>Je suis à la maison  
>Il n'y a pas d'avant. »<strong>_

_Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter de pleurer, sans pouvoir expliquer pourquoi ce texte m'avait à ce point chamboulé._

_Mes larmes ont continué de couler pendant une bonne demi-heure avant que je ne m'endorme, épuisé._

_A mon réveil, j'ai relu le texte avec la même émotion, la même intensité, puis je me suis attardé sur chaque partie du blog de cette personne qui avait réussi à pénétrer si facilement et si violemment en moi._

_Le site existait depuis environ cinq mois et comportait pas mal de textes, de chansons, de poèmes, de lettres, de confessions…Et pour beaucoup ils étaient accompagnés d'un fichier audio où l'auteur lisait, rapait, chantait ou slamait selon ses envies ses œuvres avec une facilité déconcertante._

_C'était un adolescent qui devait avoir à peu près mon âge, il ne donnait pas beaucoup d'informations sur lui, même s'il se mettait totalement à nu, livrant sur la toile chaque partie de son être._

_J'ai passé la nuit sur son blog, envouté par sa voix dont je ne me lassais pas, elle était douce, délicate, mesurée et légèrement rauque, réchauffant mon âme que je croyais glacée à jamais._

_Le lendemain, après avoir lu et relu des centaines de fois ses œuvres et écouté autant de fois les enregistrements, mon désir de reprendre des photos, de m'exprimer à nouveau s'est fait sentir, mais cette fois-ci je voulais y mettre plus de courage et de sincérité. C'est donc la peur au ventre et mon appareil à la main que je suis sorti affronter le monde et mes démons._

_Ainsi ai-je rencontré mon âme sœur, celui qui a su me redonner l'envie et le courage, celui qui bien plus qu'une muse m'inspire depuis quatre ans, insinuant en moi toujours plus d'émotions et de sentiments qui se ressentent enfin sur mes œuvres._

_Seuls ma mère et mon meilleur ami sont au courant pour lui, je veille jalousement à ce que personne ne découvre mon jardin secret, d'ailleurs si je le pouvais je couperais la connexion internet du reste du monde pour être le seul à profiter de sa magie._

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai dix-huit ans et la place qu'a pris « Kyu» dans ma vie est immense, effrayante même, seulement il m'est impossible de me détacher de ce lien virtuel qui nous unit, car je suis persuadé qu'un autre lien bien réel et plus puissant me rattache à lui depuis toujours._

_Je sais tout ce qu'il est possible de savoir sur lui par le biais de son site, me délectant de chacun de ses post-audio, à la recherche de la moindre information, même celle qui pourrait paraitre la plus banale._

_Je sais par exemple qu'il déteste le lait seul mais adore les chocolats chauds, qu'il raffole de tout ce qui est sucré et ne supporte pas les brocolis.  
>Je connais aussi parfaitement sa voix et je suis, j'en suis sûr, le seul à pouvoir détecter lorsqu'il est triste, fatigué, énervé, joyeux…<em>

_Je le connais mieux que mes amis, mieux que ma famille et pourtant c'est un inconnu…_

_Je n'ai même jamais osé lui laisser un commentaire, même pas un petit mot alors que son site fait partie intégrante de ma vie et que personne ne l'a autant parcouru que moi.  
>Seulement je n'ose pas; à chaque fois que j'essaye, je me sens stupide, angoissé, voire effrayé et je finis par effacer le long pavé que j'ai écrit. <em>

_Ça ne m'empêche pas de lire ou plutôt de surveiller chacun des commentaires laissés par d'autres, ils sont tous sans intérêt... Enfin tous sauf ceux de deux personnes : Il y a un certain « Sei » qui laisse des commentaires très personnels, assez déroutants, effrayants même__, __et qui paraît être d'une certaine manière en guerre avec « Gyoku », dont la présence semble être meut par une drague ouverte envers l'auteur du blog plutôt qu'une appréciation quelconque de ses textes. _

_Ces deux là, je les déteste ! _

_« Sei » semble connaître parfaitement «Kyu » se permettant même des surnoms affectueux et des termes possessifs.  
>Et « Gyoku » n'a peur de rien, écrivant ouvertement tout ce qu'il désire à l'artiste allant même jusqu'à entretenir une correspondance virtuelle avec lui.<em>

_Et moi là dedans ? N'est-on pas censés être amis comme ma mère et Kakashi ?_

_Lorsque je les vois toujours collés ensemble, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir abandonné, mon cœur se serre et un vide se creuse en moi._

_Si les âmes sœurs sont destinées à être ensemble, alors pourquoi la mienne est-elle si loin de moi ?_

_Plus le temps passe et plus le manque se fait ressentir, je ne supporte plus d'être séparé de celui qui existe pour être à mes côtés._

Sasuke était perdu dans ses pensés, les yeux fixés sur son pc, son casque vissé sur ses oreilles, il réécoutait une nouvelle fois le dernier texte posté par Kyu.

**_"Je voudrais pleurer__  
><em>_Me vider de cette tristesse__  
><em>_M'en débarrasser__  
><em>_La faire couler avec mes larmes__  
><em>_Mais rien à faire__  
><em>_Elle reste là__  
><em>_Elle m'écrase__  
><em>_Je n'arrive pas à pleurer__  
><em>_J'ai pourtant tellement de larmes à verser__  
><em>_Tellement de peine à exprimer__  
><em>_Cette mélancolie qui me tient éveillé__  
><em>_Cette tristesse qui m'oppresse__  
><em>_Ce poids sur le cœur__  
><em>_Ce mal être qui s'éveille en moi__  
><em>_Pourquoi ce soir__  
><em>_Pourquoi encore__  
><em>_Suis-je fou ?__  
><em>_Des jours de calme__  
><em>_Puis la peine et la souffrance qui me rattrapent__  
><em>_Me tombent dessus soudainement__  
><em>_Sans prévenir__  
><em>_Comme ce soir__  
><em>_Ce soir où je me sens seul et incompris__  
><em>_Je voudrais crier__  
><em>_Je voudrais m'exprimer__  
><em>_Exprimer ce mal être__  
><em>_Cette douleur__  
><em>_Extérioriser cette peine__  
><em>_Je voudrais juste pleurer__  
><em>_Mais la peine se cramponne à mon cœur__  
><em>_Et mes larmes refusent de couler__  
><em>_Ce soir j'ai de la peine__  
><em>_Je voudrais juste pleurer."_**

Il était horriblement inquiet, toute la nuit il avait tenté d'écrire quelque chose de réconfortant, de rassurant mais il n'avait encore une fois rien eu le courage d'envoyer.

-Sasuke ! Si tu continue tu vas être en retard ! Hurla son grand frère  
>-Hun<br>-Tu es devant un porno ou quoi ?

Sasuke soupira avant de mettre son ordinateur en veille et de suivre son ainé en bas.

-Itachi il ne faut même pas dix minutes pour y aller !  
>-Je ne te dépose pas en voiture !<br>-Pourquoi ?  
>-Ton frère prend le bus ! Lança un jeune homme blond aux mèches rouges et aux nombreux piercings.<br>-Pain ! Râla Itachi  
>-Le bus ? S'étonna Sasuke<br>-Pendant ton long mois d'absence, ton grand frère s'est soudainement mis à prendre le bus ! Continua Pain  
>-Pourquoi ? Demanda le jeune homme en avalant son café.<br>-Il est amoureux !

Sasuke faillit s'étrangler avec son café, il s'essuya la bouche, avant d'exploser de rire sous le regard noir de son ainé.

Il était impossible que son Don Juan de frère puisse tomber amoureux, il croyait en l'amour autant que lui c'est-à-dire, pas du tout !

Tous deux avaient plutôt tendance à assouvir leurs pulsions sexuelles, même si Itachi semblait en avoir beaucoup plus que son cadet.

-Parlons plutôt de toi ! Déclara son ainé. Comment s'est passé ton stage ?

Le brun fit la moue, il était en effet parti un mois avec Kakashi et sa mère à New-York pour suivre un stage spécial avec le meilleur ami de sa mère qui était aussi son parrain, seulement même s'il avait passé un excellent séjour, l'exercice que lui avait demandé son professeur le perturbait.

-Kakashi veut une série de photos avec une puissance émotionnelle ! J'ai pris plus de deux cent photos aucune ne trouve grâce à ses yeux ! Se plaignit le jeune homme.  
>-Prends-moi comme modèle enfin ! Déclara Pain<br>-Je ne fais pas dans l'animalier !  
>-Hey ! Tachi, Sasuke il est méchant avec moi !<p>

Après avoir décroché le jeune homme précédemment collé à lui comme une ventouse, Itachi tenta de rassurer son frère.

Tous les deux étaient très proches, et même si depuis leur enfance, les gens les comparaient sans cesse cherchant à les mettre en compétition, ils n'avaient jamais voulu entrer dans ce jeu sans intérêt.

Sasuke aimait la photographie et l'écriture alors Itachi lui laissait ce domaine et son cadet faisait de même, lui laissant le soin d'être le sportif de la famille.

C'était comme ça entre eux depuis toujours, si bien que personne ne savait que Sasuke était un bien meilleur nageur que son frère et qu'Itachi excellait dans le domaine de la peinture.

Ils fuyaient la comparaison, préférant se passer de certains loisirs que de devoir supporter d'être mis en rivalité par les autres.

Dans un sens c'était le cadet qui cédait le plus, il avait l'art et Kyu, le reste lui importait peu, alors il avait pris pour habitude de toujours s'effacer devant son frère.

Si lui et Itachi aimaient le même jeans, le cadet le lui laissait, pareil pour les activités, les amis et même les amants.

Combien d'hommes attirants Sasuke avait-il laissé à son frère ?

Heureusement qu'Itachi était bisexuel, car si l'ainé n'avait pas aussi les femmes pour assouvir ses pulsions, Sasuke n'aurait presque pas de vie sexuelle !

Mais il aimait son frère plus que tout et lui laisser tout ce qu'il voulait ne le gênait pas, il était heureux de lui faire plaisir et savait qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur son ainé.

-Je te dépose en voiture mon cœur, puisqu'Itachi prend le bus ? Demanda la mère des deux frères à Sasuke.  
>-Hum, veux bien ! Répondit-il en l'embrassant.<br>-Bon moi je file sinon je vais rater son bus ! Lança Itachi en se regardant pour la centième fois dans le miroir du salon.  
>-SON bus ? L'interrogea Sasuke<br>-Celui de son coup de foudre ! Répondit Pain avant de se faire tirer violemment par Itachi.  
>-Apparemment ton frère à craqué sur un jeune homme dans le bus et depuis il a abandonné la voiture pour aller en cours. Lui expliqua sa mère.<br>-Encore un pauvre innocent qui sera victime de ses hormones ! Plaisanta Sasuke.  
>-Prêt à reprendre les cours ?<br>-Hun  
>-Ne me dis pas que c'est les travaux de Shishi qui t'inquiètent ?<br>-Nan…  
>-C'est Kyu ?<br>-Le texte qu'il a posté hier est vraiment, vraiment triste tu sais…  
>-Mon chéri, on ne peut pas dire que ses textes soient joyeux.<br>-Oui mais sa voix…il est malheureux…  
>-Tu n'as toujours pas réussi à lui écrire ?<br>-Non ! Chuis vraiment pitoyable.  
>-Mais non mon cœur. Répondit sa mère en l'attirant contre lui pour le consoler.<p>

**W**

_Ma mère est douée pour réconforter les gens, en plus d'être très maternelle, elle a beaucoup de tact et une sorte de présence rassurante, après avoir parlé avec elle, on se sent généralement mieux.  
>Je suis donc un peu plus en forme qu'au petit déjeuner, même si je jette des coups d'œil anxieux à mon téléphone pour voir si Kyu ne publie pas de nouveaux textes.<em>

_Je soupire en voyant l'entrée de mon lycée se profiler. _

_Comme toujours je retrouve mon meilleur ami Shikamaru une rue avant l'établissement, histoire de discuter un peu._

_-Sasuuuuuuuuuuuke !_

_Cette horrible voix nasillarde appartient à Ino, l'une de mes prétendantes._

_-Dégage grosse truie ! Il est à moi !_

_Là c'est Kiba, mon second prétendant, en perpétuelle concurrence avec la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds._

_Je n'ai même pas le temps d'atteindre la porte qu'ils sont déjà tous les deux collés à moi comme deux horribles et gluantes sangsues._

_Depuis plus d'un an ces deux là me suivent partout, ils se sont décrétés mes amis mais espèrent tous les deux sortir avec moi et ils regorgent d'imagination pour se faire remarquer._

_Seulement Ino étant une fille, elle est forcement hors course, même si elle espère me rendre soudainement hétéro. _

_Quant à Kiba, le fait qu'il ait couché avec Itachi me répugne un peu.  
>Je suis incapable de désirer quelqu'un qui soit passé dans le lit de mon frère, à mes yeux ses amants sont un peu comme des déchets répugnants. <em>

_Je sais que ce que je dis est horrible et que je peux paraitre hautain et cruel mais c'est vraiment ce que je ressens ! _

_Je n'ai rien contre Kiba, je le considère même comme un bon copain, seulement jamais je ne pourrai m'imaginer coucher avec lui sans être dégouté.  
>Il le sait, il insiste quand même, persuadé que je changerais d'avis un jour.<em>

_-Un mois sans toi c'était horrible ! Me lance Ino en s'accrochant à mon bras  
>-Tu m'as trop manqué ! Ajoute Kiba en s'accrochant à l'autre bras<br>-Sasuke ?_

_Je me tourne légèrement, mes sangsues toujours collés à moi, vers mon dernier prétendant._

_-Salut Neji.  
>-Ton séjour s'est bien passé ?<br>-Huh_

_Il se rapproche de nous et naturellement Kiba et Ino me lâchent, ne voulant pas faire face à la colère du jeune homme.  
>Neji est discret, assez froid et très effrayant, il n'y a qu'avec moi qu'il se permet un peu de douceur, souhaitant lui aussi que je succombe à ses charmes.<em>

_Il est bel homme et a résisté à mon frère mais il ne m'attire pas du tout, je le trouve trop glacial, trop vide, trop arrogant…la liste est longue en fait !_

_De plus avec nos deux caractères dominateurs nous aurions du mal je pense à nous mettre d'accord sur le plan sexuel…_

_Oh et puis j'ai pour règle de ne jamais coucher avec quelqu'un de mon lycée, pour éviter de mélanger des choses qui n'ont rien en commun._

Sasuke regarda à nouveau son portable, espérant avoir des nouvelles de son âme sœur artistique mais rien, il devait sûrement être en cours !

Au moment où le jeune homme rangeait son téléphone, il y eu un mouvement de foule et il se sentit bousculé, une masse se cogna violemment contre lui, le désorientant un peu.

Apparemment celui ou celle qu'il avait percuté était encore au sol, au milieu de la foule il n'arrivait pas à voir qui lui était rentré dedans, mais il tenait à s'excuser, étant donné que c'était lui le fautif.

-Non mais abruti tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas ?! Hurla Neji  
>-Putain, c'est vous qui marchez comme si le bahut vous appartenait !<p>

Sasuke se figea, cette voix, il la reconnaitrait entre mille, c'était lui il en était sûr, c'était Kyu !

-Tu me cherches ? Continua Neji, toujours agressif.

Mais il ne put continuer, son ami venait de le bousculer pour se planter devant le jeune homme qui était toujours au sol.

-Je suis désolé ! C'est ma faute ! Je ne regardais pas où j'allais !

Tout le monde était surpris par l'attitude du brun, qui s'était agenouillé pour aider l'autre à ramasser ses cahiers éparpillés au sol.

-Je m'appelle Sasuke.  
>-Na…Naruto. Bafouilla l'autre jeune homme.<p>

Sasuke s'arrêta un instant le sourire aux lèvres pour observer celui qu'il considérait comme son âme sœur artistique, il avait la tête baissée et ses cheveux blond retombaient de manière désordonnée sur son visage, lorsqu'il releva la tête leurs regard se croisèrent et ils furent tous les deux parcourus de frissons.

Naruto était hypnotisé par le regard noir du brun, qui lui rappelait étrangement celui de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait mais en plus déroutant, plus envoutant même alors que Sasuke lui avait le sentiment que son cœur s'était arrêté face au bleu pur des yeux qui lui faisaient face.

Ce fut Neji ayant bien remarqué ce qui se passait entre ces deux là qui mit fin à ce moment irréaliste en ramassant rapidement le reste des livres du blond pour lui tendre brutalement.

-Bon, on s'est excusés, tu peux dégager maintenant !

Naruto s'en voulait de s'être ainsi laissé envoûter par le brun, il préféra donc ne pas s'attarder.

-Enfoiré ! Lança t-il à Neji en le bousculant avant de partir en courant.

Sasuke jeta un regard noir à son ami avant de prendre la même direction que le blond, essayant de le retrouver parmi la foule.

-Neji ça te tuerait d'être moins con ?

C'était lui ! C'était vraiment lui !

Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'il venait de percuter celui qui l'inspirait depuis trois ans !

Pourquoi ne s'étaient-ils jamais rencontrés s'ils étaient dans le même lycée ?

Sans s'en rendre compte il avait commencé à courir, sous les regards surpris de ses amis qui le regardaient de loin, effrayés par le ton qu'il avait utilisé pour parler à Neji, seul Shikamaru l'avait suivi.

-Il est dans notre classe !

Sasuke stoppa net pour se retourner vers son meilleur ami.

-Il est arrivé deux jours après ton départ. Ajouta Shika  
>-Vrai-ment ?<br>-Namikaze Naruto, dix-huit ans, arrivé il y a un mois, vit seul, ne parle jamais à personne.  
>-Comment tu sais ça ?<br>-Il m'a battu en faisant un sans-faute au test de Kabuto alors je me suis renseigné.  
>-Un sans faute ? S'exclama Sasuke<br>-Ouaip !  
>-Et il ne s'est pas fait emmerder ?<br>-Et bien Tobi et Izuna ont comme d'habitude prévu de se le faire à la sortie lors de son premier jour mais le lendemain il n'avait pas une égratignure et plus personne ne le cherche.  
>-Sérieux ?<br>-Le Sasuke qui ne croit pas aux histoires d'amour aurait-il eu le coup de foudre ?  
>-C'est lui !<br>-Hun ?  
>-C'est Kyu !<br>-Tu es sûr ? Tu ne l'a jamais vu !  
>-Depuis quatre ans j'écoute sa voix plusieurs fois par jour, alors crois-moi, c'est lui !<br>-Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?  
>-Commencer par aller en cours.<p>

Naruto avait couru jusqu'à la cafétéria, s'installant à une table à l'écart en maudissant son professeur absent.

Pourquoi avait-il fui ?  
>Sasuke lui plaisait et alors ?<p>

Il se trouvait ridicule, seulement c'était un réflexe dont il avait du mal à se défaire.

Fuir, toujours fuir, éloigner les autres, les épargner et s'oublier…

Et puis la règle était simple, jamais dans ce lycée, jamais dans son voisinage, jamais dans son cercle ! Jamais !

Dans les autres villes où il avait vécu ça n'avait pas d'importance, mais ici il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Même s'il ne voulait pas revenir, il était là, il n'avait pas eu le choix et il allait devoir faire en sorte de ne pas déclencher d'autres incidents.

Il n'était là que depuis un mois et déjà les gens se souvenaient de lui et les rumeurs circulaient.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il revienne ici ?

Normalement pour repartir à zéro il valait mieux un nouvel environnement, une sorte de zone neutre, alors pourquoi cet enfoiré de psychiatre l'avait renvoyé ici ?  
>Pourquoi ?<p>

Tout ici le déprimait, tout le ramenait à son passé, à ce moment où sa vie avait basculé, à ces années détruites, à sa vie brisée, tout !

Une conversation où le prénom de « Sasuke » avait été mentionné le ramena à ce qu'il venait de se passer dans la cour et à sa réaction stupide.  
>Il venait d'arriver et déjà deux personnes avaient réussi à le mettre dans tous ses états avec un simple regard !<p>

Seulement l'un était dans son lycée et l'autre non, l'un était une connaissance et l'autre non, l'un aimait les hommes et l'autre…

Il soupira bruyamment en se giflant mentalement, il ne pouvait pas fantasmer sur un élève de son lycée !

De toute manière l'établissement était immense, il avait passé un mois sans le croiser, il n'y avait donc aucune chance qu'il le voit à nouveau et au pire il n'aurait qu'à l'éviter.

Naruto savait parfaitement feindre l'indifférence et contrôler ses hormones, seulement il n'avait réellement vu que les yeux de ce mec et cela avait suffi à lui faire de l'effet, beaucoup trop d'effet même, alors il préférait ne pas s'attarder sur le reste.

Dans une autre ville peut être que…Il secoua la tête pour s'ôter ces stupides idées de la tête, ça ne servait à rien de geindre et de se plaindre comme un gamin, s'il devait vivre ici, alors il vivrait ici avec tout ce que cela impliquait !

Il fouilla un instant dans son sac à dos pour en sortir un livre qui semblait avoir été lu des millions de fois et s'y plongea avec délice, délaissant le reste du monde le temps d'un poème.

Au bout de quelques minutes Sasuke et ses amis arrivèrent à leur tour, les cris d'Ino et Kiba attirant l'attention de tous, même de Naruto qui faillit défaillir en voyant le brun et ses amis s'asseoir à la table d'à côté.

Le blond se dit qu'il était vraiment maudit et que rien de bien ne pourrait lui arriver dans cette ville alors que Sasuke se demandait comment engager la conversation.

Shika qui semblait lire dans les pensés de son meilleur ami, tapa sur l'épaule de Naruto qui se retourna vivement.

-Vu que Sasuke est de retour je crois que ça sera lui ton partenaire pour l'exposé. Expliqua le jeune homme. C'est cool, tu n'auras pas trop de boulot comme ça !  
>-L'exposé ? Demanda son meilleur ami<br>-La prof nous a donné des sujets à étudier en binômes, Naruto était seul vu que tu étais absent.  
>-Oh désolé de t'avoir donné du boulot.<br>-C'est…c'est rien, je n'ai encore rien fait. Balbutia le blond. Donc tu es en cours avec nous ?  
>-Oui, j'ai dû m'absenter un moment, donc on n'a pas pu faire connaissance. Expliqua le brun<br>-Je…je vois.  
>-Viens t'asseoir à côté de nous ! Lança Shika<br>-Je ne voudrais pas déranger.  
>-Non, tu ne déranges pas du tout ! Le rassura Sasuke<p>

Naruto s'installa à côté du brun en essayant de ne pas le détailler alors que ce dernier avait étrangement chaud.

-Quel est le sujet de l'exposé ?  
>-« On ne choisit pas sa famille »<br>-Oh ! Et bien je vois que madame Chardan est toujours aussi inspirée pour ses sujets ! Plaisanta le brun.  
>-C'est en effet assez vaste, mais elle veut que l'on dégage les différentes parties nous même.<br>-Sasuke pourquoi on reste ici ? Gémit Ino  
>-Personne ne te retient ! Répondit Neji en foudroyant Naruto du regard.<br>-Sasuke chéri allons faire un tour tous les deux en amoureux ! Proposa Kiba en attrapant le bras du brun.  
>-Alors tu es arrivé il y a un mois c'est ça ? Demanda Sasuke en ignorant son ami<br>-Environ, oui.  
>-C'est étrange de débarquer en pleine année scolaire, tu as fait des conneries dans ton ancien bahut ? Cracha Neji<br>-Je…je déménage beaucoup.  
>-Parents nomades ? Le questionna Ino<br>-Pas…vraiment…c'est compliqué ! Bredouilla Naruto mal à l'aise  
>- Foutez-lui la paix ! Ordonna Sasuke. Désolé, ils ne sont pas vraiment très délicats.<br>-C'est rien. Répondit le blond en lui souriant, le rouge aux joues et l'estomac étrangement noué, provoquant la même réaction chez le brun.

Aucun des deux ne comprenait vraiment d'où venaient ces sensations bizarres qui les traversaient depuis que leurs regards s'étaient croisés, mais tout le monde avait remarqué que quelque chose se passait entre eux et qu'une drôle d'ambiance se dégageait de leur petit coin de table.

-On dit pas mal de choses sur toi ! Lança Neji  
>-Oh…. Je ne suis pourtant tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal !<br>-J'ai entendu pas mal d'histoires, avant je n'y prêtais pas attention mais puisque tu t'incrustes...  
>-Neji fout lui la paix ! Gronda Sasuke<br>-Je m'inquiète pour toi c'est tout ! Puisque tu es forcé de bosser avec ce mec autant savoir à qui tu as affaire !  
>-Tout d'abord je ne suis pas « forcé », et deuxièmement je suis assez grand pour prendre soin de moi !<br>-On dit qu'il a tué quelqu'un ! Hurla Neji. C'est un assassin !  
>-C'est bon, je vais vous laisser ! Lança Naruto en se levant brusquement avant de partir presque en courant.<br>-J'en peux plus de ta jalousie à la con ! Cracha Sasuke avant de partir à la suite du blond.  
>-J'ai jamais vu notre Sasuke comme ça ! Murmura Ino<p>

Naruto courait très vite, mais le brun le rattrapa assez rapidement, après l'avoir appelé plusieurs fois sans succès il lui attrapa le bras .

- Arrête-toi putain !  
>-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Cria le blond en se dégageant violement<br>-Je…je suis désolé pour Neji, il…  
>-Je m'en fous ! L'interrompit Naruto. Tes potes et toi m'appréciez pas et alors ? Je ne vais pas en crever !<br>- Neji est jaloux alors il passe son temps à chercher à éloigner les gens de moi !  
>-Je connais ça…Murmura le doré qui s'était soudainement radouci<br>-Vraiment ?  
>-Mais il n'a pas tort, on dit pas mal de choses sur moi et certaines sont sûrement vraies.<br>-Je peux t'assurer que j'inspire aussi beaucoup de rumeurs !  
>-Oh ?<br>-Je suis plutôt content de rencontrer quelqu'un qui ne sache pas qui je suis.  
>-Et bien apparemment tu n'en sais pas plus sur moi non plus et je dois dire que ça me soulage.<p>

Ils se sourirent, chacun ancrant son regard dans celui de l'autre, un peu déroutés par ce qu'ils ressentaient lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble.

-Si on faisait connaissance sans prétendant jaloux et collant ? Demanda Sasuke  
>-Café?<br>-Tant que c'est hors de cette prison !  
>- Suis-moi, on s'évade ! Lança Naruto en le tirant par la main.<p>

**W**

Sasuke était rentré depuis un quart d'heure, allongé sur son lit il repassait en boucle la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Naruto sans réussir à faire disparaitre le sourire qui était accroché à ses lèvres.

Ils s'étaient très vite découvert de très nombreux points communs et avaient parlé d'art pendant des heures sans se lasser et sans voir le temps passé, enchainant les cafés.  
>Le brun avait d'ailleurs pu se rendre compte que son nouvel ami adorait effectivement les sucreries vu qu'il avait dû avaler presque une dizaine de pâtisseries différentes en souriant comme un enfant.<p>

Mais ce qui l'avait le plus surpris et ému c'est lorsqu'en parlant de son site Naruto lui avait sauté dessus tout excité en criant qu'il était fan de lui depuis des années, qu'il adorait ses photos et que jamais il n'aurait cru avoir la chance de le rencontrer un jour.

Apprendre que celui qui l'inspirait était lui aussi influencé par ses œuvres lui avait apporté un bien-être inexplicable et une grande fierté, jamais il n'aurait cru que le blond connaisse ses photos et encore moins qu'il en soit fan !

Les âmes sœurs sont-elles à ce point liées ?

Il aurait pu en profiter pour lui dire que lui aussi l'admirait et qu'il connaissait son site et ses œuvres par cœur, seulement il n'avait pas réussi, les mots étaient restés bloqués dans sa gorge et le fait que Naruto ne lui parle pas de son don pour l'écriture et de son blog avait fini de le convaincre de se taire.

Ils avaient passés quatre heures de suite ensemble et avaient même prévu de déjeuner tous les deux, seulement le moment magique avait été gâché par un message que le blond avait reçu, effaçant au passage son magnifique sourire.

Lorsqu'il l'avait lu, ses yeux s'étaient comme éteints, sa mine radieuse avait laissé place à un visage triste, presque douloureux et ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler nerveusement.

Lorsque Sasuke avait voulu savoir si ça allait, Naruto s'était contenté de lui répondre que c'était son frère et sans même le laisser répliquer il s'était levé brusquement en lui expliquant qu'il devait partir et avait disparu.

Pourquoi son frère le mettait dans un tel état ? Et pourquoi ses textes lui avaient toujours donné le sentiment qu'il était fils unique ?

En y repensant, ils n'avaient pas du tout parlé de leurs familles, il aurait dû lui poser plus de questions, et le suivre quand il avait quitté le café seulement il avait était si surpris de son changement d'attitude qu'il n'avait pas pu bouger.

**W**

_Aujourd'hui j'ai rencontré l'une des personnes que j'admire le plus au monde et il se trouve qu' en plus d'être extrêmement séduisante, cette personne est encore plus exceptionnelle que je ne le pensais._

_Sasuke est un mec populaire, toujours entouré de ses prétendants, beau, intelligent et incroyablement sexy._

_Cet homme parfait est, en plus, un jeune photographe de génie que je suis depuis des années avec ferveur et passion et aujourd'hui j'ai eu la chance de le rencontrer, de passer du temps avec lui et d'apprendre à le connaître davantage. Et je dois dire que les heures passées à ses côtés ont transformé mon admiration en affection, seulement je ne veux surtout pas m'attacher à lui._

_Imaginez que vous rencontriez un être merveilleux, que vous admirez, qui vous attire et pour qui vous commencez à développer des sentiments et qu'en plus vous ayez un cœur d'artichaut, n'auriez vous pas peur de tomber amoureux ?_

_Mais moi, Naruto Uzumaki je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer, mon passé me l'interdit, mon nom me l'interdit et un être cher et précieux aussi…Alors pour ne faire de mal à personne, je me blesse moi-même en gardant le sourire, espérant que personne ne se souvienne de moi et de ce qui s'est passé ici-même il n'y a pas si longtemps. _

_Seulement il semblerait que le passé ne l'est jamais vraiment…_

Naruto, arriva enfin chez lui, épuisé et d'humeur maussade pour ne pas dire totalement déprimé.

Il lui restait une heure avant de devoir retourner en cours et la seule chose dont il avait envie c'était dormir mais il savait que s'il s'effondrait sur son lit il ne pourrait pas se relever à temps.

Il écouta ses messages et son moral finit de chuter quand il entendit une voix qu'il connaissait par cœur.

_« Naruto c'est le docteur Tenju, votre frère n'arrive pas à vous joindre ce qui le rend extrêmement agressif, vous savez pertinemment que ne pas répondre à ses appels est une chose à ne pas faire ! Comment voulez vous que je le laisse sortir si vous vous comportez ainsi ? Appelez-le ce soir sans faute, les effets du calmant se seront dissipés. »_

Naruto soupira face à son soda, il n'avait pas tellement envie que son frère sorte, seulement il ne pouvait pas le dire.

Quel genre de personne souhaiterait qu'un membre de sa famille reste à l'hôpital ?

D'un autre côté il était impatient de retrouver son ainé qui était la seule personne au monde qui lui restait et qui malgré tout l'aimait plus que quiconque.

Un horrible bruit de verre brisé le sorti de ses pensées, il se précipita vers sa chambre pour y trouver sa fenêtre cassée et une énorme pierre ou un simple mot était tagué.

ASSASSIN

**W**


	2. Ames nostalgiques et bouleversées

**Titre**: **Intended not to love (INTL)**

**Genre:** Romance**/**Léger Angst et _Hurt/Comfort_.

**Précisions supplémentaires:** C'est un UA (hors du monde Naruto) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leurs caractères sont donc différents de ceux qui leurs sont attribués dans l'œuvre originale.).

**Pairing:** SasuNaru et d'autres ?/Naru évoqués seulement.

**Raiting:** Entre M et Ma..

**Warning:** Un sujet **extrêmement tabou** y est abordé!

**Résumé:** _"...je vous parle d'un être qui a bouleversé chaque partie de moi, chaque minuscule fragment de mon être, qui a retourné toute ma vision de la vie et des êtres humains violemment, passionnément et intensément comme s'il lisait en moi, comme s'il me connaissait depuis toujours alors qu'en fait nous ne nous sommes jamais réellement rencontrés."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note 1 : Bon je suis désolée du retard mais j'ai eu beaucoup de boulot, la Japan Expo…et j'ai quand même écris en même temps 8 pages du chapitre 4 de l'Ange ! Et je suis encore plus désolée pour les fautes ! Pardonnée ? <strong>_

_**Note 2 : C'est un chapitre très court, seulement je pense qu'il devait s'arrêter là pour l'instant donc ne m'en voulez pas trop, ce n'est pas de la paresse ! Promis, juré !**_

_**Note 3 : Il y aura peut être plus de 4 parties contrairement au Coach parce que je ne vais pas non plus accélérer le rythme au détriment de l'histoire ! Donc ça sera surement plus proche de la mini fiction que de l'OS.**_

* * *

><p>Partie 2<p>

Âmes nostalgiques et bouleversées.

Naruto n'était pas allé en cours cet après midi là, il avait enterré la pierre dans son jardin et s'était effondré sur son lit avec de la musique pour s'évader un instant de cet enfer qu'était sa vie.

Il se sentait lassé de toujours devoir se battre et prendre sur lui, de devoir sans cesse raser les murs et se faire discret pour qu'on l'oublie, ou plutôt pour qu'on ne se souvienne pas de lui.

Même s'il avait l'habitude d'être regardé de travers, jugé, insulté et prit à partie, même si les regards et les mots haineux glissaient à présent sur lui sans l'atteindre, il aurait aimé pouvoir vivre sans cette attention permanente qui accentuait encore la pression sur ses épaules.

Fatigué, il était tout simplement fatigué de cette existence où il se contentait de survivre avec une vague impression d'avoir été heureux un jour.

Le reste de la journée s'était déroulée sans heurt et rien n'était venu le sortir de la bulle qu'il avait formée pour l'occasion seul sur son lit.

Ce fut le téléphone qui brisa son moment de quiétude, plusieurs sonneries résonnèrent dans le silence de la pièce, mais il ne bougea pas, de toute façon il y avait la messagerie.

_« Naruto c'est le docteur Tenju, votre frère est réveillé, mais il recommence à s'agiter, il faut absolument que vous l'appeliez ! »_

Il soupira fortement en se relevant brusquement sur son lit : cette fois ci il était bel et bien de retour dans la réalité !

Malgré lui ses mains tremblèrent lorsqu'il attrapa son portable pour composer le numéro de son frère.

De son côté Sasuke déprimait de ne pas avoir de nouvelle du blond, lorsqu'il avait vu qu'il séchait les cours de l'après-midi il avait été immédiatement prit d'angoisse et durant toute la première heure son estomac n'avait cessé de se tordre douloureusement.

Il essayait de se rassurait, se répétant qu'il avait sans doute juste du retard et qu'il serait là pour la suite des cours, mais lorsqu'il vit sa chaise vide pour la seconde fois de la journée, il repensa tout de suite au coup de téléphone qu'il avait reçu à midi.

_« C'est mon frère »_

Il avait dit ça avec tellement de peine dans la voix… Son sourire rayonnant avait laissé place à une moue douloureuse et ses yeux s'était comme voilés un instant avant que son masque ne reprenne sa place.

Mais lui n'était pas dupe, il avait vu la souffrance dans son regard… Dès qu'il avait parlé de son frère, Sasuke s'était retrouvé en face de l'adolescent blessé qui crachait sa peine sur le net et qui l'inspirait depuis un moment déjà.

Il était inquiet, persuadé que Naruto allait mal, et toute l'après-midi ses pensés avaient été tournées vers le blond et le fait qu'il était sans doute seul face à sa peine, quelque part loin de lui.

Une fois de plus il s'était senti inutile, incapable d'aider une personne pourtant si précieuse pour lui, si spéciale…

Il n'avait aucun souvenir de cette fin de journée… Tout s'était fait par automatisme, sans qu'il réussisse à se préoccuper de son environnement, ignorant ses cours, ses professeurs, ses prétendants et même son meilleur ami.

A son retour il s'était précipité sur son ordinateur pour voir si Kyu n'avait pas posté un poème, une chanson ou ne serait-ce qu'un petit message, mais rien n'avait bougé depuis le texte du matin.

Deux petits coups sur la porte de sa chambre le sortirent de ses sombres pensés, il ne bougea pas pour autant, restant allongé sur son lit, les yeux rivés sur son plafond.  
>Sa mère l'observa un instant dans l'embrasure de la porte avant de se diriger doucement vers son lit pour s'asseoir près de lui.<p>

-Mon chéri ?  
>-Hun<br>-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Sasuke tourna un instant la tête vers sa mère avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur son plafond.

-Tu n'es pas allé à ton rendez vous avec Kakashi…C'est la première fois que tu rate un de vos rendez-vous.  
>-Je l'appellerai pour m'excuser.<br>-Ce n'est pas le problème…  
>-Hun<br>-Mon chéri, s'il te plaît, dis moi…  
>-Je…Je l'ai rencontré.<br>-Qui ?  
>-Kyu…<br>-Vrai…vraiment ? Je veux dire, comment ça se fait ?  
>-Il est dans ma classe, depuis un mois.<br>-Il est arrivé pendant ton absence ?  
>-Hun.<br>-Et alors, tu es déçu ou…  
>-Pas du tout !<br>-Ah.  
>-Il est…parfait ! Mieux que ce que j'aurai pu imaginer !<br>-Oh…Mais où est le problème ?  
>-On a parlé d'Art pendant des heures! S'exclama Sasuke. C'est vraiment incroyable le nombre de points qu'on a en commun et en plus il adore mes photos !<br>-C'est formi…

Elle fut interrompue par l'entrée fracassante de son ainé qui se jeta littéralement sur le lit de son petit frère.

-Sasuke, prête moi des fringues j'ai rien à me mettre !  
>-Arrête de faire irruption comme ça dans ma chambre !<br>-Mais c'est une urgence !  
>-On allait avoir une discussion importante.<br>-Maman si c'est sexuel il faut que tu saches que ça fait un moment déjà que Sasuke n'a plus besoin de conseils.  
>-Tout ne tourne pas autour du sexe ! Râla le cadet.<br>-Tu as raison…Souffla Itachi songeur, surprenant son frère et sa mère qui se jetèrent un regard surprit avant de reporter leur attention sur lui.  
>-Ça va ? S'inquiéta Sasuke<br>-Évidemment ! Se reprit l'ainé. J'ai rendez vous avec l'homme de ma vie ce soir !  
>-Jusqu'au prochain….<br>-C'est pour ça que tu dois me prêter des fringues ! S'exclama Itachi en fouillant sans gêne dans le dressing de son frère.  
>-Comme si tu allais attendre d'avoir ma permission…<br>-Oh tu sais bien que je t'aime mon Sasu ! Cria presque son ainé en prenant l'une de ses chemises.  
>-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Hurla Sasuke en lui lançant un oreiller dessus alors qu'il fuyait vers la porte.<br>-Quel idiot ! Souffla le cadet alors qu'il se retrouvait à nouveau seul avec sa mère.  
>-On va pouvoir reprendre là où on en était. Déclara-t-elle bien décidé à savoir ce qui avait mit son fils dans un tel état.<p>

Itachi qui s'était précipité sous la douche était contrairement aux apparences extrêmement angoissé.

Est-ce qu'il allait venir ?

Après tout ce n'était pas vraiment un rendez vous…

Habituellement il était sûr de lui, direct et prenez les choses en mains, une seule rencontre, un seul regard suffisait pour amener celui ou celle sur qui il avait jeté son dévolu jusqu'à son lit, mais cette fois-ci c'était différent.

Il y avait quelque chose de plus profond entre lui et celui qu'il espérait voir ce soir.

En un mois ils avaient prit le temps de s'apprivoiser et de s'apprécier, allant jusqu'à se confier l'un à l'autre et ce n'était pas le genre de chose que l'on faisait avec un mec que l'on souhaitait seulement avoir pour quelques heures de plaisir.  
>Cette perspective l'inquiétait énormément, mais il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière, trop tard pour se poser des questions et de toute manière il n'en avait aucune envie.<p>

Il se souvenait parfaitement de leur première rencontre, tout lui revenait dans les moindres détails.

Le bus était bondé, les passagers étaient tous entassés les uns sur les autres et il avait déjà sentit une ou deux mains aux fesses qui n'avaient rien d'accidentelles.  
>Furieux, hors de lui, il était prêt à descendre au prochain arrêt, maudissant sa voiture d'être tombée en panne, Pain qui geignait à côté de lui et cette pluie battante qui n'en finissait pas.<p>

Au diable la fac, il allait rentrer chez lui et retourner au lit !  
>C'était décidé, il allait descendre !<p>

Seulement lorsque la porte s'était ouverte il était tombé nez à nez avec ce qui lui avait semblé être une apparition.

Il se tenait trempé devant les quelques marches du bus, son tee-shirt blanc lui collait à la peau, ses cheveux blonds, presque dorés dégoulinaient et Itachi s'était attardé un instant à suivre une goutte d'eau qui se perdait le long de sa joue et de sa mâchoire pour finir par disparaitre dans son cou.

Il ne savait pas si c'était la pluie, son air fragile, l'ambiance particulière de ce début de matinée ou tout simplement la beauté du jeune homme en face de lui, mais il avait été tout de suite subjugué, incapable de détourné les yeux de cet être si particulier.

L'espace d'un instant le brouhaha du bus et la voix agaçante de Pain se turent, tout sembla s'effacer autour de lui en dehors des deux yeux bleus qui venaient de plonger dans les siens, déclenchant une tempête dans sa poitrine et un grand huit dans son estomac.

C'était sans doute un lycéen, il devait avoir entre seize et dix huit ans et malgré une carrure plutôt sportive il se dégageait de lui une fragilité attendrissante et presque fascinante.

L'autre ne détourna pas le regard, semblant lui aussi troublé par ce contact électrique mais la voix du chauffeur qui pressait le blond de monter mit fin à ce moment magique et machinalement, comme pour l'encourager à monter, Itachi lui tendit la main.  
>Le contact le fit frissonner mais il était persuadé que ça n'avait rien à voir avec la fraicheur de la pluie et lorsque l'adolescent retira sa main il ressenti un instant un drôle de manque encore inconnu jusque là.<p>

Ils étaient presque collés l'un contre l'autre, ballotés par les mouvements du bus et les gestes des passagers, mais le doré semblait éviter tout contact avec lui, se contentant de lui souffler un « merci » d'une voix douce et légèrement granuleuse qui arracha au brun un second frisson.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, l'adolescent la tête baissée et Itachi qui le dépassait d'une dizaine de centimètres tentant à nouveau de capter son regard alors que Pain observait leur manège encore ahuri par le comportement de son meilleur ami.

Ce fut la foule qui les rapprocha, le jeune homme bousculé et n'ayant aucun endroit ou s'accrocher buta contre le torse du plus âgé qui le rattrapa en plaçant une main dans le bas de ses reins.

-Pa…pardon ! Souffla l'adolescent en plongeant une nouvelle fois ses yeux bleus dans ceux du brun  
>-C'est rien…Répondit-il d'une voix que lui et Pain jugèrent inhabituellement douce.<br>-Je…Je suis en train de vous mouillez.  
>-Si je te lâche tu va encore tomber, et puis…je n'en ai pas très envie.<p>

C'était une simple phrase comme il en avait sorti des centaines, mais cette fois ça là, sa voix avait tremblé légèrement et une douce chaleur s'était propagé au niveau de ses joues où une teinte rose avait prie place comme sur celles du jeune homme qu'il tenait fermement.

Ce trajet en bus devint soudainement très agréable pour Itachi dont la colère avait disparue, remplacée par un sentiment de bien être euphorisant qui ne le quitta que lorsque le blond se décolla de lui pour descendre à son arrêt non sans lui murmurer un doux remerciement.

Instinctivement, le brun lui avait retenu le poignet pour lui souffler son prénom, retardant le moment de leur séparation.

-Je m'appelle Itachi.  
>-Naruto. Avait répondu l'autre dans un doux sourire avant de se faufiler parmi les passager jusqu'à la sortie du bus.<p>

A cet instant précis la décision du plus âgé fut prise, il allait reprendre le bus, autant de fois qu'il le faudrait pour le revoir à nouveau et c'est ce qu'il fit dès le lendemain.

Itachi sorti de la douche toujours plongé dans ses pensés, il se sécha rapidement, enfila un peignoir avant de s'installer sur la terrasse de sa chambre pour allumer une cigarette.

Allait-il venir ?

Ils étaient amis, ça il en été sûr, Naruto lui avait avoué son pire secret et confiées ses craintes ce qui prouvait qu'il avait une énorme confiance en lui, seulement il ne savait pas si le blond comme lui envisageait plus que de l'amitié.

Il joua un instant avec sa cigarette, se perdant dans les mouvements de la fumée avant de la porter à nouveau à sa bouche.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait, il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de ce genre de relation, mais il savait qu'il ne voulait pas d'une simple relation amicale, il en été persuadé, depuis le début, depuis que la porte du bus s'était ouverte ce fameux matin.

Seulement il ne savait pas vraiment où en été leur relation, même s'il était très à l'aise avec Naruto, dès qu'il envisageait la possibilité de le séduire il devenait timide, hésitant, presque maladroit, perdant ses mots, balbutiant, fuyant son regard pour finir par laisser tomber.  
>C'était pour cela que la venue de l'adolescent ce soir n'avait rien d'une certitude, car il ne lui avait pas réellement donné rendez vous, ce contentant d'un simple message amical.<p>

_« Je suis sûr que tu broies du noir tout seul, passe à la maison ça te changera les idées ! Ma famille ne mord pas, promis»_

Il s'était senti pathétique mais pris d'un stress inhabituel il en avait envoyé un second qu'il jugea encore plus misérable mais certainement plus honnête.

_« En fait j'ai juste très envie de te voir, tu me manques»_

Il n'avait pas eu de réponse et il ne savait pas s'il serait là, mais jamais encore il n'avait ressenti une telle appréhension à l'idée d'un rendez-vous.

Il écrasa sa cigarette en soupirant avant de rentrer enfiler la chemise pourpre encore neuve qu'il avait emprunté à son cadet et un pantalon de costume noir.  
>Il hésita un instant, essayant plusieurs vestes avant de les abandonner pour un veston, puis il sécha ses cheveux qu'il attacha en une queue de cheval décontractée.<p>

Allait-il venir ?

**W**

Mikoto avait discuté plus d'une demi-heure avec son fils de sa rencontre avec son âme sœur artistique, des conflits avec Neji, de leur discussion, de leurs points communs, du message du frère de Naruto, de son changement d'attitude à ce moment là et du fait qu'il ne soit pas revenu en cours…  
>Elle avait attentivement écouté et observé son fils lorsqu'il parlait de Naruto et elle était persuadée que Sasuke avait eu un second coup de foudre pour ce jeune homme et que celui-ci était bien plus qu'artistique.<p>

Mais elle ne voulait pas le brusquer, connaissant sa réticence à parler de sentiments et sa quasi haine pour tout ce qui touchait à l'amour depuis l'incident avec son mari dont elle se sentait malgré elle responsable.  
>De plus son fils ne semblait absolument pas avoir conscience de ce qui était en train de lui arriver, elle préféra donc tenter de l'aider à y voir clair petit à petit, espérant qu'avec le temps il comprendrait que l'amour était une chose qui méritait d'être vécue.<p>

Debout devant son chevalet, perdue dans ses pensés, elle ne remarqua même pas l'arrivée de son meilleur ami.

-Tu tentes de peindre par la force de l'esprit ?  
>-Ka…<br>-J'étais inquiet pour Sasuke.  
>-Il va bien, il est juste amoureux.<br>-Vraiment ?  
>-Hun.<br>-C'est un grand jour alors ! S'exclama Kakashi. Pourquoi cette petite mine?  
>-Je suis inquiète de la tournure que pourrait prendre les choses… Souffla-t-elle en reposant son pinceau.<br>-Il est toujours aussi réfractaire aux sentiments ?  
>-Oui…Pour le moment il ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il ressent mais quand il en sera conscient…<br>-Tu as peur de sa réaction ?  
>-Il pourrait enfouir tout ça en lui et tout nier, ce qui le blesserait énormément !<br>-Mais il pourrait aussi enfin s'ouvrir à quelqu'un.  
>-Ca me fait tout aussi peur…<br>-Pourquoi ?  
>-Il n'est pas tombé amoureux de n'importe qui, mais de celui qu'il considère comme son âme sœur artistique depuis quatre ans.<br>-Quatre ans…Je comprends mieux pourquoi ses photos sont devenues si bonnes.  
>-Si ce garçon ne partage pas ses sentiments, si Sasuke s'ouvre et qu'il est à nouveau blessé alors ça pourrait le briser pour toujours.<p>

Kakashi s'avança vers Mikoto pour la serrer contre lui afin de la rassurer.

-Hey ! Tu oublis que les âmes sœurs sont destinées à être ensembles, elles sont liées depuis leurs naissances…Même si ce jeune homme fait souffrir Sasuke, il ne le brisera jamais. Tout ce qu'il lui apportera lui sera bénéfique en tant qu'artiste et qu'être humain. Même s'il leur est impossible de vivre une histoire d'amour, ils resteront ensembles, comme toi et moi…

Il s'écarta légèrement pour lui faire face et essuyer les quelques larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

-Nous avons surmonté tout ça non ?  
>-Tu as raison…Je m'inquiète surement trop mais il y a d'abord eu Itachi et maintenant Sasuke…<br>-Itachi ? S'exclama Kakashi. Que lui arrive t-il ?  
>-Il a…changé.<br>-Ne me dis pas qu'il recommence à fréquenter des types louches ?  
>-Non ! Au contraire, il ne découche plus depuis un mois, ne nous fait plus les récits de ses conquêtes, il prend la fac plus au sérieux et s'implique plus dans la vie familiale…<br>-Il devient enfin adulte !  
>-Peut-être…<br>-C'est positif comme changement, pourquoi ça t'angoisse ?  
>-Il a constamment cet air songeur et légèrement triste sur le visage…Comme si les changements qui s'opèrent avaient aussi apporté une vérité qui avait brisé quelque chose en lui.<br>-Mais c'est aussi ça grandir…  
>-Tu sais bien que Sasuke et Itachi resteront toujours mes bébés !<br>-C'est pour ça que je ne me fais pas de souci pour eux. Lui répondit-il en souriant.  
>-Merci…Souffla-t-elle en lui rendant son sourire.<p>

**W**

La discussion avec sa mère avait fait du bien à Sasuke, le rassurant quelque peu sur la raison de l'absence de Naruto, seulement lorsqu'il avait lu son nouveau texte fraichement posté toutes ses craintes et ses angoisses étaient revenues d'un coup avec encore plus de force.

Il relisait ce poème pour la énième fois, cherchant quelque chose qu'il aurait manqué, un indice sur la cause du mal-être de l'auteur, mais rien ne semblait vouloir l'aider à y voir plus clair ce qui accentuait son sentiment d'impuissance.

_**"J'emmerde le monde**__**  
><strong>__**Je ne veux surtout pas choquer**__**  
><strong>__**Je ne cherche pas à être poli, ni même vulgaire**__**  
><strong>__**Nullement l'intention de provoquer**__**  
><strong>__**Je tiens juste à être sincère**__**  
><strong>__**Ne m'en voulez pas je vous prie**__**  
><strong>__**Car peu importe comment se porte le monde**__**  
><strong>__**Je l'emmerde aujourd'hui**__**Je voudrais faire une pause**__**  
><strong>__**M'asseoir à un café, regarder les gens défiler**__**  
><strong>__**Prendre une journée pour respirer**__**  
><strong>__**Discuter avec mes nombreuses personnalités**__**  
><strong>__**Faire une partie d'échec avec mon cerveau**__**  
><strong>__**Prendre le temps de me connaitre**__**  
><strong>__**Regarder au fond de moi, même ce qui cloche et qui est laid**__**  
><strong>__**Me mordre un peu, me faire saigner, toucher où ça fais mal**__**  
><strong>__**Me malmener, me combattre, jusqu'au caveau si il le faut.  
><strong>__**Ne plus faire d'efforts**__**  
><strong>__**Ne serais ce qu'une journée**__**  
><strong>__**Oter le masque, défaire ma carapace**__**  
><strong>__**M'octroyer le droit de dire que « ca ne va pas »**__**  
><strong>__**Me permettre de regarder au-delà de ce qui flotte à la surface**__**  
><strong>__**Me donner le droit de me détester, de m'insulter même, si ça me plait  
>On m'en demande toujours plus<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Sourit**__**  
><strong>__**Apprécie la vie**__**  
><strong>__**Dis oui**__**  
><strong>__**N'oublie pas les « merci » **__**  
><strong>__**Sois gentil, sois mignon**__**  
><strong>__**Essaye encore**__**  
><strong>__**Encore un peu**__**  
><strong>__**Encore plus fort**__**  
><strong>__**Juste un effort  
><strong>__**Je me sens tiraillé**__**  
><strong>__**Trainé de droite à gauche**__**  
><strong>__**Tiré de chaque côté**__**  
><strong>__**Et au milieu je me demande « pourquoi ? »**__**  
><strong>__**Je ne suis qu'une poupée désarticulée**__**  
><strong>__**Un être insensé en pièces détachées  
><strong>__**Je ne possède rien que des milliards de pensées**__**  
><strong>__**Qui la nuit accompagnées de mon passé**__**  
><strong>__**Reviennent sans cesse me hanter**__**  
><strong>__**Je ne veux plus penser, réfléchir, me souvenir**__**  
><strong>__**Comment faire pour oublier ?**__**  
><strong>__**Sans arrêt les mêmes images défilent dans le noir**__**  
><strong>__**Ma chambre sombre est une salle de ciné**__**  
><strong>__**Toujours le même film destiné à me faire saigner.  
><strong>__**Mon âme est souillée**__**  
><strong>__**Mais je veux rester sale**__**  
><strong>__**Mon corps est rouillé**__**  
><strong>__**Et je ne veux plus bouger**__**  
><strong>__**Mon corps est meurtri**__**  
><strong>__**Mais je n'ai plus d'envies  
><strong>__**Le monde tourne parfaitement sans moi**__**  
><strong>__**Même si je pleure, même si je souffre, même si je meurs**__**  
><strong>__**Même si je ne fais plus semblant le temps d'une journée**__**  
><strong>__**L'univers et les hommes continuent leur course effrénée.**__**  
><strong>__**Alors s'il vous plait**__**  
><strong>__**Juste ce jour, juste une fois**__**  
><strong>__**Laissez-moi en paix**__**  
><strong>__**Souffrir, hurler, pleurer  
><strong>__**Demain, promis je reviendrais**__**  
><strong>__**Je jouerai mon rôle**__**  
><strong>__**Je remettrais le masque**__**  
><strong>__**J'ouvrirai les rideaux **__**  
><strong>__**La lumière entrera et je l'affronterai à nouveau**__**  
><strong>__**Je remettrai mes chaînes et mes menottes**__**  
><strong>__**Je dirai que tout est « bien » tout est « beau »**__**  
><strong>__**Je mentirai, je réciterai mon texte sans fausse note  
><strong>__**Alors juste pour aujourd'hui**__**  
><strong>__**Lâchez-moi la main**__**  
><strong>__**Laissez-moi sortir de la ronde**__**  
><strong>__**Me blottir dans un coin**__**  
><strong>__**Me foutre de tout**__**  
><strong>__**Et sans retouche ni verni vous dire qu'aujourd'hui **__**  
><strong>__**J'emmerde le monde"**_

Comment pouvait-il ne pas s'inquiéter après la lecture d'un tel texte ? Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre ce matin où il avait vu un Naruto rayonnant au sourire lumineux et ce soir où Kyu semblait plus déprimé que jamais ?

Sasuke n'avait de réponse à aucune de ses questions, il jouait fébrilement avec son téléphone, les yeux rivé sur son écran d'ordinateur, ne sachant pas s'il devait envoyer ou non un message au blond.

De son côté Naruto venait de finir sa discussion avec son frère ce qui comme d'habitude lui avait dans un premier temps apporté beaucoup de bonheur avant de le plonger dans une profonde déprime.

_« Naru, surtout ne les écoute pas, tout ce que je leur dis c'est pour pouvoir sortir d'ici ! »_

Il soupira en se massant les tempes, au final les médecins n'avaient rien résolu et ils allaient laisser Deidara sortir alors que ce dernier n'était pas guéri…

-Je ne peux quand même pas leur dire…

Non, bien sûr que non ! Il ne pouvait pas expliquer à tous ces psychiatres que son grand frère n'avait fait aucun progrès et qu'il s'apprêtait à laisser sortir un homme dangereux…C'était inenvisageable !

Il voulait le voir, il voulait vraiment le voir…Le serrer contre lui, le protéger des autres et de lui-même, l'aider…Dans un sens il ne pouvait arrêter de se sentir coupable pour tout ce qui était arrivé, souvent même pour ne pas dire tout le temps il imaginait la vie de sa famille s'il n'avait pas existé et il été forcé d'admettre que cela aurait été beaucoup mieux sans lui… Seulement il été bel et bien là, sa mère l'avait mit au monde et il ne pouvait pas revenir sur tout ce que son existence avait engendré comme malheur, il ne pouvait que survire avec.

_« Naru, tu es mon petit frère adoré…Tu sais que je t'aimerai pour toujours, n'est ce pas ? Tu le sais ? »_

Comment pouvait-il aider son frère, le rendre heureux tout en l'empêchant de blesser le reste du monde ?

Demain…demain il y avait un anniversaire particulier qui lui rappelait encore plus qu'il était seul au monde et surtout qu'il été destiné à être seul pour ne plus jamais blesser personne…

-Gaara…Murmura-t-il difficilement.

Ce nom à peine audible creusa un peu plus le vide en lui et accentua le manque de cette personne qui avait toujours été là pour lui.

Il ne pourrait plus jamais le voir…Plus jamais il ne le serrerait contre lui en lui soufflant des mots doux et rassurant…Plus jamais il ne l'embrasserait avec cette tendre violence qui le faisait frémir…Plus jamais il ne lui ferait l'amour passionnément et intensément…

Il se leva brusquement pour se précipiter sur son ordinateur portable et comme possédé par ses émotions et une deuxième personnalité oppressante, il tapa frénétiquement les quelques mots d'un texte qui prenait peu à peu vie sous ses yeux.

Il ne se relu même pas, comme à son habitude et envoya directement le tout sur son blog avant de pouvoir à nouveau respirer normalement.

**_"A qui dois-je en vouloir?__  
><em>_A qui me plaindre?__  
><em>_Peu importe au fond__  
><em>_Il n'est plus là...__  
><em>_Je sens ce vide, et je vis le manque__  
><em>_Le manque de lui__  
><em>_Le manque de son sourire, de sa voix, de ses caresses, de ses bras.__  
><em>_Et j'essaye à chaque fois…__  
><em>_Mais même si je cache, même si je dissimule,__  
><em>_Mon cœur, mon corps tout mon être est conscient que je mens.__  
><em>_Je mens quand je souris__  
><em>_Je mens quand je n'ose pas parlé de toi__  
><em>_Je mens quand je réponds "ça va"__  
><em>_Je mens, je mens tout le temps.__  
><em>_Mais que faire?__  
><em>_Hurler, crier; dire au monde entier que parfois je lui en veux?__  
><em>_Dire que j'ai mal ?_**

**_Mal tout le temps.__  
><em>_Dire que ton prénom que tes photos, que ces chansons me déchirent le cœur ?__  
><em>_Dire que je tremble ?_**

**_Je tremble à tout moment dès que j'aperçois un type en rouge et noir.__  
><em>_Que parfois je ne peux m'empêcher de le suivre et d'imaginer que c'est toi.__  
><em>_Et que c'est une douleur de plus de se retrouver face à un inconnu.__  
><em>_Ce n'est pas toi.__  
><em>_Ça ne sera plus jamais toi… Non...__  
><em>_Et pourtant à chaque fois…__  
><em>_Je ne peux pas leur dire.__  
><em>_Ils ne comprendraient pas, ils ne comprennent déjà pas.__  
><em>_Personne ne sait que je pense à toi tout le temps.__  
><em>_Que tellement de choses me ramènent à toi.__  
><em>_Ils ne savent pas à quel point je t'aime.__  
><em>_Pourquoi te l'écrire maintenant et ne pas te l'avoir dis avant?__  
><em>_Est ce que tu m'en veux?__  
><em>_Ca me torture d'imaginer, d'essayer de savoir si tu m'en voulais de ne pas te l'avoir avoué alors que toi tu me l'avais dis si simplement…__  
><em>_Toi qui pourtant ne le disais jamais ne l'avais jamais dis et ne pensais pas le dire un jour…__  
><em>_Ne m'en veux pas je t'en pris._**

**_Parce qu'au fond je suis sûr que tu le sais…__  
><em>_Je t'aime comme j'ai rarement aimé. »_**

Ce n'était pas son meilleur texte, il n'était pas très beau ou bon mais il reflétait les mots qui avaient ressenti le besoin de sortir de son esprit. C'était confus et brouillon, exactement ce qu'il avait ressenti en repensant à nouveau à ce vide en lui… Maintenant ça allait mieux, son esprit été calmé, presque apaisé mais son cœur lui faisait mal… Il été en manque et plus rien ne pourrait jamais combler ce vide qui jour après jour se creusait en lui.**  
><strong>

Il se jeta brusquement sur son lit pour attraper son lecteur mp3 perdu parmi les draps afin d'écouter une nouvelle fois cette voix qui l'apaisait en toute circonstance et que plus jamais il n'entendrait autrement.

_« Salut mon trésor ! Comme tu le vois ça ne fait qu'une heure qu'on s'est quitté et tu me manques déjà, j'ai même très envie d'abandonner ce voyage à la con et de descendre du bus pour faire demi tour ! Je ne suis pas rassuré de te laisser avec lui… et le fait que tu ne répondes pas au téléphone n'arrange rien… Alors rappelle- moi dès que tu as ce message, d'accord ? Je t'aime mon cœur. »_

Il ferma les yeux pour laisser couler ses larmes et passa à la piste suivante.

_« Naru c'est encore moi ! Écoute je suis vraiment trop inquiet alors je fais demi tour, je ne veux pas être loin de toi ! Tu disais qu'une semaine c'est court mais… J'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment alors s'il te plait rappelle moi au plus vite ! Je serais chez toi dans deux heures ! Je t'embrasse mon trésor. »_

Gaara n'était pas quelqu'un de bavard ou de sentimental, sauf avec lui… Il aimait cette sensation d'être spécial à ses yeux, d'être le seul à voir la facette douce et tendre de sa personnalité qui l'avait tant surprit au début leur relation.

Ils avaient étés amis si longtemps avant d'oser s'aimer… Et ils avaient eu si peu de temps pour ça…

_« Mon cœur est ce que tu partirais avec moi ? Je sais que c'est soudain comme demande mais cette angoisse grandissante que je ressens en étant loin de toi et en te sachant seul avec lui m'a convaincu que c'est la meilleure solution ! Si tu ne t'éloigne pas rien ne changera jamais Naru… Je prendrais soin de toi, je te le promets… Tu sais que je t'aime plus que tout, alors est ce que tu fuirais avec moi ? »_

-Imbécile ! Cria Naruto en pleurant. Comme si tu avais besoin de demander une chose aussi évidente !

Bien sur qu'il serait partit avec lui, il avait même préparées discrètement ses affaires en essayant en vain de le joindre sur son portable, seulement il n'était jamais revenu…

Et depuis il était seul, seul au monde et il n'aimerait plus jamais…

L'espace d'un instant l'image de Sasuke prit place dans son esprit, accompagné de la douce chaleur qui l'avait habité lors des moments passés avec lui, mais il secoua la tête violemment en se relevant sur son lit comme si cela suffirait à effacer tout début de sentiments qui pourrait naitre en lui.

Seulement il été peut être déjà trop tard pour ça vu qu'au même moment il reçut un message du jeune homme.

_« Est-ce que ça va ? Je sais que c'est assez stupide comme question seulement tu n'es pas venu en cours et depuis j'ai un horrible nœud dans l'estomac qui ne veut pas me quitter ! Je m'inquiète…S'il te plait prends soin de toi… »_

Un petit sourire triste prit place sur ses lèvres alors qu'il lisait pour la énième fois ce message, cherchant à savoir si Sasuke aussi ressentait le même trouble suivit du même bien être lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles.

Naruto sentait que quelque chose de fort et d'unique le reliait au brun et ça lui faisait peur car il s'était juré de ne plus jamais s'attacher comme il l'avait fait avec Gaara.

Mais comment faire lorsque vous rencontrer une personne que vous aimiez avant même de la connaitre ?

S'il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait là maintenant, s'il était libre alors il choisirait d'être avec Sasuke et seulement avec lui…

-Mais je ne suis pas libre…

Il soupira une nouvelle fois avant de se diriger lentement vers sa cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau, son portable toujours en main.

Était-ce si mal de vouloir se sentir, ne serait ce qu'une heure ou deux, aimé et protégé ?

Même si c'est un amour illusoire et un moment éphémère, il devait au moins avoir le droit à un peu de réconfort…

Les messages d'Itachi lui revinrent en mémoire et il ne pu qu'avouer que tout les moments passés avec lui avaient toujours étés une source de bien être et de détente.  
>Leurs nombreuses discussions les avaient rapprochés et Naruto avait toute confiance en lui, allant jusqu'à lui parler de ce qui le rongeait depuis des années…<p>

Alors pourquoi ne répondrait-il pas à son invitation ?

Il hésita un instant mais les souvenirs des émotions ressenties au côté de son ainé finir de le décider et c'est plus léger qu'il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain.

**W**

Sasuke ne savait plus comment réagir face au nouveau texte de Kyu.

Il s'était senti si heureux d'avoir osé lui envoyé un message, honnête et sincère…Mais tout avait disparu pour laisser place à de la colère et de la peine lorsqu'il avait lu son dernier poème.

_« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faut-il qu'il poste un texte pareil ?  
>Et pourquoi faut-il que je réagisse ainsi ?<em>

_Je voudrais qu'il ne manque que de moi et n'ai besoin de personne d'autre parce que moi je ne veux que lui… Est-ce mal ?_

_Le savoir si malheureux à cause d'un autre me rend fou de rage… Pourquoi faut-il qu'il croit en une chose aussi stupide et futile que l'amour ? Pourquoi ne peut-il pas comme moi se contenter de l'Art et de Nous ?_

_Je ne sais pas exactement quels sont ces nouveaux sentiments qui m'assaillent depuis la lecture de son nouveau texte mais je ne les aime pas, ils sont trop douloureux, trop oppressants et surtout trop effrayants…_

_Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que tout ce que ce type dont il parle avec tant d'amour lui a fait subir je l'effacerai, que tous les mots qu'il lui a murmuré, les textes qu'il lui a écrit je les surpasserai mais avoir de tels désirs me trouble…_

_Pourquoi voudrais-je empêcher mon âme sœur d'aimer ? Kakashi n'a jamais détesté mon père, alors pourquoi est ce que je ressens une telle haine envers tous ceux pour qui Naruto pourrait ressentir de l'amour ? »_

Sasuke ferma rageusement son ordinateur avant d'attraper son appareil photo et de se précipiter dans les escaliers.

Il fallait qu'il sorte prendre l'air !

Mais au moment où il ouvrit brusquement la porte d'entrée il tomba nez à nez avec celui qui hantait toutes ses pensés.

-Naruto ?

Le blond qui s'apprêtait visiblement à sonner, garda le bras en l'air et le dévisagea un instant un peu perdu avant que la surprise puis la panique ne se lise dans ses grands yeux bleus.

Il semblait avoir comprit quelque chose d'évident ce qui échappa totalement au brun, trop occupé à le détailler avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

-Sa…suke…Finit-il par murmurer difficilement.

Comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en rendre compte plus tôt ?

**W**


	3. Ames du passé

**Titre**: **Intended not to love (INTL)**

**Genre:** Romance**/**Léger Angst et _Hurt/Comfort_.

**Précisions supplémentaires:** C'est un UA (hors du monde Naruto) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leurs caractères sont donc différents de ceux qui leurs sont attribués dans l'œuvre originale.).

**Pairing:** SasuNaru et d'autres ?/Naru évoqués seulement.

**Raiting:** Entre M et Ma..

**Warning:** Un sujet **extrêmement tabou** y est abordé!

**Résumé:** _"...je vous parle d'un être qui a bouleversé chaque partie de moi, chaque minuscule fragment de mon être, qui a retourné toute ma vision de la vie et des êtres humains violemment, passionnément et intensément comme s'il lisait en moi, comme s'il me connaissait depuis toujours alors qu'en fait nous ne nous sommes jamais réellement rencontrés."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note1: Bon je viens de me lancer dans un nouveau concept, écrire plusieurs de mes fictions en même temps ! Ce qui fait qu'en écrivant ce chapitre j'ai aussi bossé sur le chapitre 11 de Harem et le début d'une nouvelle histoire ! (J'essaye de faire plaisir à tout le monde en avançant le plus vite possible mais bon je ne suis pas une machine ! ^^)<strong>_

_**Note2 : Comme je l'ai dis au début de cette histoire, il y a deux sujets qui me tenaient à cœur qui son abordés, le premier est celui des âmes sœurs et le second est celui que vous allez découvrir dans cette partie là ! Ca sera peut être un choc pour certain mais bon…C'est une grande révélation pour le reste de l'histoire !**_

* * *

><p>Intended not to love<p>

Partie 3

**Âmes du passé**

Naruto laissa tomber son bras lourdement en s'insultant mentalement de ne pas avoir vu l'évidence.  
>Il comprenait enfin pourquoi les yeux pourtant particulier de Sasuke lui semblait si familier et pourquoi il avait cette drôle d'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose d'important.<p>

Comment avait-il pu être aveugle à ce point ?

Sasuke était le petit frère d'Itachi…Évidement…

De son côté le brun semblait enfin revenir à lui et se rendre compte de la situation.  
>Son âme sœur qui l'avait obsédée toute la journée était en face de lui, chez lui et s'apprêtait apparemment à sonner.<p>

Devait-il en déduire qu'il venait le voir ?

C'était impossible…Il ne connaissait surement pas son adresse et ça ne semblait pas être dans ses habitudes de débarquer comme ça chez les gens…

Pourtant il était bien là…

Ce fût la mère du brun qui mit fin à leur face à face, elle s'était arrêté un instant surprise en bas des escaliers qui donnaient sur la porte d'entrée avant de se reprendre et de se diriger vers les adolescents le sourire aux lèvres.

-Mon chéri tu aurais pu me dire que tu avais invité ton ami ! S'exclama-telle. Tu dois être Naruto non ? Continua-t-elle en tirant le blond vers le salon  
>-Je…c'est…Balbutia ce dernier. Je suis désolé de vous déranger.<br>-Mais pas du tout, c'est un plaisir de te rencontrer enfin !  
>-Maman ce n'est pas…<br>-Mais enfin Sasuke ne reste pas planté là, va chercher à boire !

Le brun soupira avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, suivit de sa mère qui avait préalablement poussé son invité dans un fauteuil.

-Mon chéri tu avais raison il est vraiment adorable !  
>-Je n'ai jamais dis ça.<br>-Il est vrai que ta description était bien plus poétique et enflammée.  
>-MAMAN !<br>-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dis que tu l'avais invité ?  
>-Parce que je ne l'ai pas fais.<p>

Ils furent attirés dans le salon par la voix d'Itachi qui en descendant était tombé sur celui qui était la cause de son angoisse, installé tranquillement dans un canapé.

-Naru ?

Sasuke et sa mère se regardèrent un instant, cherchant à comprendre comment et pourquoi l'ainé semblait connaitre le camarade de classe du cadet.

-Salut…Murmura Naruto gêné en se levant pour saluer son hôte.  
>-Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda Mikoto<br>-Évidemment, c'est mon invité !  
>-Hun ?<br>-Donc maman, Sasuke je vous présente…  
>-Naruto, je sais ! Le coupa son cadet.<br>-Comment tu…  
>-Ton ami est dans la classe de ton frère. Expliqua sa mère<br>-Je me sens vraiment stupide de ne pas avoir fait le lien plus tôt ! Souffla le doré.  
>-C'est parce que je suis bien trop beau pour te permettre d'avoir les idées claires !<br>-Oui ça doit être ça ! Répondit-il sur le même ton. Pourquoi les dieux comme toi n'ont pas plus de clémence pour nous pauvres mortels ?

Ils se sourirent tous les deux et Itachi ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux du plus jeune sous les yeux ébahis de sa mère et son frère.

-Je suis heureux que tu sois venu…  
>-Et moi que tu m'aie invité…<br>-Mais comment vous êtes vous rencontrés ? Demanda Mikoto alors que tout le petit groupe prenait place dans le salon.  
>-Dans le bus…Répondit Naruto.<br>-LE BUS ?! S'exclama soudainement Sasuke en faisant sursauter les autres.  
>-Heu…Oui…<br>-Sasuke ça ne va pas ? Demanda l'ainé.

Mikoto posa sa main avec douceur sur celle de son cadet pour tenter de l'apaiser, elle aussi avait fait le rapprochement entre la réponse du blond sur sa rencontre avec Itachi et l'obsession de ce dernier pour un jeune homme rencontré dans le bus et elle craignait que cette rencontre ne dérape.

-Naruto je suppose que tu restes dîner avec nous ? Demanda-t-elle  
>-Je ne voudrais pas déranger.<br>-Pas du tout ! Le rassura Itachi. C'est moi qui t'ai invité en plus !  
>-Ca me ferait vraiment très plaisir et à Sasuke aussi !<br>-J'accepte avec joie à la condition que vous me laissiez donner un coup de main !  
>-Les légumes à éplucher n'attendent que toi !<br>-Maman ! Ronchonna Itachi. Il n'est pas là pour se faire exploiter !  
>-Mais ça me fait plaisir ! Répondit le doré en suivant Mikoto dans la cuisine.<p>

**W**

Sasuke et Naruto étaient seuls dans la cuisine depuis une dizaine de minutes et un silence de mort avait prit place.

Le brun épluchait ses légumes sans un mot ni un regard pour son invité qui commençait a se sentir gêné par l'aura sombre que dégageait son hôte et son rictus contrarié qui ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter.

-Je suis désolé de venir te déranger en famille…  
>-Ne te force pas à me faire la conversation ! Répondit sèchement l'autre.<br>-Mais je ne…  
>-Écoute moi bien, je fais de mon mieux pour rester poli parce que mon éducation me le demande, mais ne t'attend pas à ce que je fasse ami-ami avec toi ou que je te fasse la causette toute la soirée ! Cracha le brun méchamment. On n'est pas proches, on ne se connait pas et je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir un putain d'assassin dans mon entourage !<p>

Naruto tressaillit malgré lui, il avait l'habitude d'entendre ce genre de chose mais cette fois ci c'était différent…C'était Sasuke…  
>Pour lui le brun était spécial, totalement à part…<br>Il l'admirait depuis des années, leur rencontre l'avait bouleversé au plus profond de lui et les quelques heures passées à ses côtés avaient suffit à transformer l'admiration en affection…

Alors pourquoi fallait-il qu'il lui sorte ses horreurs ? Où était passé le jeune homme timide, tendre et doux qui l'avait invité à prendre un café, qui lui avait parlé d'art pendant des heures et qui s'était inquiété de son absence ? Pourquoi ce soir était-il si différent ?

Il essaya d'oublier la douleur lancinante qui avait prit place dans sa poitrine et se leva doucement après avoir fait rouler les deux pommes de terre qui restaient vers Sasuke et rejoignit Itachi et sa mère qui semblaient en pleine conversation chuchotée dans le salon.

-Tu as fini ta corvée de patates ? Demanda le brun  
>-Oui…<br>-Qu'est ce qui va pas ?  
>-Tout va bien !<br>-Hey, je te connais un minimum et je sais que cette petite mine et cette voix tremblotante sont un signe de mal être.  
>-Ne t'en…<br>-Mais tu es blessé ! S'exclama Mikoto en l'interrompant.  
>-Oh, j'ai du me couper en épluchant les légumes. Expliqua Naruto en regardant sa paume ensanglanté.<br>-Et tu veux me faire croire que tu vas bien ! Souffla Itachi en le tirant vers la salle de bain.

L'adolescent se laissa faire, l'ainé l'installa sur le rebord de la baignoire et fouilla dans l'armoire à pharmacie pour y sortir de l'alcool et une bande.

-Parle moi…Demanda-t-il en désinfectant la coupure.  
>-C'est rien…<br>-S'il te plait !  
>-C'est juste que…<br>-Que ? Insista l'autre en serrant le bandage.  
>-J'en ai marre d'être détesté…Avoua-t-il en baissant la tête.<p>

Itachi caressa doucement ses cheveux avant de redescendre sur sa joue pour finir par attraper son menton et le forcer à lui faire face.

-Il faut être fou ou totalement abruti pour te détester…

Naruto eu un petit sourire triste avant de baisser à nouveau la tête.

-Est-ce que…je pourrais avoir…un câlin ? Demanda-t-il doucement et visiblement très gêné.

Le brun sourit franchement devant cette scène adorable et l'attira doucement vers lui pour l'emprisonner dans ses bras.

Sasuke lui se sentait horriblement coupable, il avait été odieux et cruel avec Naruto et il savait parfaitement qu'il lui avait fait beaucoup de mal.

Seulement ça avait été plus fort que lui, il été en colère de voir son frère et son âme sœur si proche, en colère de savoir que le blond été venu voir Itachi et non lui, et toute cette colère il l'avait déversé sur le blond qui n'avait sans doute rien comprit à cette soudaine haine.

Sa mère installée à ses côtés dans le salon venait de recevoir ses aveux sur l'incident de la cuisine et elle ne savait pas comment gérer la situation.

Elle et son cadet savait parfaitement qu'Itachi larguait ses conquêtes dès la fin de leur ébats sans aucun état d'âme et ils avaient peur que la même chose arrive au blond mais d'un autre côté l'ainé n'avait jamais invité aucun amant chez lui et ne s'était jamais montré si doux avec un étranger, de plus ils avaient l'air seulement amis…

-Mais pour combien de temps ? Demanda Sasuke le visage fermé

Ils furent interrompus par l'entrée bruyante de Pain et de deux de ses amis qui se chamaillaient comme des gamins une fois de plus.

-Hidan, Sasori ! S'exclama Mikoto. Je suppose que vous restez diner  
>-Si ça ne te dérange pas ! Répondit en Hidan en passant une main dans sa chevelure bleu fluo.<br>-Dans ce cas rajoute deux assiettes.

Le jeune se dirigea vers le buffet du salon pour y sortir les couverts et Sasori et Pain se jetèrent dans le canapé près de Sasuke qui n'avait quasiment pas réagit.

-Ça va ? Lui demanda Pain  
>-Hun.<br>-Où est Itachi ? Le questionna Sasori dont la chevelure rousse ressortait à merveille sur le canapé crème.  
>-Ici ! Lança le brun en arrivant dans la pièce accompagné du blond.<p>

A la grande surprise de tous, Sasori se figea un instant et le doré fit de même, puis Hidan laissa tomber une assiette qui se brisa.

-Naruto ! S'exclama-t-il s'en prêter attention aux morceaux au sol.

L'interpellé ne dit rien, les yeux toujours rivés sur le roux qui se décida à se lever de manière peut-être un peu trop mécanique.

-Sas'…Murmura le blond  
>-Putain c'est vraiment toi !<p>

L'adolescent ne dit pas un mot de plus et se précipita dans les bras du jeune homme qui le serra contre lui au point de l'étouffer devant les mines ébahies de Mikoto, ses fils et Pain.

Ils restèrent sans un mot à observer le roux caresser avec tendresse le dos et les cheveux du blond, ce n'est que lorsque l'une de ses mains glissa sous le tee-shirt de son âme sœur que Sasuke revint sur terre.

-Il y a des chambres pour ça !

Naruto se dégagea gêné des bras de son ami, mais ce dernier prit le temps de l'embrasser sur le front avant de desserrer son étreinte.

-Et moi je n'ai pas le droit à un câlin ? Demanda Hidan qui avait ramassé les bouts de vaisselle cassés.  
>-Évidement ! Répondit le blond en souriant alors que l'autre le prenait dans ses bras.<br>-On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Itachi agacé.  
>-Sas' et Hidan sont de vieux amis. Expliqua Naruto<br>-Oh…  
>-Je n'aurais jamais cru te revoir ! Avoua le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus. Surtout pas ici !<br>-Si vous veniez continuer cette conversation à table ? Demanda Mikoto. Le rôti et la purée sont prêts.

Tout le petit monde s'installa pour diner, encore abasourdi et pour certain ému par ces retrouvailles étonnantes.

-Alors Naru qu'est ce que tu deviens ? Demanda Hidan  
>-Oh rien de bien extraordinaire…Beaucoup de déménagements…<br>-Tu aurais pu me dire que tu étais rentré !  
>-Je sais Sas'…<br>-Tu es là depuis combien de temps ?  
>-Un mois…Répondit le blond en baissant les yeux.<br>-Un mois et tu ne m'as rien dis ? Explosa Sasori. Et tu avais l'intention de continuer à me mentir ?  
>-Sas'…Je t'adore et tu le sais…Sinon je n'aurai jamais gardé le contact après mon départ…Et j'avais vraiment très envie de te voir…Seulement…<br>-Hey ! Tu aurais pu me dire que tu avais des nouvelles de Naru ! S'exclama Hidan  
>-Désolé, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de ne rien dire.<br>-Ca va, je comprends…Vous avez toujours eu une relation à part de toute manière…  
>-Comment ça se fait que vous vous connaissiez ? Demanda Sasuke en surprenant tout le monde.<br>-On l'a vu tout petit !  
>-Sas' et Hidan sont des amis d'enfance de mon frère…Souffla le blond un peu gêné.<br>-En parlant de ça…Commença le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus mal à l'aise. Comment va-t-il ?

Naruto joua un instant avec sa purée à l'aide de sa fourchette, les yeux rivés sur son assiette et tout le monde ressenti le malaise qui avait prit place entre les vielles connaissances.

-Il est…plutôt en forme…Souffla-t-il.

Un nouveau silence gêné prit place et Pain décida d'y mettre fin.

-Bon apparemment c'est un domaine sensible alors changeons de sujet !

Tous les yeux se braquèrent sur lui, le jeune homme n'était pas doué pour la diplomatie et la délicatesse et avait pour habitude de dire les choses plutôt directement sans comprendre qu'il pouvait parfois blesser. Mais à la surprise de tous, Naruto explosa de rire et les autres une fois la stupeur passée firent de même.

**W**

Ils en été au dessert et les conversations étés plus joyeuses et légères, l'ambiance semblait détendue même si quelques tensions subsistaient.

-Au fait Sasori, comment vont tes parents ? Demanda Mikoto. J'ai appris qu'ils étaient rentrés de Hongrie.  
>-Ça va merci, juste un peu fatigués.<br>-Il faudra leur dire de passer prendre un verre ! Demain peut être ?  
>-Demain hélas ils vont rendre visite à des amis qui commémorent la mémoire de leur fils disparu.<br>-Oh, quelle horreur…  
>-Est-ce que sa mère va mieux ? Demanda Naruto<br>-Tu n'es pas allé la voir je suppose ?  
>-Pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie ?<br>-Naru tu sais qu'elle ne t'en veut pas du tout !  
>-Elle devrait ! Cracha le blond<br>-Tu connaissais ce jeune homme décédé ? Demanda Mikoto au doré.  
>-Oui…C'était mon petit ami…Souffla-t-il difficilement.<br>-Vous parlez de Gaara ? S'exclama Itachi.  
>-Comment tu le sais ? S'étonna Sasori<br>-Et demain c'est l'anniversaire de sa mort ? Continua le brun  
>-C'est ça…Répondit Hidan.<br>-Et tu comptais rester seul !

Itachi se leva pour rejoindre Naruto, il tourna légèrement sa chaise et s'agenouilla en face de lui pour lui faire face.

-Naru…Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis ?

Mais le blond ne pouvait pas répondre, il essayait tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler.  
>Itachi le tira doucement vers lui et il se laissa glisser au sol et emprisonner dans les bras du plus âgé avant de se laisser aller et de pleurer contre lui.<p>

Les autres regardaient la scène impuissants et Sasuke se sentit encore plus coupable de s'être mal comporté avec son âme sœur plus tôt dans la soirée.  
>De plus son frère semblait être aux petits soins pour Naruto et il se dit qu'il était tout à fait normal que ce dernier choisisse son ainé plutôt que lui.<p>

Exaspéré par toutes les idées qui traversaient son esprit et par la tempête qui faisait rage en lui il quitta la table pour s'installer dans un des canapés du salon.  
>Très vite les autres firent de même en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible alors qu'Itachi consolait toujours un Naruto en pleurs.<p>

-Et donc tu connaissais le copain de Naru ? Demanda Sasuke à Sasori  
>-Difficile de ne pas connaitre Gaara quand on fréquente Naruto ! Ils étaient toujours ensemble !<br>-Ca a duré longtemps entre eux ?  
>-Ils ont été amis presque dix ans avant de sortir ensemble.<br>-Oh…  
>-Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?<br>-Nous sommes amis alors je me renseigne !  
>-C'est pourtant pas dans tes habitudes ! Intervint Hidan.<br>-Je ne pense pas que tu me connaisses assez pour en juger ! Répondit sèchement le brun.

Le retour d'Itachi et de Naruto caché derrière lui mit fin au début de tension qui semblait prendre place.

-Ça va mieux ? Demanda chaleureusement Mikoto  
>-Je suis vraiment désolé…Souffla le doré.<br>-Il n'y a pas de raison ! Le rassura la maman. L'essentiel c'est que ça aille maintenant.  
>-Merci…Je crois…Je crois que je devrais rentrer…<br>-Hors de question ! Répondit Itachi en le faisant asseoir près de lui. Tu reste ici !  
>-Mais…<br>-Pas de mais ! Tu ne penses pas sérieusement que je vais te laisser seul avec les horribles moments qui t'attendent cette semaine ?  
>-J'ai l'habitude…<br>-Tu ne devrais pas !  
>-Ça nous ferait très plaisir de t'avoir ici quelques jours ! Ajouta Mikoto.<p>

Naruto essaya de ne pas croiser le regard de Sasuke qui lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas de lui ici, il se contenta de sourire légèrement et de hocher la tête.

-C'est réglé ! Trancha-t-elle  
>-Oh tu es toujours aussi mignon quand tu es gêné ! S'exclama Hidan<br>-C'est qu'il est devenu très beau notre Naru ! Ajouta Sasori  
>-Arrêtez ! Ronchonna le blond<br>-Mais il était déjà très beau à l'époque ! Continua le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus.  
>-Je suis sûr qu'ils avaient de nombreux admirateurs ! Intervint Pain qui avait décidé de taquiner à son tour le jeune homme.<br>-Et toi Hidan tu veux me faire croire que tu n'as jamais rien tenté ? Demanda Sasuke  
>-Hein ? Tu es fou ! Si j'avais fais ça Dei m'aurais tué !<p>

Sa phrase finit, le jeune homme mit immédiatement sa main devant sa bouche comme s'il venait de dire une énorme bêtise.

-Oh merde…Pardon Naru…Je suis vraiment trop con !  
>-Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Intervint durement Sasori<br>-Je suis vraiment désolé !  
>-C'est rien…Souffla Naruto…On ne va pas se brider à chaque fois à cause de ça !<br>-Oui mais…  
>-Itachi est ce que je pourrais prendre une douche s'il te plait ? L'interrompit le doré<br>-Heu…Bien sûr ! Suis-moi !

Les autres les suivirent des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent à l'étage.

-Putain…Soupira Hidan  
>-T'aurais pas pu fermer ta grande gueule pour une fois ? Gronda Sas'<br>-Hey les mecs, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Pain  
>-Il y a que cet idiot lui a rappelé de mauvais souvenirs !<br>-C'est-à-dire ? Voulu savoir Sasuke  
>-Désolé mais c'est un sujet que l'on ne peut pas se permettre d'aborder. Répondit le roux malgré le regard noir du brun.<br>-Il a l'air de tellement souffrir…Murmura Mikoto.  
>-Et ce n'est que le début…Ajouta Sasori.<br>-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
>-Je te l'ai déjà dis Sasuke, c'est personnel !<br>-Tu es en train de me dire qu'il va avoir des problèmes et ça ne te fais rien ?  
>-Bien sûr que ça m'inquiète !<br>- Alors, BOUGE-TOI ! Cria le brun en se levant pour faire face au roux qui s'était levé aussi.  
>-Ne me donnes pas d'ordre !<br>-Je fais ce que je veux !  
>-CA SUFFIT ! Intervint Mikoto. Vous ne deviez pas sortir ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant Pain, Sasori et Hidan.<br>-Si mais…  
>-Alors DEHORS ! Ordonna-t-elle. Et toi Sasuke va plutôt préparer une chambre pour notre invité !<p>

Connaissant le caractère explosif de la mère de famille, personne n'osa désobéir, chacun s'exécuta rapidement et en silence.

En entrant dans l'une des chambres d'ami, Sasuke tomba sur son frère qui fouillait dans le placard à couvertures.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda l'ainé.  
>-Je viens faire le lit pour Naru.<br>-Pas la peine, il va dormir avec moi.  
>-HORS DE QUESTION !<br>-Hein ?  
>-Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser l'ajouter à la liste de tes coups d'un soir !<br>-Je…En quoi cela te concerne t-il ?  
>-C'est mon ami.<br>-Amis ? Railla Itachi. Tu le connais depuis quelques heures !  
>-Je le connais bien mieux que toi.<br>-Tu ne sais absolument rien de lui…Et tu n'a aucun droit de te mêler de notre histoire !  
>-Parce que baiser quelqu'un pour le jeter juste après, tu appelles ça une histoire ? S'emporta Sasuke.<br>-Tu as envie de te le faire ?  
>-Quoi ?<br>-Tu n'a rien dis quand j'ai couché avec Kiba alors pourquoi cette fois ci ça te gène ?  
>-Parce que Naru est fragile et extrêmement sensible !<br>-Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ?  
>-Et tu comptes en profiter !<br>-Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Cracha Itachi qui avait bondit sur son frère pour le plaquer contre un mur. Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire du mal…Au contraire…Alors ne te mêles pas de ça !  
>-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? Gronda Mikoto en entrant dans la chambre.<br>-Ce type s'imagine que je vais laisser Naruto dormir avec lui ! Répondit calmement Sasuke en désignant du doigt son frère qui ne l'avait toujours pas lâché. Oh et il essaye aussi de me faire croire qu'il n'a pas l'intention de l'ajouter à ses conquêtes !  
>-Mais vous avez perdu la tête ? S'exclama leur mère. Itachi lâche immédiatement ton frère !<p>

L'ainé s'exécuta après avoir foudroyé du regard une dernière fois son cadet qui le narguait un léger rictus aux lèvres.

-Je suis désolée mais bien que Naruto ne soit plus mineur, je ne peux décemment pas le laisser dormir avec toi.

Itachi encaissa sans un mot, il se contenta de baisser la tête et de serrer le point alors que son cadet jubilait.

-Dans ce cas…Commença-t-il…Laisse le au moins dormir avec Sasuke…

Sa mère et son frère se regardèrent totalement abasourdis pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

-Tu veux qu'il dorme avec moi ?  
>-Je sais que tu ne supportes pas ça mais…S'il te plait accepte.<br>-C'est si important que ça ? Le questionna sa mère.  
>-S'il reste seul, il va faire une nuit blanche…<br>-Pourquoi ? Demanda son frère.  
>-Parce que la nuit me terrifie.<br>-Naru ! S'exclama Itachi en se tournant vers l'adolescent en peignoir de bain. Depuis quand es-tu là?  
>-Depuis que tu as demandé à ton frère de me laisser dormir avec lui.<br>-Oh…  
>-Ne t'en fais pas, je suis capable de passer une nuit tout seul ! C'est ce que je fais depuis un bon moment déjà…<br>-Il est hors de question que je te laisse déprimer jusqu'au lendemain !  
>-Ita…<br>-Ca n'arrivera pas ! Les interrompit Sasuke. Je veillerais sur lui cette nuit.  
>-Hein ? S'exclama Naruto.<br>-Et bien tout est réglé ! Trancha Mikoto. Itachi vient m'aider à débarrasser pendant que ton frère lui montre sa chambre.

Mal à l'aise, Naruto regardait fixement le sol en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts.

-Tu viens ? Lui demanda Sasuke.  
>-Je…Je suis désolé ! S'excusa-t-il en levant les yeux vers lui.<p>

Le brun soupira avant de l'attraper par la main pour le tirer jusqu'à sa chambre et fermer la porte derrière eux.

-C'est à moi de m'excuser.  
>-Heu…<br>-Je ne pensais absolument ce que je t'ai dis tout à l'heure…  
>-Tu as pitié de moi ? Demanda rageusement le doré.<br>-Non, absolument pas ! Sourit Sasuke. Je ne suis pas assez bon pour avoir ce genre de sentiment.  
>-Alors quoi ?<br>- Je…Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir ?  
>-Si tu veux…S'exécuta Naruto un peu perdu par l'attitude de son hôte.<br>-Tu sais, je ne suis pas attaché à grand-chose…Commença Sasuke…Mais toi…Tu comptes énormément pour moi.

Naruto eu soudainement très chaud, ses joues se colorèrent immédiatement et son rythme cardiaque s'emballa sous l'aveu du brun.

-Je sais qu'avant ce matin on ne s'était jamais vu mais…j'ai vraiment le sentiment de te connaitre depuis toujours…  
>-J'ai la même sensation…Murmura le blond.<br>-Vraiment ?  
>-J'ai tellement admiré tes photos et dévoré la moindre information sur toi…<br>-En parlant de ça…Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose…Si mes photos sont meilleures c'est… grâce à toi.  
>-A moi ? S'exclama le doré. Mais ça n'a aucun sens !<br>-Il y a quatre ans elles étaient toutes très mauvaises…Puis j'ai découvert ton blog…  
>-Oh…<br>-A cette époque, je vivais des moments difficiles…J'avais du mal à surmonter la mort de mon père et ce que son décès avait fait à ma famille…Tout le monde semblait s'en remettre sauf moi.  
>-Ce n'est jamais facile…<br>-C'est vrai que je suis plutôt déprimant ! Sourit Naruto.  
>-Ca m'a fait un bien fou ! Expliqua Sasuke. J'étais soulagé et surtout pour la première fois de ma vie je me suis senti compris !<br>-Et comment as-tu su que c'était moi ?  
>-Je suis devenu un inconditionnel de ton site…Avoua le brun…Je connais tes textes par cœur et j'ai dû entendre ta voix des millions de fois, alors ce matin dès que tu as parlé, j'ai su…<br>-C'est incroyable ! S'exclama le blond. Savoir qu'on se connaissait si bien et qu'on avait de l'influence l'un sur l'autre sans s'être jamais rencontré…  
>-C'est parce que tu es mon âme sœur.<br>-Hein ?  
>-Évidement je ne parle pas de la notion totalement utopique d'amour ! Précisa le brun. Je veux dire que tu es mon âme sœur artistique, on se complète et s'inspire comme ma mère et Kakashi.<br>-C'est assez poétique…  
>-Avant de te découvrir, c'était une notion avec laquelle j'avais du mal…Bien sûr je les voyais évoluer ensemble mais je pensais que c'était dû au fait qu'ils étaient meilleurs amis…Et puis je suis tombé sur tes œuvres et j'ai compris…<br>-Je vois…  
>-Tu dois sûrement me prendre pour un cinglé mais…<br>-Non ! L'interrompit Naruto. Ca explique pourquoi je me sens à ce point lié à toi et pourquoi je ressens autant de choses lorsque tu es près de moi…  
>-Ca ne t'effraie pas ?<br>-Ca me terrifie et en même temps ça me rassure…  
>-Hun.<br>-Dans un sens ça te donne énormément de pouvoir sur moi…Comme celui de me faire du mal.  
>-Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que je t'ai dis ! J'étais juste en colère et un peu…<br>-Un peu ?  
>-Jaloux…<br>-Jaloux ?!  
>-Je venais enfin de te rencontrer et pourtant c'est mon frère que tu venais voir…Marmonna-t-il…Vous avez l'air si proches…Ca m'a contrarié…<br>-Si on se base sur ce que l'on ressent et sur ce que tu m'as dis sur les âmes sœurs notre relation est à part non ? Différente de tout ce que l'on pourra partager avec quelqu'un d'autre…Il n'y a donc aucune raison pour que l'on soit jaloux !  
>-Je suppose…Souffla Sasuke…Dis comme ça, ça parait si simple…<br>-J'arrive pas à croire que l'on ait eu cette conversation !  
>-On devrait être plus gênés que ça…Non ?<br>-Normalement…Mais en fait tout ce qu'on a abordé me parait plutôt évident, du coup…  
>-On ne ressent aucun malaise ! Finit le brun.<br>-Tant mieux…Lui sourit Naruto.

Sasuke lui rendit son sourire et ils restèrent un instant à se fixer les yeux dans les yeux sans un mot jusqu'à ce que Mikoto et Itachi frappent à la porte et entrent.

- Ben alors, tu n'es toujours pas habillé ? Demanda l'ainé.  
>-Ah…heu…<br>-On discutait et il a oublié ! Répondit son frère en tendant au blond un pantalon de sport et un tee-shirt.  
>-Demain il faudra qu'on aille chez toi prendre quelques affaires !<br>-Itachi…balbutia Naruto gêné…Après cette nuit…je vais rentrer…  
>-Je ne te laisserai pas seul cette semaine !<br>-Ca me ferait très plaisir que tu restes. Intervint Mikoto  
>-Moi aussi…Ajouta Sasuke…Reste s'il te plait.<br>-J'irais préparer un sac en sortant des cours alors...  
>-En parlant de ça, tu ferais mieux de réviser les cours que tu as manqués ! On a une interro de maths demain !<br>-Oh non ! Gémis le blond. Je suis nul dans cette matière !  
>-Je peux t'aider si tu veux.<br>-Vraiment ?  
>-Puisque je te le propose…<br>-Je m'habille et on s'y met alors ! Lança le doré en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain de la chambre.  
>-On va vous laisser travailler alors.<br>-Je passerais te dire bonne nuit tout à l'heure! Ajouta Itachi avant de suivre sa mère.

**W**

-Dix sept et demi ! S'exclama Sasuke en laissant tomber son stylo sur la table basse. C'est ce que tu appelles être nul dans une matière toi ?  
>-Ben…C'est ma plus mauvaise moyenne…<br>-Je crois que cette heure de révision est largement suffisante alors.  
>-Donc on peut arrêter ? Demanda Naruto tout sourire.<br>-Fini ! Répondu le brun en fermant son livre.  
>-Enfin ! S'exclama le doré en s'allongeant sur la moquette où ils s'étaient installés pour travailler.<p>

Il resta un instant les yeux fermés, le sourire aux lèvres alors que Sasuke le regardait avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

-Ca va ? Demanda-t-il au brun en ouvrant les yeux.  
>-Hun…Ca va.<br>-Tu avais les yeux dans le vague !  
>-Je pensais…<br>-Et bien tu es flippant quand tu penses !  
>-Tu te retiens n'est ce pas ?<br>-Pardon ?  
>-De pleurer…<p>

Naruto le regarda un instant, surprit, avant de se rasseoir et de regarder sa montre.

-Plus les minutes passent et plus ça devient difficile…Souffla-t-il.  
>-Alors laisse toi aller…<p>

Le blond ne répondit rien, il se leva doucement et se dirigea vers la fenêtre sous le regard doux de son hôte.  
>Il se perdit rapidement dans ses pensés en dessinant sur la vitre embuée de drôles de symboles que seul lui pouvait comprendre.<p>

Sasuke l'observa encore un instant avant de le rejoindre pour lui tendre un magnétophone.

-Tiens.  
>-Pourquoi ?<br>-Il y a un piano dans le salon, tu as dû le voir.  
>-Je ne comprends pas…<br>-Tous les ans, à la même date, à minuit et une minute précise tu postes une chanson horriblement triste sur ton blog…Répondit Sasuke…J'ai enfin compris pourquoi…  
>-C'est…<br>-Ne t'en fais pas, il est de la dernière génération, tu pourras tout enregistrer en le posant simplement près de toi.  
>-Tu…<br>-Si tu ne te dépêche pas tu va être en retard. Sourit le brun alors que le doré observait le magnéto l'air perdu. Ne t'en fais pas je vais t'attendre ici.

Naruto ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'éloigner, il saisit sa main et l'entraina à sa suite jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée.  
>Ils passèrent devant Mikoto et Itachi qui discutaient dans la cuisine mais ne leur prêtèrent aucune attention, ces derniers surpris les suivirent jusqu'au salon.<p>

L'invité lâcha enfin la main de Sasuke et s'installa silencieusement au piano après avoir préparé ce qu'il fallait pour l'enregistrement.  
>Il effleura doucement les touches des yeux avant de se décider à y poser les doigts, puis après une bonne inspiration, les premières notes résonnèrent dans la pièce, suivies de près par sa voix douce et mélodieuse.<p>

_**Pour les jours silencieux, où j'écoute tomber la pluie,  
>Et les matins frileux qui me font regretter nos nuits.<br>Pour toutes ces différences qui créent l'indifférence, depuis,  
>Pour les heures passées à regarder tourner l'ennui.<strong>_

_**Et les trésors cachés qu'on enterre à jamais sans vie,**_  
><em><strong>Pour tous les souvenirs qui 's'ennuient à mourir, et puis,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Plus je pense à toi et plus encore je m'aperçois<strong>_  
><em><strong>Que le temps qui passe ne me guérira pas.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Rien ne te remplace, je manque de toi, je meurs de toi,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Et je m'aperçois que tu manques à l'espace.<strong>_

_**Pour cacher mes erreurs que je commets par cœur, et si,**_  
><em><strong>Au profit du bonheur, j'échangeais la douleur sans bruit.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Pour ces sommeils qui dansent, comme des récompenses enfuies,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Quand le bleu des nuances devient gris de souffrance, aussi.<strong>_

_**Pour les soleils violets que je* dissimulais meurtrie,**_  
><em><strong>Et les rires empruntés qui me** raccrochaient à la vie.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Plus je pense à toi et plus encore je m'aperçois<strong>_  
><em><strong>Que le temps qui passe ne me guérira pas.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Rien ne te remplace, je manque de toi, je meurs de toi,<strong>_

_**Et je m'aperçois que tu manques à l'espace.  
><strong>_

_**Laisse-moi respirer, juste une heure encore,  
>Cette fleur fanée, puisque la mort ennemie a pris tout l'amour d'une vie.<strong>_

Mikoto et ses deux fils observaient la scène sans dire un mot, émus par la douleur de Naruto dont les larmes coulaient à présent sans retenue alors que le morceau au piano se faisait de plus en plus douloureux.

_**Plus je pense à toi et plus encore je m'aperçois  
>Que le temps qui passe ne me guérira pas.<br>Rien ne te remplace, je manque de toi, je meurs de toi,  
>Et je m'aperçois, que tu manques à l'espace.<strong>_

_**Laisse-moi respirer, juste une heure encore,  
>Cette fleur fanée, puisque la mort ennemie a pris tout l'amour d'une vie.<strong>_

C'était de plus en plus dur pour Naruto qui avait du mal à finir alors que ses pleurs se faisaient de plus en plus pressants, mais heureusement la chanson touchait à sa fin.

_**Pour les jours silencieux, où j'écoute tomber la pluie,  
>Et les matins de dieu… <strong>_

_**Je te regrette chaque nuit.**_

Sasuke se précipita vers le doré qui avait brusquement fermé le piano et sa mère fut surprise de voir qu'il pleurait aussi.

-Ca va aller Naru…On le mettra en ligne tout à l'heure, il est encore tôt…Murmura le brun en le serrant contre lui…Ca va aller…  
>-Qu'est ce qui …<p>

Mikoto retint son ainé par le bras pour l'empêcher de les rejoindre et le tira brusquement vers la cuisine.

-Il vaut mieux les laisser seul.  
>-Mais…<br>-Tu comptes faire passer ton orgueil avant le bien être de Naruto ? Demanda-t-elle fermement.  
>-Ca n'a rien à voir avec de l'orgueil ! Répondit-il sèchement en la suivant tout de même.<p>

Naruto pleura plus d'une heure installé sur le canapé dans les bras de Sasuke qui le tenait ferment contre lui en lui murmurant de temps en temps des mots réconfortants.

Doucement, les pleurs se calmèrent et se transformèrent en larmes silencieuses.

-Ca va mieux ?  
>-Oui…Répondit le blond en essuyant ses yeux rougis…Je vais juste avoir un horrible mal de tête !<br>-Tu devrais monter poster ta chanson, je te rejoins avec de l'aspirine !

Naruto acquiesça et une fois Sasuke disparu dans la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée il monta à l'étage, étrangement plus apaisé.  
>Il s'assit au sol devant l'ordinateur qu'ils avaient utilisé pour leur révision et connecta le magnétophone pour y charger son œuvre pendant qu'il se connectait à son blog.<p>

Son hôte le rejoignit rapidement avec un verre d'eau où fondait bruyamment le cachet effervescent que le blond regarda avec dégout.

-Ne fais pas cette tête ! J'ai prévu du chocolat pour après !  
>-Mon héros !<br>-Tu peux le dire !  
>-Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à ton portable ? Demanda Naruto avant d'avaler son médicament.<br>-C'est Neji…Soupira le brun…Je lui ai dis que j'étais avec toi et que je n'avais pas de temps à lui consacrer mais il insiste !  
>-Il est sacrément amoureux de toi ! Lança le blond en grimaçant avant de se jeter sur le chocolat.<br>-Peut être…Je n'en sais rien…  
>-Tu n'en sais rien ?!<br>-L'amour n'est pas quelque chose que je conçois…Expliqua Sasuke…Pour moi ça n'existe pas !  
>-Hum…Mauvaise expérience ?<br>-Mon père répétait sans cesse que ma mère était la femme de sa vie, ça ne l'a pourtant pas empêché de passer son temps à la tromper !

Naruto ne répondit rien, il éteignit l'ordinateur alors que son hôte se déshabillait pour se mettre au lit.

-Tu sais…Je comprends que ce genre d'exemple t'ai dégouté de l'amour mais j'existe…Alors ton autre âme sœur, celle qui te complétera sur le plan sentimental existe aussi…J'en suis sûr ! Déclara-t-il en se mettant au lit à son tour.  
>-Est-ce que…Est-ce que la tienne c'était Gaara ?<br>-Je ne sais pas…  
>-Comment vous êtes vous rencontrés ?<br>-Nos parents étaient ensembles à la fac, et ne se sont plus quittés après ça. Gaara était mon seul ami.  
>-Le seul ? S'étonna Sasuke en se tournant vers lui.<br>-Mon frère est très protecteur, il a toujours fait fuir les gens qui s'approchaient de moi…Seul Gaa a résisté à ses menaces et ses coups bas.  
>-Je dirais que c'est plus possessif que protecteur !<br>-Sans doute…  
>-Et donc en grandissant vous êtes naturellement sortis ensemble ?<br>-Oh non, loin de là ! S'exclama Naruto. Gaara parlait de l'amour dans des termes pires que les tiens ! En plus je ne le voyais pas du tout comme un copain potentiel !  
>-Vraiment ?<br>-J'ai eu pas mal de petites histoires mais le premier garçon avec qui ça a été plus qu'un flirt s'appelait Sai, j'avais 14 ans.

Sasuke sera machinalement son poing autour du drap noir, tentant de faire abstraction du poids qui lui écraser soudainement la poitrine.

-Oh…Et ça a duré longtemps ? Finit-il par demander  
>-Quatre mois à peine…<br>-Mauvais souvenirs ?  
>-Oui plutôt…Mais il n'y était pour rien…Répondit le doré les yeux toujours fixés au plafond…C'est à cette époque que ma relation avec Gaara a changé…<br>-Comment ?  
>-Il détestait Sai presque autant que mon frère et faisait son possible pour que je n'ai jamais deux minutes avec lui…J'avais vraiment du mal à saisir son comportement et je lui en voulais beaucoup de réagir comme il le faisait.<br>-Il était jaloux.  
>-Oui, c'est aussi ce que j'ai compris…Et quand je l'ai su ça m'a étrangement fait du bien, du coup je suis allé directement lui demander, en pleine nuit à trois heures du matin !<br>-Et tout s'est arrangé comme par magie !  
>-Oh non ! Il a tout nié en criant que je délirais complètement…<br>-Têtu !  
>-Très !<br>-Et donc ?  
>-On a arrêté de se parler pendant un moment, il me faisait la gueule et je passais tout mon temps avec Sai pour oublier…<br>-C'est pour lui que vous avez rompus ?  
>-Non, pas du tout…J'étais bien avec Sai…<br>-Pourquoi c'est si difficile de parler de lui ?  
>-Parce qu'il est mort !<br>-Oh…  
>-Oui, je porte malheur à tous mes copains…<br>-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Gronda Sasuke en lui prenant la main  
>-Bref… Après ça Gaara est revenu vers moi pour me consoler, on s'est en quelque sorte retrouvé.<br>-Mais vous n'étiez toujours pas ensemble ?  
>-Non…Mais un soir il m'a embrassé avant de partir comme un voleur.<br>-Pas très courageux…  
>-Moi ça m'a complètement chamboulé, j'y ai pensé toute la nuit… J'étais sur un petit nuage !<br>-Tu l'aimais…

Sasuke avait soufflé cette phrase difficilement comme s'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir entendre la réponse, bien qu'il l'a connaisse déjà.

-Oui, ce soir-là j'ai vraiment compris tout ce que je ressentais pour lui… Sauf que le lendemain il a fait comme si de rien n'était et quand je lui ai dis que je l'aimais il m'a dit que le baiser ne voulait rien dire, que c'était juste une pulsion…Expliqua Naruto  
>-Ca t'a fais du mal… Souffla le brun en amenant sa main qu'il tenait toujours vers sa bouche pour l'embrasser.<br>-Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point… Et le pire c'est que le lendemain il s'est affiché avec un type qui s'amusait à me pourrir la vie depuis des années et il lui a roulé le patin du siècle devant moi !  
>-Quel enfoiré !<br>-J'étais anéanti…  
>-Qu'est ce que tu as fais ?<br>-Je suis allé voir Sas' pour pleurer sur son épaule…C'était la seule personne à qui je pouvais parler…Il m'a écouté insulter Gaara et crier que je ne voulais plus jamais le voir, il m'a consolé, fait rire et…  
>-Et ?<br>-On…  
>-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, non ?<br>-On s'est embrassé et on a fini par coucher ensemble.  
>-Et Hidan qui m'a assuré que lui et Sasori te considèrent comme leur petit frère ! Cracha Sasuke.<br>-Pour Hidan c'est vrai… Mais avec Sas' c'est différent…  
>-Et vous êtes sortis ensemble ?<br>-Non pas vraiment…Je ne voulais pas être avec quelqu'un alors que j'étais amoureux de Gaa et puis mon frère ne l'aurait pas supporté… On se voyait de temps en temps pour…  
>-Le sexe !<br>-Oui mais pas que…  
>-Ouai…<br>-Ca a duré un mois environ… C'était une période particulière pour moi… J'essayais de ne plus penser à Sai, d'oublier Gaara que je fuyais comme la peste et ça allait de moins en moins avec mon frère… Du coup Sas' me faisait beaucoup de bien…  
>-Oui, j'imagine…<br>-Ca t'agace à ce point que j'ai couché avec Sasori ?  
>-Je… ne… Balbutia Sasuke… Fini plutôt ton histoire sur toi et Gaara !<p>

Naruto réfléchit quelques instants, un peu perdu dans ses souvenirs pas si lointains avant de poursuivre son récit.

-Comme je l'ignorais et qu'il ne savait plus ce que je faisais de mes journées il m'a suivit jusqu'à chez Sas' et nous a surprit dans une position… délicate…  
>-Vous baisiez quoi !<br>-Ca l'a rendu dingue, il s'en ait prit à Sasori et ça a fini en bagarre… J'ai du appeler Hidan pour les calmer et je suis resté seul avec Gaa.  
>-Vous avez parlé ?<br>-Je lui ai dis que je n'avais pas de compte à lui rendre, que je couchais avec qui je voulais…J'étais hors de moi et lui ne disait plus un mot…  
>-Et ?<br>-Quand j'ai eu fini il m'a sourit et m'a fait la plus belle déclaration de ma vie…  
>-Guimauve ?<br>-Oh oui, tu aurais détesté ! Rit Naruto. C'était dégoulinant !  
>-Et tu as aimé ?<br>-Adoré ! J'étais vraiment fou de joie…

Il eu un petit silence avant que Sasuke ne se décide à reprendre la parole, sa curiosité était la plus forte.

-Et depuis ?  
>-Hein ?<br>-C'était il y a un moment non ?  
>-Il est mort il y a deux ans seulement…<br>-Donc tu n'as eu personne d'autre ? Insista le brun. Plus rien de sérieux ?  
>-Je ne tomberais plus jamais amoureux…<br>-Pourquoi ?  
>-Parce que c'est quelque chose qui semble m'être interdit…<br>-Ce sont des excuses !  
>-Et c'est le type qui ne croit pas en l'amour qui me dit ça ? Sourit Naruto en se tournant vers sur le côté pour lui faire face.<br>-Si un mec comme moi se mettait à y croire, tu envisagerais d'y croire aussi pour toi ?  
>-Ca ne dépend pas vraiment de moi…Murmura-t-il.<br>-Hun ?  
>-Rien… On devrait dormir…<br>-Merci.  
>-De quoi ?<br>-De t'être confié.  
>-Merci à toi de m'avoir écouté.<br>-Ca ne t'a pas rappelé de mauvais souvenirs ?  
>-Ça m'a fait du bien.<br>- Si ça ne va pas cette nuit, réveille-moi.  
>-Bonne nuit.<br>-Bonne nuit Naru.

Lors qu'une demi heure plus tard Itachi entra pour souhaiter bonne nuit à Naruto il le vit endormit contre son frère, la tête posé sur son torse et une jambe entre les siennes.

-Moi qui croyais que tu ne pourrais pas dormir…

**W**

Naruto se réveilla avec un sentiment de bien être intense qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis des années et c'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur le torse pâle et musclé de Sasuke.  
>Ce dernier dormait encore profondément et le serrait fortement contre lui, une main enlaçant ses épaules et une autre ses hanches.<p>

_« L'amour n'est pas quelque chose que je conçois, pour moi ça n'existe pas ! »_

Le doré soupira avant de tenter de se défaire de l'étreinte du brun sans le réveiller, mais ce dernier grogna avant de raffermir sa prise.  
>Étrangement la réaction de Sasuke fit sourire Naruto qui sentit une fois de plus son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer et son estomac se tordre.<p>

Machinalement il se mit à dessiner du bout des doigts sur le torse qui lui servait d'oreiller, s'amusant des réactions du brun.

-Tu t'amuses ?  
>-Fallait bien que je m'occupe vu que tu ne voulais pas me lâcher !<br>- Sais-tu le nombre de personne qui rêverait d'être à ta place ?  
>-Oh oui ! D'ailleurs j'ai faillit envoyer une photo à Ino, Kiba et Neji !<br>-Tu tiens tant que ça à mourir ?  
>-Parce que tu ne me protégerais pas ? Demanda Naruto en se relevant pour approcher son visage de celui du brun.<p>

-Bien sûr que si. Répondit-il avec un sourire tendre en caressant la joue du blond.

Il paru aussi surprit que ce dernier de son geste et ils restèrent un instant à se regarder en rougissant sans toute fois pouvoir bouger jusqu'à ce qu'Itachi frappe à la porte.

-Réveillés ?  
>-Oui ! Cria Naruto en bondissant du lit.<br>-Ca va ? Demanda l'ainé en le serrant contre lui.  
>-Oui, tout va très bien.<br>-Ne te colles pas à ce pervers tant que tu n'es pas habillé, c'est dangereux ! Grogna Sasuke en se levant à son tour.  
>-Serait-ce ton adorable grand frère que tu traites ainsi ? Demanda Itachi<br>-Tu vois un autre obsédé dans cette pièce ?  
>-Ca suffit les garçons ! Intervint Mikoto qui venait d'arriver.<br>-Bonjour.  
>-Bonjour Naruto, bien dormi ?<br>-Parfaitement, merci.  
>-Tiens, je t'ai apporté des vêtements qui devraient t'aller, j'ai mis les tiens à la machine.<br>-Merci beaucoup Madame.  
>-Ah non ! Pas de madame entre nous ! S'exclama-t-elle. Appel moi Mikoto !<br>-D'accord.  
>-Tu peux utiliser la salle de bain Naru, je vais utiliser celle d'Itachi !<br>-Et bien dépêchez vous sinon vous n'aurez pas le temps de déjeuner !

**W**

Mikoto déposa son fils et Naruto à quelques pas du lycée, devant Shikamaru qui attendait comme tous les matins son meilleur ami.  
>Ils firent le reste du chemin tranquillement tous les trois comme si le blond avait toujours fait parti de leur groupe.<p>

Cependant la bonne ambiance se dégrada assez rapidement lorsqu'ils entèrent dans la cour de leur établissement, Naruto attirait de nombreux regards et chuchotement qui lui firent baisser la tête alors que Sasuke et Shikamaru cherchaient à comprendre ce qui se passait.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens… Ne serait- ce pas notre célébrité ? Railla Neji en s'avançant vers eux.  
>-A quoi tu joues ? Demanda Sasuke.<br>-Dis Naruto j'ai quelqu'un dont je voudrais me débarrasser, tu crois tu pourrais demander à ton frère de le faire pour moi ? Continua-t-il sur le même ton.  
>-Neji ça suffit !<br>-Quoi Sasuke, tu veux dire que tu n'es pas au courant ? Demanda-t-il en s'avançant vers Naruto qui avait toujours les yeux rivés vers le sol. Tu ne lui a pas expliqué que tu adorais sucer la queue de ton frère et qu'il était le seul à pouvoir te la mettre bien profond ?  
>-Je t'interdis de parler de lui ! Hurla le blond.<br>-Ca ne va pas d'inventer des horreurs pareilles ? S'emporta Sasuke  
>-Il ne ment pas ! Intervint Kiba. Tout le monde est au courant que ce dégénéré couche avec son frère !<br>-Tu es vraiment dégoutant ! Cracha Ino en le bousculant alors que la foule épaississait autour d'eux. Comment oses-tu encore te montrer devant nous ? Ajouta-t-elle en s'apprêtant à le gifler.  
>- Ecoute-moi bien pétasse… Siffla froidement un jeune homme blond qui venait d'attraper la main de la jeune femme… Si tu pose à nouveau tes sales pates sur lui je te tue !<br>-C'est lui ! C'est Deidara ! Hurla un jeune homme, créant ainsi la panique parmi les élèves qui s'éloignèrent rapidement du nouvel arrivant.

Naruto qui avait relevé la tête regardait son frère sans la moindre réaction, il semblait paralysé et aucun mot ne voulait sortir de sa bouche.  
>Deidara sourit devant cette scène puis il caressa doucement la joue de son cadet.<p>

-Alors, tu n'es pas content de me voir ?  
>-C'est… c'est vraiment toi ?<br>-Tu connais quelqu'un d'autre d'aussi sexy que moi ? Répondit-il en le prenant dans ses bras.  
>-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?<br>-Il a le droit à deux heures de libres. Expliqua une femme blonde à forte poitrine. Et évidemment il a voulu vous voir.  
>-Docteur Tenju pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dis ?<br>-Il voulait vous faire une surprise.  
>-Pourquoi cet horrible assassin à eu le droit d'entrer dans notre lycée ? Hurla Ino<br>-Est-ce que ce sont des amis à toi ? Demanda Deidara à son frère en montrant Sasuke et Shikamaru.  
>-NON ! Bien sûr que non ! S'exclama Naruto paniqué. Tu sais bien que je n'ai que toi Dei ! Ajouta-t-il en lui prenant le bras pour l'éloigner. Allons faire une ballade tous les deux !<br>-Ce n'est pas d'une ballade dont j'ai envie…  
>-Tout ce que tu veux… Souffla difficilement le cadet dont le sourire s'était figé.<p>

Sasuke les regarda s'éloigner sans bouger en serrant les poings.

-Pourquoi a-t-il dit que nous n'étions pas amis ? Demanda-t-il  
>-Mais tu le connais à peine ! Cria Kiba<br>-Sasuke ce type est dégoutant ! Tu as bien vu son frère non ? S'exclama Ino. Ce sont des assassins dégénérés !  
>-Ta gueule ! Hurla le brun. Tu entends les conneries que ta bouche débite ?<br>-Mais enfin tout le lycée est au courant ! Ajouta Neji  
>-Toi ! Cracha Sasuke en l'attrapant violemment par sa chemise.<br>-Arrête ! L'interrompit Shikamaru.  
>-Mais…<br>-Écoute, Naruto est vraiment devenu bizarre quand son frère à débarquer, je crois que tu devrais le rejoindre au lieu de perdre ton temps avec ce connard !

Sasuke soupira avant de lâcher Neji et de se précipiter dans la direction qu'avait prit son âme sœur, il couru pendant une dizaine de minute avant de s'arrêter subitement sous le choc.

Il était surement dans un mauvais rêve… ce qu'il voyait ne pouvait pas être vrai… Naruto ne pouvait pas… Naruto ne pouvait pas embrasser à pleine bouche son propre frère !

**W**

Musique : « Plus je pense à toi » By Patrick Fiori


	4. Ames en transition

Titre: Intended not to love (INTL)

Genre: Romance/Léger Angst et _Hurt/Comfort_.

Précisions supplémentaires: C'est un UA (hors du monde Naruto) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leurs caractères sont donc différents de ceux qui leurs sont attribués dans l'œuvre originale.).

Pairing: SasuNaru et d'autres ?/Naru évoqués seulement.

Raiting: Entre M et Ma..

Warning: Un sujet extrêmement tabou y est abordé!

Résumé: _"...je vous parle d'un être qui a bouleversé chaque partie de moi, chaque minuscule fragment de mon être, qui a retourné toute ma vision de la vie et des êtres humains violemment, passionnément et intensément comme s'il lisait en moi, comme s'il me connaissait depuis toujours alors qu'en fait nous ne nous sommes jamais réellement rencontrés."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note1: On m'a demandé si comme expliqué dans les notes de la première partie j'avais l'intention de traiter une nouvelle fois le sujet de l'inceste et la réponse est oui! Il sera abordé d'une manière différente et dans un autre contexte mais j'en parlerais à nouveau. C'est un sujet tabou mais qui m'interpelle (je ne parle évidement pas d'abus sexuel) car j'essaye de le voir comme je verrais n'importe quel amour ! Bien sur dans cette histoire ci ce n'est pas le cas, la relation DeiNaru ne peut pas être considérée comme une histoire d'amour mais plus comme quelque chose d'imposé, de violent et d'illégal mais j'espère arriver à traiter une autre facette de ce sujet dans la prochaine histoire où il sera abordé. Bon je crois que j'ai largement répondu à la question et que vous vous foutez un peu « du pourquoi du comment de l'inceste et moi »^^**_

_**Note2 : La chanson « Darkness eyes » est une chanson que je trouve sublime et que j'adore (comme toutes celles de mes chéris) et je tenais à m'excuser au près des fans car la traduction (la chanson est en japonais et anglais à la base) ne rend pas justice à la beauté du texte. Par moment il est assez difficile de tout saisir, mais j'espère que malgré tout vous y arriverez ! Si vous avez une autre traduction, n'hésitez pas ! **_

_**Note3 : Un énorme merci à ma nouvelle bêta Shanatora qui en plus de corriger cette partie 4 à aussi fait les 3 d'avant que j'ai repostés sans fautes ! Elle m'a aussi écouté me plaindre sans m'envoyer bouler et m'a aidé à me débloquer dans j'avais du mal ou que je doutais ! Donc encore une fois MERCI !**_

* * *

><p>Intended not to love<p>

Partie 4

**Âmes en transition**

Naruto se réveilla difficilement, totalement nu dans son lit, machinalement il tendit le bras sur la droite pour être sûr que son frère était parti.  
>Il se redressa et tendit l'oreille, attentif au moindre bruit qui pourrait se faire entendre mais rien ne vint briser le silence oppressant.<p>

Il soupira de soulagement avant de se précipiter dans la salle de bain pour vomir alors que son esprit lui renvoyait en boucle les images de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt.

Les vomissements s'arrêtèrent au bout d'une dizaine de minutes.

Les larmes aux yeux et la gorge irritée, il alluma le jet d'eau pour s'installer dans la douche et laisser enfin couler ses larmes.

Pourquoi ?  
>Cette question revenait toujours lorsqu'il pensait aux sentiments que son frère nourrissait pour lui…<br>Pourquoi ?

Deidara avait toujours été un frère génial, extrêmement tendre, à l'écoute et protecteur, seulement avec les années il était devenu possessif, interdisant quiconque de s'approcher de son cadet, l'empêchant d'avoir des amis, cherchant même à l'éloigner de leurs parents.

Au début personne ne s'en inquiétait, Naruto était un enfant aimé et choyé qui avait la chance d'avoir un frère exceptionnel…

Dei était doué en tout, à l'école, en sport, pour se faire des amis, pour faire rire mais aussi pour faire peur ou faire mal… Il avait très vite acquis une réputation de mec dangereux et redoutable qui perdait tout contrôle lorsqu'il était question de son petit frère, chose qui avait encore accru la solitude de ce dernier.

Après la mort de Sai, les choses avaient changé et leurs parents avaient commencé à ouvrir les yeux, à comprendre que l'amour que portait l'ainé à son frère était de l'obsession et que ça n'avait plus rien de fraternel.

Ils firent alors des efforts pour essayer de les éloigner, de protéger leur cadet, l'encourageant dans sa relation avec Gaara qu'ils appréciaient beaucoup, le poussant à sortir avec Sasori et Hidan sans son frère, passant plus de temps à la maison…

Mais lorsqu'un soir ils surprirent Deidara embrassant Naruto et qu'en plus ce dernier leur cria que ce n'était ni la première ni la dernière fois ils comprirent qu'il était trop tard et décidèrent d'agir. Seulement, ils n'en eurent jamais l'occasion…

L'adolescent sorti brusquement de la douche, avec le besoin presque viscéral de voir Sasuke, de se confier à lui, de lui demander de l'aider… Il savait que ce dernier pourrait le comprendre et le soutenir, qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas !

Il enfila rapidement, et sans prendre la peine de se sécher, un pantalon de sport et un tee-shirt puis attrapa fébrilement son téléphone.

-Sasuke, c'est Naruto je suis désolé de te déranger mais j'ai vraiment besoin de te voir ! Tu penses qu'on peut se retrouver d'ici une demi-heure au café en face du lycée ?  
>-Pas la peine, je suis devant ta porte. Répondit l'autre d'une voix froide avant de raccrocher.<p>

Naruto frissonna, il eu même la chair de poule, conscient que le ton employé ne présageait rien de bon.  
>Il se dirigea tout de même jusqu'à l'entrée pour ouvrir la porte où l'attendait effectivement son âme sœur.<p>

-Tu veux entrer ? Demanda-t-il doucement.  
>-Je ne veux pas, non !<br>-Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu as l'air en colère…  
>-Peut-être parce que je me suis rendu compte que tu t'étais foutu de moi ?<br>-Quoi ?  
>-Tu pensais vraiment que je ne m'en rendrais pas compte ? Cria-t-il. Tu croyais qu'en enfonçant ta langue dans la gorge de ton frère en pleine rue personne ne verrait rien ?<br>-Tu… tu nous as vus…  
>-Quand je pense que je voulais te rattraper pour te consoler ! Quel imbécile je fais !<br>-NON ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !  
>-Oh donc tu ne baise pas avec ton propre frère ? Vous ne venez pas de vous envoyez en l'air ?<br>-C'est…  
>-Neji avait raison…<br>-Non ! Il cherche juste à nous séparer !  
>-Comment ai-je pu croire qu'un être aussi répugnant que toi pouvait être mon âme sœur ?<br>-Ne dis pas ça ! Hurla Naruto en pleurant. Laisses-moi t'expliquer !  
>-Je ne veux pas de quelqu'un comme toi dans ma vie ! Tu me donnes envie de vomir !<br>-Je t'en pris écoute moi ! Ne me laisse pas seul !  
>-Quoi ton frère ne te suffit pas ? Tu penses nous ajouter, Itachi et moi, à ta liste ? Cracha le brun. Pour se faire un plan « entre frères » c'est ça ?<p>

Naruto s'accrocha à sa veste pour le retenir, chancelant et pleurant, le suppliant de l'écouter et de le croire, de ne pas le laisser seul mais Sasuke le repoussa violement, sans s'émouvoir de le voir tomber durement au sol.

-Je ne veux plus rien à voir à faire avec un dégénéré comme toi ! Tu me dégoutes ! Lança-t-il avant de partir sans se retourner.

Le blond resta par terre sur le pas de la porte, pleurant et gémissant dans le froid, sans se soucier de ses cheveux trempés ou du regard des passants.

Son frère avait réussit. Encore une fois il avait fait le vide autour de lui, s'assurant qu'il soit détesté et totalement à sa merci sans personne pour le sauver.

**W**

Itachi rentra chez lui soucieux de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de Naruto, habituellement ils échangeaient plusieurs messages par jour et là il n'avait reçu aucune réponse.

L'oubliait-il auprès de son cadet ?

Il secoua la tête négativement en ouvrant la porte d'entrée, s'injuriant mentalement d'avoir des pensés aussi stupides.

Il fut surprit d'entendre sa mère crier et Sasuke lui répondre sur le même ton, même s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils se disaient il était clair que ces deux là se disputaient.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il aux deux autres qui s'étaient tus à son arrivée.  
>-Rien qui ne te concerne ! Aboya Sasuke.<br>-Itachi, sais-tu que Naruto à un frère ? Le questionna sa mère.

L'ainé pâlit subitement, surprenant son cadet et Mikoto.

-Deidara est ici ?  
>-Apparemment.<br>-Il a vu Naru ? Paniqua-t-il. Il n'est pas avec toi Sasuke ?  
>-Il a l'air de préférer la présence de son…frère !<br>-Tu veux dire que tu les as laissés seuls ensemble ?  
>-Je n'allais pas interrompre leur partie de jambe en l'air !<p>

Itachi l'attrapa par son tee-shirt avant de la plaquer violement contre le frigo.

-Tu veux dire que tu as vu cet enfoiré toucher Naru et que tu n'es pas intervenu ?  
>-Itachi, ça suffit ! Gronda Mikoto<br>-Et tu te dis son ami ? Hurla-t-il en le lâchant pour le laisser glisser au sol.  
>-Pourquoi tu t'énerves contre moi ? Souffla Sasuke les yeux rivés au sol. C'est lui le dégénéré qui baise avec son frère.<br>-TU ES VRAIMENT UN ABRUTI !  
>-Itachi calme toi et explique-nous ce qu'il se passe ! Intervint sa mère.<br>-Je n'ai pas le temps ! Lança-t-il en renfilant son manteau. Je dois retrouver Naruto avant qu'il ne fasse une connerie ou que son frangin ne le…

Il tapa dans un mur au lieu de finir sa phrase et se précipita à l'extérieur, sous la pluie, oubliant même de prendre un parapluie alors que dans la cuisine, son frère était toujours assis contre le frigo, les yeux baissés.

-Tu crois vraiment que j'ai mal agis ? Demanda-t-il doucement à sa mère.  
>-Oui… Souffla-t-elle sincèrement. Naruto est quelqu'un de bien et tu le sais… En tant qu'ami et âme sœur tu devrais te réjouir de son bonheur et essayer de le comprendre.<p>

Elle s'assit à la table avant de reprendre.

-S'il est amoureux de son frère alors la situation doit être difficile pour lui, il n'a surement personne pour le soutenir…  
>-Mais !<br>-Je suis persuadé que Naruto ne te dégoute pas, et que si c'était un autre que tu avais vu à la place de son frère tu aurais quand même réagi violement… L'inceste n'est qu'une excuse…  
>-Pourquoi ? Gémit Sasuke qui ne pouvait plus contenir ses larmes. Pourquoi ça fait si mal ?<br>-Tu n'es pas prêt mon chéri.  
>-A quoi ?<br>-Ne devrais-tu pas d'abord te soucier de Naruto ? Penses-tu vraiment que s'il était heureux il t'aurait appelé et supplié de l'aider ?  
>-Mais je les ai vus !<br>- Si je t'embrassais maintenant, que ferais-tu ? Demanda-t-elle. Rejetterais-tu ta mère ?  
>-Mais ce n'est pas…<br>-Non, tu ne le ferais pas ! L'interrompit-elle. Du moins pas tout de suite, et si quelqu'un entrait à ce moment il se ferait surement des idées…  
>-Je…<br>-Réfléchis y mon ange… Pense à Naruto, tout ce que tu sais de lui et ce que ton cœur t'en dit.

Elle se leva, l'embrassa tendrement sur le front avant de quitter la cuisine.

**W**

Itachi courait à perdre haleine sous la pluie sans prendre la peine de s'excuser auprès des personnes qu'il bousculait dans sa course folle.  
>Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à destination, la première chose qu'il vit fût une masse, recroquevillée sur elle-même, trempée et amorphe.<p>

-Naru ! S'exclama-t-il en se rapprochant alors que l'autre levait des yeux vides et rougis vers lui.  
>-Tachi…<br>-Tu es fou de rester dehors par un temps pareil ! Aller viens, on rentre.  
>-NON ! Cria le blond en s'accrochant à son manteau. Je ne veux pas y retourner, je ne veux pas !<br>-Tu étais vraiment avec ton frère… Souffla-t-il en s'asseyant près de lui.  
>-Je le déteste Tachi… Je le déteste ! Gémit-il. Pourquoi m'a-t-il fait ça ? Pourquoi moi ?<br>-Il ne t'a quand même pas…  
>-Je ne voulais pas ! Pleura-t-il. Je ne voulais vraiment pas ! Mais je n'ai rien dis… Qu'est ce que je pouvais faire à part lui assurer que j'étais à lui ?<br>-L'enfoiré !  
>-Je ne pourrais pas supporter que ça recommence !<br>-Alors va dire la vérité à ses médecins ! Tu ne peux pas les laisser croire qu'il est guérit !  
>-Mais c'est ma seule famille !<br>-Et c'est justement de sa faute si tu es seul !  
>-De toute façon je suis répugnant… Souffla-t-il en baissant la tête.<br>-Ne dis pas de bêtises.  
>-Si ! Il me l'a dit ! Il m'a dit que je le dégoutais !<br>-Qui ? Ton frère ?  
>-Le tien…<br>-Crétin ! Siffla le brun.  
>-Sasuke ne veut plus de moi ! Pleura le doré. Il m'a abandonné… Moi je croyais que des âmes sœurs ça ne se laissaient pas…<br>-Je ne comprends pas tout mais tu me fais peur à regarder dans le vide comme ça ! En plus tu vas attraper la mort, alors si tu ne veux plus rentrer chez toi, je te ramène chez moi ! Lança-t-il en le soulevant dans ses bras.  
>-NON ! Sasu…<br>-On s'en fou de mon imbécile de frère ! S'il n'est pas capable d'être là quand tu vas mal alors oublie-le ! S'emporta Itachi.

Naruto baissa la tête et l'ainé se radoucit, s'en voulant de s'être énervé contre lui.

-Moi je suis là… Reprit-il plus doucement… Laisses-moi m'occuper de toi…

**W**

Dans le salon des Uchiwa, Sasori faisait les cents pas en marmonnant un chapelet d'insultes et de menaces toutes destinées à Deidara pendant qu'Hidan l'observait en se triturant les doigts et que Sasuke ressassait en boucle les derniers événements de la journée.

Il s'était très mal comporté avec Naruto, il le savait.

Avec du recul, les conseils de sa mère et les cris du roux et du bleuté l'avaient forcé à revoir sa position mais sur le coup en voyant son âme sœur embrasser son propre frère… Non, en fait c'était le fait de le voir embrasser un autre, le fait que ce soit son aîné avait juste servit de prétexte à sa crise, il préférait passer pour un moraliste plutôt que pour un mec jaloux… Mais à présent il s'en voulait, il s'en voulait énormément même…

Comment allait-il pouvoir arranger les choses et se faire pardonner ?

-Putain ! Pourquoi Itachi ne répond pas à son portable ? Hurla Sasori.  
>-S'il est tombé sur Deidara… Souffla presque timidement Hidan. Enfin tu vois, ça doit pas bien se passer…<br>-Et nous on est ici comme des cons sans savoir ce qu'ils font ni où ils sont !  
>-Son frère n'était plus là quand je suis allé le voir… Expliqua Sasuke.<br>-Quand je pense que tu l'as abandonné avec ce malade et qu'ensuite alors qu'il attendait ton soutien tu l'as rejeté comme une merde !  
>-Comment voulais-tu que je devine la situation ? Cria le brun. D'ailleurs je ne suis toujours au courant de rien !<br>-Ouai, ben reste en dehors de ça ! Tu en as déjà bien assez fait !  
>-Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi ! Cracha Sasuke en se levant pour faire face au roux.<br>-Ca suffit ! Intervint Mikoto. Vous n'avez pas honte de vous comporter comme des gamins dans une telle situation ? Vous pensez que c'est ce genre d'attitude qui va aider Naruto ?

Les deux jeunes hommes ne dirent pas un mot, ils détournèrent la tête et chacun reprit sa place initiale.

La chef de famille s'assit à côté de son fils et lui prit la main pour l'apaiser, parfaitement consciente du malaise de ce dernier.

L'ambiance tendue fut brisée par l'arrivée d'Itachi trempé qui portait un Naruto totalement absent et tout aussi mouillé.

-Mon Dieu ! S'exclama Mikoto en se précipitant vers lui avec Sasori et Hidan.  
>-J'avais pas assez de monnaie… Tu peux payer le taxi qui attend ? Demanda le brun.<br>-J'y vais ! Lança le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus.  
>-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Le questionna le roux.<br>-Je vais d'abord m'occuper de lui, il faut qu'il prenne un bain et qu'il se change !

Itachi se dirigea sans attendre de réponse vers les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre alors que Sasori s'asseyait enfin dans un soupire de frustration et de soulagement.

Mikoto se tourna vers son cadet qui s'était figé sur le pas de la porte du salon en voyant l'état dans lequel était le blond.  
>Elle voyait clairement qu'il était bouleversé et qu'il se sentait coupable, elle s'approcha donc doucement de lui pour prendre la main et l'entrainer avec elle.<p>

-Viens avec moi, on va lui préparer de quoi reprendre des forces…

L'adolescent se laissa faire docilement et suivit sans un mot sa mère jusqu'à la cuisine.

**W**

A l'étage, Itachi avait déshabillé Naruto et l'aidait à s'installer dans la baignoire emplie d'eau chaude et de mousse.  
>Voyant que ce dernier ne réagissait toujours pas, il prit l'incitative de prendre le pommeau de douche afin de mouiller le haut de son corps et ses cheveux.<p>

-C'est important que tu te réchauffes… Souffla-t-il.  
>-J'ai beau me laver, je me sens toujours aussi sale ! Gémit-il en pleurant. Tu ne devrais même pas me toucher, je suis dégoutant !<p>

L'ainé ne dit rien, il se déshabilla rapidement et entra à son tour dans l'immense baignoire sous les yeux médusé du plus jeune.

-Qu'est ce que…  
>-Je vais te chouchouter jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes propre ! Sourit le brun en lui faisant signe de se rapprocher de lui.<p>

Naruto comprit que c'était sa manière de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne le dégoutait pas.  
>Timidement il se leva pour s'installer entre ses jambes et le laissa lui laver les cheveux.<p>

**W**

L'ambiance dans la cuisine était étrange, Mikoto cherchait les mots depuis plus d'une demi heure pour remonter le moral de son fils qui n'avait cessé de fixer son verre encore plein pendant que Sasori passait ses nerfs sur les légumes qu'il épluchait en marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles sous l'œil confus d'Hidan qui était chargé d'aplatir la pâte à tarte.

La mère de famille voulu prendre la parole mais l'entrée de son ainé l'en empêcha.

-Ca sent bon ! S'exclama-t-il comme si de rien n'était en se séchant les cheveux.  
>-Tu as aussi prit un bain ? Demanda son frère.<br>-Je suis sous surveillance ?  
>-Je cherche juste à comprendre pourquoi tu es mouillé alors que c'est Naru qui devait se laver pour se réchauffer.<br>-Oh mais il a bien chaud maintenant, ne t'en fais pas ! Le provoqua Itachi.  
>-Qu'est ce que tu insinues ? Cracha Sasuke en se levant, faisant tomber sa chaise par la même occasion.<br>-Ca suffit les garçons ! Intervint leur mère. Itachi ne trouves-tu pas déplacé de t'être lavé avec lui ?  
>-Non ! D'ailleurs cette nuit c'est dans ma chambre qu'il dormira !<br>-Ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! Je suis ta mère et jusqu'à preuve du contraire c'est encore moi qui décide de ce qui se passe sous mon toit !  
>-J'irais à l'hôtel s'il le faut !<p>

Le jeune homme et sa mère se fixèrent un instant avant que le fils ne détourne la tête en soupirant.

-Maman, s'il te plait… Souffla-t-il. Il a vraiment besoin… Je ne peux pas l'abandonner !  
>-Il peut venir chez moi, après tout je m'occupe de lui depuis l'enfance ! Intervint Sasori.<br>-Oui, on sait, « comme un frère » ! Railla Sasuke. Sauf que ses grands frères ont tendance à lui sauter dessus ! Alors non il n'ira pas chez toi !  
>-Je ne pense pas que tu ais ton mot à dire !<br>-Vous n'avez en effet ni l'un ni l'autre votre avis à donner ! Trancha Itachi.  
>-Je peux savoir ce qui te permet de décider pour lui ? Lui demanda le roux.<br>-Bon maintenant ça suffit ! Cria Mikoto en les séparant. Je pense que Naruto est assez grand pour décider de ce qu'il veut faire !  
>-Je vais aller à l'hôtel. Déclara ce dernier du pas de la porte de la cuisine.<br>-Tu étais là ! S'exclama Sasori.  
>-Naru pourquoi veux-tu aller à l'hôtel ? Le questionna Itachi.<br>-C'est mieux pour tout le monde… Souffla-t-il en gardant la tête baissée. Tout le monde ne fait que se disputer depuis que je suis là…  
>-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !<br>-Je ne veux pas poser de problèmes.  
>-Je ne te laisserais pas seul, c'est hors de question ! Alors si tu ne veux pas rester ici je viendrais avec toi, où que tu ailles ! Trancha l'ainé.<br>-Alors venez chez moi. Propose Sasori.  
>-Vous êtes aussi les bienvenus à la maison ! Expliqua Hidan.<p>

Mikoto observa un instant le visage de son cadet se décomposer avant de se décider à intervenir, elle s'approcha du blond et lui prit la main doucement.

-Naruto, si tu ne te sens pas bien ici alors je ne peux pas te forcer à rester, mais sache que Sasuke, Itachi et moi serions vraiment heureux et rassurés de te savoir ici avec nous.  
>-Vous savez qui je suis ? Murmura-t-il.<br>-Je crois l'avoir compris mais j'attendrais de l'entendre de ta bouche lorsque tu te sentiras près.  
>-Vous êtes au courant pour mon frère ?<br>-Dans les grandes lignes…  
>-Et ça ne vous gêne pas ? Ca ne vous dégoute pas ?<br>-Je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire des tartes à la framboise pour les gens que je n'apprécie pas ! Sourit-elle.

Le jeune homme osa enfin relever la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux et lui rendit son sourire timidement.

-Merci… Souffla-t-il.  
>-Viens t'asseoir près de nous au lieu de nous faire peur ! S'exclama Hidan.<p>

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil vers lui avant de regarder Sasuke pour baisser à nouveau les yeux.

-Je pense qu'il devrait d'abord se reposer un peu ! Intervint Itachi qui avait comprit le malaise de son invité.  
>-C'est une bonne idée ! Ajouta Mikoto. Tu as encore une bonne heure avant le déjeuner alors montes dormir un peu !<p>

Le doré hocha positivement la tête et se laisse guider par l'ainé des frères qui l'entrainait déjà vers l'étage.

Un silence gêné prit place dans la cuisine et tous les regards étaient fixés sur Sasuke qui semblait de nouveau absorbé par son verre.

-Tu es fier de toi ? Lui demanda Sasori. Il n'ose même plus reste dans la même pièce que toi !  
>-Mais qu'est ce que tu as bien pu lui faire ? Ajouta Hidan.<p>

Le brun se leva sans un mot et quitta la cuisine l'air songeur, les deux autres se demandèrent même s'il les avait entendus.

**W**

Naruto resta un instant devant la chambre d'Itachi sans oser enter, ce dernier le poussa gentiment avant de l'amener jusqu'à son lit où l'attendaient déjà ses affaires.

-Ne sois pas gêné !  
>-J'empiète sur ton intimité…<br>-Pas du tout ! Je la partage avec toi ce qui est totalement différent.

Le blond lui sourit avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés et d'appuyer sa tête sur son épaule.

-Tu es génial… Tu le sais ? Souffla-t-il.  
>-N'hésite pas à me le rappeler ! Rit-il en passant un bras autour de sa taille.<p>

L'invité se contenta de sourire en fermant les yeux, se détendant peu à peu au contact de l'ainé qui lui caressait doucement la hanche.

-Tu devrais t'allonger, tu tombes de sommeil… Je te réveillerais pour déjeuner.  
>-Pourquoi je n'ai pas un frère comme toi ?<br>-Parce que contrairement à Dei, si j'étais ton frère je n'oserais jamais faire ça…

Il posa délicatement sa bouche sur celle de Naruto dont les yeux s'agrandir sous la surprise mais qui ne le repoussa pas, réalisant à peine ce qui était en train de se passer et le brun se permit de venir chercher sa langue avec la sienne.

Le blond entrouvrit la bouche et se laissa faire sans réellement participer avant de se détacher brusquement.

-Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû faire ça après ce qui s'est passé. S'excusa Itachi.  
>-Non, ce n'est pas… C'est que… Tu sais que je n'ai aucun problème avec ton mode de vie et la façon dont tu enchaines les conquêtes mais… Notre relation est vraiment très précieuse à mes yeux et je ne voudrais pas… Je crois que ça changerait les choses si je devenais un nom de plus sur ta liste et je n'en ai pas envie. Balbutia-t-il.<p>

L'ainé lui sourit avant de se lever et de lui embrasser le front.

-Je n'ai nullement l'intention de t'ajouter à cette vielle liste. Expliqua-t-il sans se défaire de son sourire. Dors maintenant.

Naruto le laissa partir sans un mot, un peu hébété par ce qui venait de se passer, il passa un doigt sur ses lèvres avant de soupirer et de se laisser tomber sur le lit.  
>Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se détendre mais le silence l'angoissait et rapidement il tendit la main vers la poche de son sac pour y sortir son baladeur.<br>Il avait besoin d'un peu de musique pour s'endormir, quelque chose de triste mais vivant, comme son humeur.  
>Il tomba rapidement sur la chanson idéale et se mit sans s'en rendre compte à chantonner, habitude qu'il avait prise quelques années auparavant.<p>

_**« Je suis juste dans une profonde solitude d'un bleu océan. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'arrive pas à aller de l'avant et m'arrête. Des fragments de mensonges s'éparpillent, je les écrase. Coule le sang. C'est le noir dans mon esprit, je me cache dans l'obscurité. Il n'y a pas d'échappatoire, je supporte cette angoisse. Ce monde desséché est à l'arrêt. » **_

Une fois de plus son esprit s'envola vers le passé, à l'époque où il avait une mère et un père aimants, un frère formidable et un meilleur ami et amant extraordinaire.

Il revoyait les longs cheveux roux de sa mère flottaient dans le vent lorsqu'ils se baladaient seuls tous les deux au bord de l'eau, ses grands yeux gris rieurs quand elle le taquinait… Il entendait la voix de son père lorsqu'il tentait de se mettre en colère ou lors des histoires du soir qu'il lui racontait blotti dans son lit… Il se souvenait parfaitement des longues heures où sont frère lui avait patiemment apprit à jouer du piano et de la guitare sans jamais s'énerver ou lever le ton… Et puis il y avait Gaara…

**_« Les émotions disparues dans mon cœur, je les cherche dans le noir. Je ne peux pas voir la lumière! Il n'y a pas de lumière ici! Je continue d'errer dans la vallée des rêves.__  
>Mes yeux sont obscurcis ! Mes yeux sont obscurcis !<em>**_** Je n'arrive pas à voir hier, ni aujourd'hui, ni demain. Je ne peux pas voir la lumière! Cherchant la réponse, où? Où de par le monde ? **__**Mes yeux sont obscurcis. **_**_Dois-je y aller? »_**

Deidara avait toujours été très présent et protecteur, mais avec les années il était devenu possessif et extrêmement violent envers ceux qui cherchaient à l'approcher, se disputant même régulièrement avec leurs parents et un jour…

Son premier petit copain avait en quelque sorte était le déclencheur de la folie de son frère qui l'avait brutalement plaqué contre le mur de sa chambre en hurlant qu'il lui appartenait.

A cet instant il n'avait pas comprit ce qui lui arrivait et pourquoi Dei était si en colère mais le pire fut lorsqu'il sentit ses lèvres s'écraser sans douceur sur les siennes.

Il n'avait pas bougé, figé par l'acte de son frère, incapable de réfléchir et de raisonner, s'empêchant même de respirer.

_**« Si je le touche doucement, il cassera tout de suite. Je n'ai pas besoin de ces choses comme la gentillesse passagère, le mensonge. La porte de mon lourd cœur est encore fermée. Je n'arrive pas à respirer, me battant, agonisant. J'ai juste… Je m'abandonne désormais à cette faiblesse avec le péché de l'égoïsme. »**_

Deidara l'avait ensuite relâché, sans un mot pour rejoindre la table du petit déjeuner en souriant.

Est-ce qu'il aurait dû en parler à ses parents à cet instant même ? Est-ce que ça aurait aidé ?

Peut-être aurait-il dû réagir… Il s'était contenté de laisser son frère détruire toutes ses relations et surtout il l'avait laissé faire de lui ce qu'il voulait…

**_« Une forteresse piégée par les ombres, je cherche dans le noir. Je ne peux pas voir la lumière! Il n'y a pas de lumière ici! Je ferme les yeux et sourie. _**_**Mes yeux sont obscurcis ! Mes yeux sont obscurcis**__** ! Ces sentiments qui se penchaient d'un côté comme de l'autre (Je ne peux pas voir la lumière!) me gênent. Je... Je... Je n'arrive pas à voir la réponse,** (__**mes yeux sont obscurcis)**_**_ a travers le désespoir. »_**

En apparence rien n'avait changé, il était le même adolescent mais en réalité il était devenu un garçon qui couchait avec son propre frère sans envie ni désir… Uniquement par amour fraternel…

Ca n'aurait sûrement de sens pour personne et il serait facile pour quelqu'un d'extérieur de lui expliquer qu'il aurait dû dire «non» et couper les ponts avec Deidara, seulement pour lui qui vivait cette situation au jour le jour, qui avait admiré et presque idolâtré son frère les choses étaient forcement différentes et cela aurait peut-être pu durer encore longtemps s'il n'avait pas rencontré Sai…

_**« Les gouttes de pluies tombent du ciel, (je n'arrive pas à me souvenir), elles enlèvent ma misère. Il pleut sur mon cœur, mon stupide cœur brisé. S'il te plait ne part pas…Aucune lumière, aucun son… Il n'y a pas d'échappatoire, je supporte cette angoisse. Ce monde desséché est à l'arrêt. »**_

Les premiers émois sentimentaux étaient forcement une chose qui devait changer sa vie et c'est exactement ce qui s'est passé lorsqu'il avait accepté de sortir avec Sai.  
>Le jeune homme ne s'était pas laissé impressionner par Deidara et n'avait pas renoncé à leur histoire, même quand il avait fini par lui avouer l'obsession de son ainé pour lui.<p>

Bien sûr il n'avait pas pu lui dire qu'il couchait avec son frère, mais la présence de Sai et l'affection qu'il lui portait adoucissaient tous ses moments obscurs et douloureux.  
>Même lorsqu'il avait comprit qu'il n'était pas amoureux de lui et que Gaara commençait à prendre une autre place que celle d'ami dans son cœur, Sai avait continué à le rendre heureux et à le soutenir et il avait eu la naïveté de penser que ça durerait toujours…<p>

_**« Les émotions disparues dans mon cœur, je les cherche dans le noir. Je ne peux pas voir la lumière! Il n'y a pas de lumière ici! Je continue d'errer dans la vallée des rêves.**  
><em>_**Mes yeux sont obscurcis ! Mes yeux sont obscurcis !**_**_ Je n'arrive pas à voir hier, ni aujourd'hui, ni demain. Je ne peux pas voir la lumière! Cherchant la réponse, où? Où de par le monde ? _**_**Mes yeux sont obscurcis. **_**_Dois-je y aller? »_**

Mais son frère avait tout détruit, il avait brisé morceau par morceau sa vie et son bonheur…  
>D'abord il lui avait enlevé Sai…<br>Officiellement c'était un accident et Deidara avait bénéficié d'un non-lieu mais lui qui était présent doutait sans cesse de cette vérité.

Seulement jamais il n'aurait pu accuser son frère d'avoir volontairement tué un homme, jamais il n'aurait pu l'envoyer en prison.

Après ça, sa vie colorée avait commencé à se ternir peu à peu, son cadet devenait de plus en plus possessif et Gaara soufflait le chaud et le froid… Il était seul, et personne en dehors de Sasori n'était là pour le soutenir et l'écouter …

Il aurait dû se contenter de cette souffrance et accepter de n'appartenir qu'à son frère mais le temps avait guérit ses plaies et Gaara avait réanimé son cœur, alors une fois de plus il avait cru pouvoir être heureux et aimé.

Pourtant il savait, il connaissait son frère, tous les jours il avait l'occasion de voir à quel point son état mental se détériorait, il aurait dû savoir que Sai n'était qu'un début… Et dans un sens il savait… Il était conscient du danger et c'est pour ça qu'il avait fait sa valise en recevant le message de son amant, c'est pour cela qu'il l'avait attendue toute la nuit mais une fois de plus son ainé avait été le plus rapide…

**_« Je cherche dans le noir…Je ne peux pas voir la lumière…Ici il n'y a pas de lumière… »_**

Il aurait dû haïr son frère, vouloir lui faire du mal ou même le tuer ! Il aurait dû tout dire à ses parents et à la police ! Au lieu de ça, il avait vidé l'armoire à pharmacie en espérant ne plus jamais se réveiller.

Peine perdue… Même la mort ne voulait pas lui venir en aide…

A sa sortie de l'hôpital il était résigné et totalement soumit à la volonté et aux désirs de son frère, il avait en quelque sorte renoncé à lui-même, devenant une simple poupée de chair entre les mains de ce dernier.

Il pensait qu'ainsi il n'y aurait plus d'accident, plus de mort et qu'il pourrait contenir la folie de son ainé et une fois de plus il avait tord.

**_« Je cherche dans le noir…Mes yeux sont assombris…Sentez les ténèbres dans les yeux… »_**

Un bruit de verre le ramena au présent et il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait.  
>Il sécha ses larmes d'un geste rageur et rangea son baladeur avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit.<p>

Apparemment il lui était devenu impossible de dormir même en pleine journée !

-Ca n'a pas vraiment l'air d'aller mieux !

Naruto sursauta avant de lever la tête pour tomber sur un Itachi souriant mais visiblement soucieux.

-J'étais venu car j'avais peur que Pain t'ai réveillé en cassant le vase de maman mais apparemment tu n'as pas dormi…  
>-Oui… Mais ça va… Ne t'en fais pas !<br>-Tu as pleuré… Constata le brun en essuyant sa joue.  
>-Ce n'est rien… Juste la fatigue.<br>-Naru… Il faut que tu parles au médecin de Deidara.

Le blond frissonna en entendant le prénom de son frère, il savait qu'Itachi avait raison mais il n'était pas sûr d'avoir la force d'aller jusqu'au bout.

-Je suis là… Je te soutiendrais… Et il y a Sasori, Hidan, ma mère…  
>-Mais je ne veux pas vous entrainer là dedans ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable !<br>-Si, tu me l'as dis et je n'ai pas peur de lui ! Je ne t'abandonnerais pas !

L'adolescent resta silencieux un instant avant d'attraper son téléphone portable alors qu'Itachi s'apprêtait à sortir.

-Je te laisse seul, lorsque tu aurais fini descend manger et on en parlera.  
>-Merci.<p>

**W**

Dans le salon l'ambiance était lourde et tendue, Pain avait beau sortir bêtise sur bêtise comme à son habitude, personne ne lui disait de se taire.

Itachi pianotait fiévreusement sur son ordinateur, son cadet donnait l'impression de faire ses devoirs mais il était bloqué sur la même page depuis plus d'une demi-heure et l'un de ses livres était même à l'envers alors que Mikoto réfléchissait au meilleur moyen d'entamer une conversation avec son invité sur sa situation familiale.

Naruto arriva timidement en tenant fermement son téléphone dans la main.

-Alors ? Demanda immédiatement Itachi.  
>-Elle va parler avec Dei pour être sûre.<br>-De quoi a-t-elle besoin d'être sûre ? Elle ne te croit pas ?  
>-Elle pensait qu'il était guérit alors forcément quand elle a entendu ce que j'avais à dire…<br>-Tu lui as tout dit ?  
>-Oui…<br>-Aller à table ! Nous discuterons après un bon repas ! Déclarant Mikoto en se levant.  
>-Bonne idée ! Approuva Pain.<p>

**W**

Le repas n'avait pas vraiment allégé l'atmosphère, Naruto n'avait presque rien avalé, se contentant de jouer avec sa fourchette sous l'œil inquiet d'Itachi, Sasuke, Sasori et Hidan.

Pain racontait sa journée, cherchant toujours à amener un peu de bonne humeur autour de la table et Mikoto observait ses deux fils avec angoisse, se doutant que quelque chose de sérieux se jouerait bientôt entre eux.

-Je pense que nous devrions manger la tarte dans le salon, avec une tasse de café. Expliqua-t-elle en se levant pour débarrasser.  
>-Attends je vais t'aider ! Intervint Pain<br>-Moi aussi. Ajouta Hidan.  
>-Je vais mettre les assiettes à déserts et les tasses. Déclara Sasuke en se dirigeant vers le buffet.<br>-Viens Naru, on va s'installer. Souffla Itachi.

L'adolescent sembla enfin sortir de ses pensés et il laissa tomber sa fourchette pour suivre docilement son hôte et Sasori fit de même.

-Ca va ? Demanda le brun à son invité en lui prenant la main.  
>-Le docteur Tenju doit avoir parlé avec Dei…<br>-Ca t'inquiète ? Le questionna Sasori.  
>-Il doit savoir que c'est de ma faute s'il va rester enfermé…. Ou alors peut-être qu'il a une fois de plus réussit à l'embrouiller et qu'il va vraiment sortir et se venger et…<p>

Naruto commençait sérieusement à paniquer et Itachi serra un peu plus sa main pour l'attirer vers lui, l'invitant à se reposer sur son épaule.

-Je suis ridicule… Souffla le blond en acceptant son invitation.  
>-Bien sûr que non ! Le rassura le brun en posant une main sur sa tête. C'est normal d'être inquiet !<br>-Et je ne connais rien de mieux qu'une bonne tarte pour se remettre de ses émotions ! S'exclama Mikoto en s'installant avec son cadet et Hidan.  
>-Je crois que je vous dois une explication… Murmura le doré.<br>-On a le temps ! Mange d'abord une part de dessert !  
>-Si j'attends je n'aurai peut-être plus le courage…<p>

Mikoto fit un signe de tête pour lui montrer qu'elle comprenait et l'adolescent osa enfin affronter son regard et chose surprenante celui de son fils cadet.

-Quand… Quand j'ai eu mon premier petit copain, je savais que ça n'allait pas plaire à mon frère… Il était très protecteur et j'étais sûr qu'il allait lui faire passer un interrogatoire musclé avant de me donner son accord, mais j'avais tord…

La voix de Naruto tremblotait mais il ne flancha pas, et sa main toujours fortement serrée dans celle d'Itachi il poursuivit son récit.

-En fait, il… Il est devenu fou de rage… Il a hurlé que je ne pouvais pas avoir quelqu'un d'autre que lui dans ma vie, que je devrais avoir honte de le tromper ainsi et… Il a finit par me crier que je lui appartenais avant de m'embrasser.

Mikoto et Sasuke tressaillirent sous l'aveu alors que leur invité s'enfonçait un peu plus dans le canapé.

-Je n'ai pas réagi, je ne savais même pas ce qui venait vraiment de se passer ! Après ça Deidara à bousillé toutes mes relations, il menaçait mes copains, les violentait, m'espionnait… Et surtout… Il… Il se montrait de plus en plus entreprenant…

Il respira profondément comme pour se donner du courage avant de reprendre.

-Je sais que j'aurais dû dire non ! Parce que je n'en avais aucune envie, que ça me révulsait et que ça me faisait du mal ! Mais j'aimais mon frère plus que tout, il avait toujours été incroyable avec moi et je ne voulais pas qu'il soit malheureux !

Comme pour se protéger il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et Itachi passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le soutenir.

-Je pensais que ça finirait par passer et je n'en parlais à personne, même pas à Gaara ! Le connaissant, si je lui avais dis…  
>-Il l'aurait tué ! Souffla Sasori.<br>-Puis j'ai rencontré Sai et avec lui c'était plus sérieux… Quand Dei a vu que ses plans habituels ne marchaient pas il a décidé d'utiliser la force mais Sai n'a pas cédé !  
>-C'est qu'il avait un putain de caractère ! S'exclama Hidan. Un peu comme Sasuke !<p>

Le brun le regarda surprit avant de reporter son attention sur son âme sœur qui était visiblement gêné par l'intervention de son ainé.

-Mais Sai est mort, n'est ce pas ? Le questionna –t-il à la surprise de tous.  
>-Officiellement c'était un accident… Mais parfois… Parfois je me dis que… Qu'il avait tout prévu !<br>-Il ? Demanda Mikoto.  
>-Mon frère… C'est lui qui a causé la mort de Sai !<p>

La mère de famille ne pu réprimer quelques frissons et un hoquet de surprise.

-Mais vu les circonstances, son âge et le fait que ce soit Sai qui l'ai attaqué le premier il a bénéficié d'un non-lieu et l'affaire a été classée…  
>-Tu pense que c'était volontaire ? Demanda Mikoto.<br>-Maintenant oui, j'en suis même sûr !  
>-Et tu n'as rien dis à personne ?<br>-Vous vouliez que j'envoie mon propre frère en prison ? Pour meurtre ? Impossible ! Se défendit Naruto. Et puis à l'époque je voulais encore croire que c'était un accident et que rien d'autre n'arriverait, que plus jamais il ne referait une telle chose…

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt et Sasuke tressaillit, semblant saisir ce qu'il avait tant de mal à dire.

-Naru, ne me dit pas que pour Gaara aussi il… Osa-t-il sans pourtant finir sa phrase.  
>-Il a juste disparu… Souffla le doré péniblement. Il se rendait à un stage avec son équipe de basket mais il a eu peur de me laisser seul avec Deidara alors il a forcé le chauffeur à le laisser descendre et il m'a appelé pour me demander si j'acceptais de partir loin avec lui…<p>

Pour se donner une contenance, il voulut attraper la tasse de café en face de lui mais sa main tremblait tellement qu'il dû y renoncer sous les regards peinés des autres personnes présentes et pendues à ses lèvres.

-Je l'ai attendu… Toute la nuit j'ai attendu… Le lendemain il a été porté disparu et une semaine après on a retrouvé son corps… Une agression qui avait mal tournée, voilà ce que la police à dit ! Seulement moi je connaissais la vérité, Deidara m'avait tout expliqué, tout raconté pour que je comprenne que je ne devais aimer que lui au risque de causer la mort de nombreuses autres personnes.  
>-Mon Dieu ! S'exclama Mikoto en portant une main à sa bouche.<p>

Naruto tenta de ne pas éclater en sanglots malgré les larmes qui dévalaient déjà sur ses joues et Itachi raffermit sa prise sur sa taille en l'attirant un peu plus contre lui.

-Je sais que quelqu'un de normal aurait tout raconté à la police ! Mais je ne pouvais pas ! C'était impossible ! Même si j'avais comprit que la personne à qui j'avais à faire n'était plus mon frère, même s'il me faisait peur, je l'aimais quand même ! Je ne voulais pas le voir enfermé, je ne voulais pas que mes parents supportent ça !  
>-Naru tu n'es pas obligé de…<br>-Je voulais juste rejoindre Gaa ! Mais même ça je n'ai pas pu le réussir ! Cria-t-il difficilement entre deux sanglots.

Soudainement il se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Itachi et se leva brusquement pour s'éloigner du petit groupe et se poster dos à eux, face à la fenêtre.

-Quand je suis sorti de l'hôpital, je me suis résigné, et j'ai accepté de faire tout ce que Deidara voulait, de n'être plus qu'à lui et lui seul… Mais un soir, nos parents l'on surprit en train de m'embrasser… Ils étaient horrifiés mais Dei lui s'en foutait, il leur a dit que ça durait depuis longtemps et qu'ils n'y pouvaient rien !

Il fit quelques pas pour se rapprocher de la fenêtre, observa un instant les gouttes de pluie taper sur les carreaux avant de reprendre.

-Evidement mes parents on voulu prendre les choses en main et l'on envoyé chez un psychiatre… Etrangement Dei y est allé sans se plaindre… Il n'a même pas bronché quand mon père lui a expliqué qu'il allait devoir intégrer une unité psychiatrique et qu'il n'aurait plus le droit de me voir pendant un moment… Son manque de réaction m'angoissait énormément…

Il soupira fortement en tentant d'essuyer ses larmes puis se décida à continuer sur sa lancée.

-Un soir, il y a un an environ, en rentrant de cours je les ai surpris en pleine engueulade, ma mère était hystérique, elle hurlait et pleurait à la fois en répétant que ce n'était pas possible, qu'on lui avait volé son fils, que son bébé était devenu un monstre… Dès qu'elle m'a vue, elle s'est précipitée pour se mettre entre mon frère et moi mais Dei l'a envoyé par terre sans un regard pour elle en me souriant… A cet instant j'ai vraiment eu peur… Ses yeux étaient effrayants… Il avait l'air dans un autre monde… Je ne le reconnaissais plus du tout…  
>-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Pain qui suivait le récit comme un thriller au cinéma.<br>-Mon père s'est énervé, il a aidé ma mère à se relever puis m'a arraché des bras de Dei en criant qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais s'approcher de moi… Alors ils en sont venus aux mains…  
>-Quelle horreur… Souffla Mikoto.<br>-Après tout est allé très vite… Mon frère a attrapé le tisonnier et l'a violemment abattu sur la tête de mon père et même une fois celui-ci au sol il a continué de frapper en hurlant que personne ne nous séparerait jamais… Ma mère a essayé d'intervenir mais elle n'a rien pu faire, en une fraction de seconde elle s'est retrouvée par terre dans une mare de sang, le tisonnier en plein dans l'abdomen…

Un silence pesant avait prit place dans le salon, seuls la pluie et les sanglots étouffés de Naruto se faisaient entendre alors que ce dernier essayait de finir son récit pour se libérer enfin complètement de ce qui le hantait.

-Moi je n'ai rien fais… Je suis resté figé pendant qu'il les tuait… J'aurais pu essayer de les aider, de le raisonner, mais… Je… Je…

-Les voisins alertés par le bruit avaient appelés la police, Deidara à été jugé irresponsable. D'après les médecins sont obsession et son amour incestueux pour son frère étaient les causes de ses actes effroyables, alors il a été interné au lieu d'aller en prison.

Ca fait à peu près quatre ans… Et dernièrement les médecins ont décidés qu'il était apte à réintégrer la société. Conclut rapidement Sasori vu que Naruto qui était en pleurs ne pouvait plus parler.

-Je… Je ne veux pas… Je n'aurais pas… La force de… De… Revivre ça… Lâcha le doré entre deux sanglots.

Itachi voulu le rejoindre, mais Sasuke qui ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il pleurait fut plus rapide et se précipita vers son âme sœur pour le serrer contre lui.

Ce dernier s'accrocha à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, se laissant totalement aller entre ses bras.

**W**

Naruto se sentait bien, entouré d'une chaleur rassurante et bienveillante, il voulut bouger mais l'étreinte se resserra autour de lui, l'étouffant presque.  
>Doucement il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur un torse avant de lever légèrement la tête pour plonger dans le regard inquiet de Sasuke.<p>

-Ca va ?  
>-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?<br>-Tu as pleuré jusqu'à t'endormir et j'ai préféré t'installer ici pour que tu puisses te reposer.

Le blond sembla réfléchir un instant avant de repousser son hôte et de s'éloigner brusquement de lui, tombant ainsi violement du lit.

-Naru !  
>-Ne m'approche pas ! Hurla l'autre en se reculant jusqu'au mur le plus proche. Pourquoi tu es resté avec moi ? Tu as bien dis que tu ne voulais plus jamais me voir non ?<br>-C'est…  
>- Alors laisse-moi tranquille !<br>-Je…

Naruto ne voulait pas l'entendre, il se leva donc rapidement et se précipita hors de la chambre de Sasuke pour s'enfermer dans celle d'Itachi, se laissant lourdement tomber contre la porte en bois qu'il venait de claquer bruyamment.

Pourquoi ? Le serrer ainsi dans ses bras alors qu'il l'avait rejeté… Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il le torture ainsi ?

- Naruto, ouvre-moi s'il te plait…

L'adolescent tressaillit en entendant son âme sœur et machinalement il appuya un peu plus la tête contre la porte.

- Vas-t-en !  
>-Il faut que je te parle !<br>- On n'a rien à se dire de plus !  
>-Ce matin…<br>-Tu as été parfaitement clair, rassure toi !  
>-Mais tu vas m'écouter bordel ?!<br>-POURQUOI ? Hurla à son tour le doré en se levant pour taper à la porte. Pour me faire encore insulté et jugé ?  
>-Je suis désolé….<br>-Va te faire voir !  
>-Je sais que je me suis comporté comme un connard mais laisse moi au moins m'expliquer !<br>-C'est trop tard !  
>-Mais je suis là ! Avec toi ! Pour toi ! Ouvre au moins cette putain de porte et parlons !<br>-Je te déteste !  
>-Tu mens !<br>-JE TE HAIS !  
>-TU MENS !<p>

Naruto s'éloigna doucement, sans quitter la porte des yeux, incapable de se décider entre l'ouvrir et se précipiter dans les bras du brun ou sauter par la fenêtre quitte à se casser une jambe pour le fuir.

-Tu entends ? Hurla le brun. JE SAIS QUE TU MENS !  
>-Et alors ? Murmura le doré dont les premières larmes coulaient en s'appuyant de nouveau sur la porte.<p>

Un petit silence prit place des deux côtés, seulement troublé par les sanglots étouffés de Naruto qui finirent par arriver aux oreilles de Sasuke.

Il soupira avant de s'asseoir au sol à son tour dans le couloir, heureusement vide, de la villa.

-Ok… Si tu ne veux pas m'ouvrir, je vais m'expliquer d'ici… Dans un sens ça sera peut-être plus simple pour moi… Tu veux bien m'écouter ?

Le blond ne dit rien, mais Sasuke déduit du mouvement près de la porte qu'il avait toute son attention.

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'excuser, je ne sais pas trop ce qui est de circonstance ou pas dans ces cas là… Mais quand je pense à ce que je t'ai fais, je me dis que même si je faisais le plus beau mea culpa de ma vie tu ne me pardonnerais pas !

Il tritura un instant la fermeture éclaire de sa veste avant de reprendre.

-« Je suis désolé », ce sont des mots tellement dérisoires… et pourtant rien d'autre ne me vient à l'esprit ! Depuis que je t'ai quitté ce matin, j'essaye de trouver comment… Rhah putain, je n'y arrive pas !

Sasuke se prit la tête entre les mains, se maudissant d'avoir autant de mal à s'exprimer dans une situation aussi importante, mais contre toute attente, Naruto semblait prêt au dialogue.

-Si je te dégoute tu as bien fais de le dire… Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ça.  
>-Mais c'est totalement faux ! Tout ce que je t'ai dis ce matin n'était que des mensonges !<br>-Tu n'as pas besoin de me prendre en pitié.  
>-Je t'ai déjà dis que je n'étais pas assez bon pour ce genre de sentiment !<p>

Ils eurent un petit sourire, mais aucun des deux ne pu voir celui de l'autre.

-Ce matin, j'étais en colère et dans ses moments là j'ai la fâcheuse habitude de m'en prendre à la personne qui provoque de tels sentiments en moi.  
>-Je t'ai déçu… J'ai embrassé mon propre frère alors…<br>-Ce n'est pas ça !  
>-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?<br>-Je t'ai dis toutes ces choses horribles en prétextant l'inceste mais en fait…  
>-Oui ?<br>-Je m'en fous !  
>-Hein ?<br>-Que ce soit ton frère, le mien ou même le voisin d'à côté, je m'en fous ! Expliqua le brun. Je ne supporte pas l'idée de te voir si proche de quelqu'un d'autre.

Les deux adolescents dont les joues colorées concurrençaient les tomates mûres étaient ravis d'être protégés par cette porte en bois qui dissimulait à l'autre leur émoi.

-Comme tu le sais, je n'ai pas l'habitude de tenir à quelque chose ou quelqu'un mais toi… Enfin tu vois… Toutes ces choses que je ressens c'est nouveau et je ne sais pas comment les gérer… Je suppose qu'avec le temps je vais me faire à l'idée de te voir en couple et donc de devoir te partager mais…

Concentré sur son explication, Sasuke n'avait même pas remarqué que Naruto avait ouvert la porte et qu'il l'observait les yeux mouillés et un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

-Mais ?

Le brun sursauta, son âme sœur venait d'appuyer sa tête sur son épaule pour murmurer à son oreille avant de déposer un léger baiser sur sa nuque.

-Tu… Tu… Balbutia-t-il en se relevant sous l'œil attendrit du blond. Tu me pardonnes ?

Le doré laissa planer un léger silence qui stressa son hôte avant de lui répondre.

-A deux conditions.  
>-Tout ce que tu veux.<br>-D'abord, promet moi de ne plus jamais m'abandonner. Demanda-t-il en se rapprochant de lui.  
>-Je te le promets.<br>-Je ne plaisante pas, s'il devait y avoir une seconde fois alors…  
>-Il n'y en aura pas ! L'interrompit Sasuke en l'attirant dans ses bras.<p>

Naruto se laissa faire, heureux, et ils restèrent un instant enlacés, sans dire un mot.

-C'est quoi ta seconde condition ?  
>-Fini ta phrase !<br>-Hun ?  
>-Tu m'as dis que tu allais te faire à l'idée de me partager et tu n'as pas fini !<br>-Oh… Ce n'était rien d'important !  
>-Sasuke !<br>-Ok, ok…  
>-Alors ?<br>-Je… Je comprends que tu ais envie d'avoir des copains mais comme on vient à peine de se trouver alors… Il soupira… Estcequetuvoudraisbienn'êtrequamoipendantunmoment ? Fini-t-il par grommeler.  
>-Sasuke comment veux-tu que je te réponde si je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que tu dis ?<br>-Est-ce que tu voudrais bien n'être qu'à moi pendant un moment ?! Lâcha-t-il clairement le rouge aux joues. Tu sais… Le temps qu'on fasse connaissance et que… Enfin… Je ne veux pas non plus que tu penses que je suis possessif ou jaloux… Pas du tout ! C'est juste que… Disons que…

Sasuke balbutiait en se triturant les doigts et Naruto une fois la surprise passée se dit qu'il devait sûrement être le seul ou presque à avoir le privilège de le voir sans son masque d'impassibilité. Il finit par exploser de rire, ce qui eu pour effet de faire taire son vis-à-vis.

Le brun resta un instant inerte avant de se jeter sur le doré en riant à son tour.

Ils finirent sur le lit d'Itachi, chahutant comme deux enfants pour savoir qui aurait le dessus sur l'autre.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Naruto à bout de souffle, bloqué par le corps de Sasuke sur le sien, déclara forfait.

Ils restèrent un moment les yeux dans les yeux avant que le doré ne se relève légèrement pour déposer un chaste et rapide baiser sur les lèvres du brun.

-Je te le promets !

**W**

Lorsqu'Itachi et Pain rentrèrent de cours, le brun se précipita à l'étage pour voir Naruto, s'attendant à le voir déprimé et triste mais à sa grande surprise il n'y avait personne dans sa chambre.

Ce fut de grand éclats de rire qui le guidèrent jusqu'à celle de son frère où ce dernier et le blond discutaient depuis plusieurs heures en dévorant la tarte aux framboise qui n'avait pas trouvé preneur lors du déjeuner.

-Naru ?  
>-Oh Itachi ! Sourit le doré. Ton après-midi c'est bien passé ?<br>-Heu… Oui… Toi ça va ?  
>-Très bien ! J'ai mangé toute la tarte par contre !<br>-Je t'ai déjà dis que ma mère sera ravie de le savoir ! Intervint Sasuke en souriant.  
>-Je vois que ça va mieux entre vous…<br>-On s'est expliqué.  
>-Naru a bien voulu me pardonner. Ajouta son frère.<br>-C'est… Une bonne chose…  
>-Hey mec qu'est ce que tu fous ? S'exclama Pain qui venait d'arriver.<br>-Quoi ? Demanda Itachi l'air ailleurs.  
>-On sort ce soir ! Lui rappela le roux.<br>-Va-y sans moi !  
>-C'est l'anniversaire de Kisame !<br>-Oh…  
>-Putain mais où est ce que tu as la tête ces derniers temps ?<br>-Fatigué… Souffla son ami en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Pain soupira et le suivit en gesticulant dans tous les sens, lui rappelant bruyamment que cette soirée était prévue depuis plus d'un mois et qu'il ne pouvait pas oublier l'anniversaire de l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

-Merde ! S'exclama soudainement Sasuke.  
>-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?<br>-Chaque année, lorsque Kisame fête son anniversaire, son petit frère organise une soirée chez lui pour ne pas se retrouver seul, c'est une sorte de tradition…  
>-Oh… C'est une idée sympa !<br>-Je vais appeler pour prévenir que je ne viendrais pas !  
>-Non ! Tu ne peux pas annuler ça !<br>-J'ai toujours détesté ces fêtes et en plus je ne veux pas te laisser seul !  
>-C'est gentil mais je suis capable de passer une soirée seul… Je m'en voudrais vraiment de t'empêcher de t'amuser !<br>-Comment veux-tu que je m'amuse loin de toi ?!

Naruto lui sourit alors qu'il rougissait et tenta une nouvelle fois de le convaincre de ne pas annuler sa soirée mais en vain, ce fut Mikoto qui leur apporta une solution.

-Naru n'a qu'à t'accompagner ! Proposa-t-elle en faisant sursauter les deux garçons qui ne l'avaient pas entendu arriver.  
>-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Répondit le doré.<br>-Je préférais qu'on reste tous les deux tranquilles ! Grommela son fils.  
>-Oh mais personne ne va te le voler ton Naruto ! Rit Mikoto. En plus cette nuit vous serez seuls à la maison !<br>-Maman !  
>-Ecoute, Naru ne veut pas que tu rates cette soirée et toi tu ne veux pas le laisser seul… Il n'y a pas trente-six solutions !<br>-Mais je m'en fous de cette soirée !  
>-Mon chéri, tu dois au moins y passer faire un tour !<br>-Hun…  
>-Et toi Naru, tu ne vas pas l'abandonner seul là bas ?<br>-Heu…  
>-Juste une petite apparition et après vous serez tranquilles ! Insista-t-elle. Je dors chez Ka quand à Itachi et Pain ils vont finir ivres et nus dans des lits qui ne seront pas les leurs !<br>-Si c'est juste pour une heure ou deux… Capitula le blond.  
>-Et bien voilà, c'est réglé ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de quitter la chambre.<p>

Sasuke soupira, un peu gêné d'obliger son ami à le suivre à cette soirée que lui-même redoutait.

-Je suis désolé…  
>-Il ne faut pas ! Sortir un peu ne me fera pas de mal et puis je serais avec toi !<br>-Je ne te lâcherais pas d'une semelle !  
>-Oui, jusqu'à ce qu'un beau jeune homme n'accapare toute ton attention !<br>-Aucune chance, je serais déjà avec le plus beau !

Naruto bafouilla quelques mots en rougissant sous le regard amusé et attendrit du brun.

-Arrête de te moquer de moi !  
>-Mais tu es trop mignon quand tu es tout rouge !<p>

Itachi observait avec stupéfaction son frère, jamais encore il ne l'avait vu si spontané et si joyeux.  
>Il reporta son attention sur Naruto et dû noter avec amertume que lui n'avait jamais réussit à le faire rire ainsi.<p>

-Tachi ? Ca va ? Le questionna le blond en le voyant sur le pas de la porte.  
>-Maman m'envoie vous rappeler que vous allez être à la bourre !<br>-Oh… Tu as fini avec ta salle de bain je suppose ? Demanda son cadet en détaillant sa tenue.  
>-Oui tu peux y aller.<br>-Tu es sûr que ça va ? Insista le doré.  
>-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! Sourit-il. File plutôt te préparer !<p>

L'adolescent bien que peu convaincu ne dit rien et se dirigea tranquillement vers sa valise pendant que Sasuke fouillait dans son armoire.

**W**

Naruto alluma joyeusement la radio avant d'entrer sous la douche. Il se sentait plus léger, soulagé d'un énorme poids.

Les premiers accords d'une chanson qu'il adorait se firent entendre et machinalement il se mit à chantonner sans savoir que dans la salle de bain d'Itachi son âme sœur faisait pareil avec les mêmes paroles.

_I'm still trying to figure out how to tell you I was wrong_  
><em><strong>J'essaye toujours d'imaginer comment je pourrai te dire que j'avais tort<strong>  
>I can't fill the emptiness inside since you've been gone<br>**Je ne peux combler le vide à l'intérieur depuis que tu es parti**  
>So is it you or is it me ?<br>**Donc est-ce toi ou est-ce moi ?**  
>I know I said things that I didn't mean<br>**Je sais que j'ai dit des choses que je ne pensais pas**  
>But you should've known me by now<br>**Mais tu devrais me connaitre depuis le temps.**_

Il avait raconté toute son histoire et personne ne l'avait rejeté ou jugé et surtout il avait retrouvé Sasuke, _son_ Sasuke…

Ses pensées le firent rougir et il secoua la tête en souriant, se moquant de sa propre niaiserie avant d'attraper son gel douche à la cannelle.

Il adorait cette odeur, elle lui rappelait sa mère…

Le brun lui était euphorique, il lui semblait que jamais encore il n'avait été si heureux et il n'arrivait plus à se défaire du stupide sourire qui avait prit place sur ses lèvres cet après-midi.

Mais il s'en fichait, il avait retrouvé Naruto, _son _Naruto…

Si ses amis le voyaient ainsi chanter sous la douche, ils n'en reviendraient sûrement pas !

You should've known me  
><strong><em>Tu devrais me connaitre<em>**

If you believed  
><em><strong>Si tu y a cru<strong>  
>When I said<br>_**Quand j'ai dit**  
>I'd be better off without you<br>_**Que je serai mieux sans toi**  
>Then you never really knew me at all<br>_**C'est que tu ne me connaissais pas vraiment**  
>If you believed<br>_**Si tu y a cru**  
>When I said<br>_**Quand j'ai dit**  
>That I wouldn't be thinking about you<br>_**Que je ne penserais pas à toi**  
>You thought you knew the truth but you're wrong<br>**_Tu pensais connaitre la vérité mais tu avais tort_**_______

Sasuke aurait préféré ne pas sortir et profiter encore de moments privilégiés avec Naruto, comme cet après-midi où ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien pendant des heures en oubliant le reste du monde mais il se consolait en se répétant qu'après une rapide apparition ils pourraient rentrer et être seuls toute la nuit.

Sur cette dernière pensée une douce chaleur envahit son corps et il frictionna plus vivement ses cheveux pour tenter de se calmer.

You're all that I need  
><em><strong>Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin<strong>  
>Just tell me that you still believe<br>_**Dis moi juste que tu y crois encore**  
>I can't undo the things that led us to this place<br>_**Je ne peux défaire les choses qui nous ont menées jusque ici**  
>But I know there's something more to us than our mistakes<br>_**Mais je sais qu'il y a quelque chose de plus pour nous, que nos erreurs**  
>So is it you or is it me<em>___

_**Donc est-ce toi ou est-ce moi**  
>I know I'm so blind when we don't agree<br>_**Je sais que je suis tellement aveugle quand nous ne sommes pas d'accord**  
>But you should've known me by now<br>**_Mais tu devrais me connaitre maintenant_**__

_Na_ruto repensait aux réactions de Sasuke, il y avait d'abord eu sa crise quand il été venu voir son frère, et non lui, puis quand il l'avait vu avec Deidara… Le brun avait beau dire qu'il n'était ni jaloux ni possessif ce n'était pas le sentiment du blond qui étonnement s'en réjouissait.

Il n'avait jamais supporté que ses petits copains se comportent ainsi, cette attitude le renvoyait inexorablement à celle de son ainé et il détestait ça, mais cette fois-ci c'était différent…

You should've known me  
><strong><em>Tu devrais me connaitre<em>**

If you believed  
><em><strong>Si tu y a cru<strong>  
>When I said<br>_**Quand j'ai dit**  
>I'd be better off without you<br>_**Que je serai mieux sans toi**  
>Then you never really knew me at all<br>_**C'est que tu ne me connaissais pas vraiment**  
>If you believed<br>_**Si tu y a cru**  
>When I said<br>_**Quand j'ai dit**  
>That I wouldn't be thinking about you<br>_**Que je ne penserais pas à toi**  
>You thought you knew the truth but you're wrong<br>**_Tu pensais connaitre la vérité mais tu avais tort_**_______

You're all that I need  
><em><strong>Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin<strong>  
>Just tell me that you still believe<br>**_Dis moi juste que tu y croies encore_**_

So is it you or is it me ?  
><em><strong>Donc est-ce toi ou est-ce moi ?<strong>  
>I know I said things that I didn't mean<br>_**Je sais que j'ai dit des choses que je ne pensais pas**  
>But you should've known me by now<br>**_Mais tu devrais me connaitre maintenant_**__

Sasuke finit de se raser avant de se regarder un instant dans le miroir, il était très différent de Gaara, Naruto lui avait montré une photo et ils étaient vraiment à l'opposé l'un de l'autre.

Il soupira, agacé par ses propres pensés qui n'avaient à ses yeux aucun sens et se décida à s'habiller.  
>Il avait sobrement opté pour un jeans gris foncé et une chemise de créateur noire qui contrastait à merveille avec sa peau pâle.<p>

You should've known me  
><em><strong>Tu devrais me connaitre<strong>_

If you believed  
><em><strong>Si tu y a cru<strong>  
>When I said<br>_**Quand j'ai dit**  
>I'd be better off without you<br>_**Que je serai mieux sans toi**  
>Then you never really knew me at all<br>_**C'est que tu ne me connaissais pas vraiment**  
>If you believed<br>_**Si tu y a cru**  
>When I said<br>_**Quand j'ai dit**  
>That I wouldn't be thinking about you<br>_**Que je ne penserais pas à toi**  
>You thought you knew the truth but you're wrong<br>**_Tu pensais connaitre la vérité mais tu avais tort_**_______

Le doré lui aussi avait fini de s'habiller, ressassant sans cesse les actes et les paroles de Sasuke pour essayer de déterminer la nature de ses sentiments à son égard.

Après avoir essayé une dizaine de tenues différentes ayant toute pour but non assumé de plaire à son âme sœur il s'était décidé pour son vieux jeans fétiche déchiré et moulant noir ainsi que son pull à grosse maille blanche dont la large encolure dévoilait selon ses mouvements tantôt son épaule gauche et tantôt la droite.

Il grimaça face à son reflet, ébouriffa un peu plus ses cheveux et hésita entre noircir ou pas ses yeux… Il n'était pas allé à une soirée chez « un ami » depuis une éternité et ne savait pas s'il devait adopter le même look que lors de ses sorties en boite ou rester plus sobre.

-On verra bien ! Souffla-t-il en sortant son crayon noir.

Cuz you're all that I want  
><em><strong>Car tu es tout ce que je désire<strong>  
>Don't you even know me at all<br>_**Ne m'as tu jamais vraiment connu**  
>You're all that I need<br>_**Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin**  
>Just tell me that you still believe<br>**_Dis moi juste que tu y crois encore_**___

Sasuke sourit lorsqu'il entendit Naruto chantonner la même chanson que celle qu'il fredonnait encore il y a une minute, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir et s'installa sur son lit.

Dans la salle bain, le doré avait fini et s'apprêtait avec appréhension à sortir lorsque son téléphone portable se fit entendre.

En voyant le numéro s'affichait il se figea et dû se retenir au lavabo pour ne pas défaillir.

C'était une mauvaise nouvelle, c'était forcement un horrible nouvelle puisque c'était Deidara !

**W**

_Musique : « Darkness eyes » by DBSK et « Belive » by Skillet._


	5. Ames et sentiments

_Titre:__ Intended not to love (INTL)_

_Genre:__ Romance/Léger Angst et __Hurt/Comfort__._

_Précisions supplémentaires:__ C'est un UA (hors du monde Naruto) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leurs caractères sont donc différents de ceux qui leurs sont attribués dans l'œuvre originale.)._

_Pairing:__ SasuNaru et d'autres ?/Naru évoqués seulement._

_Raiting:__ Entre M et Ma..._

_Warning:__ Un sujet extrêmement tabou y est abordé!_

_Résumé:__"...je vous parle d'un être qui a bouleversé chaque partie de moi, chaque minuscule fragment de mon être, qui a retourné toute ma vision de la vie et des êtres humains violemment, passionnément et intensément comme s'il lisait en moi, comme s'il me connaissait depuis toujours alors qu'en fait nous ne nous sommes jamais réellement rencontrés."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note 1 : Alors j'ai tout d'abord envie de remercier tout ceux qui lisent « Harem » et qui m'on soutenu après l'horrible expérience du chapitre 12. Sincèrement si vous n'aviez pas été aussi génial je pense que je n'aurai peut-être pas réussi. Donc merci. C'est aussi la raison de mon retard pour cette fiction et les autres. Après le grand vide ressentit lorsque j'ai fini le chapitre 12 j'ai eu un passage à vide où je n'arrivais plus à écrire donc désolée du retard.<strong>_

_**Note 2 : J'ai envie de hurler à Ma Aya « Et si j'ai réussi à mettre « Just so… » Même si ça paraissait impossible et quand tu verras qui la chante tu va halluciner ! Na na na nanèèèèèèèèèèèreuuuuuu !^^**_

_**Note 3 : Cette histoire est bientôt fini, peut être que la prochaine partie sera la dernière même.**_

_**Note 4 : Merci encore de me lire, de me soutenir, de me laisser des commentaires et de me donner le courage d'écrire quand parfois j'ai le sentiment de ne pas avancer ! Il faut savoir que l'écriture avant d'être une passion, c'est un peu une « obligation » vu que c'est une thérapie donc en quelque sorte vous êtes tous des psy ! ^^ MERCI !**_

_**Note 5 : Merci à Shana pour la correction!**_

* * *

><p>Partie 5<p>

**Âmes et sentiments**

Lorsque Naruto sorti de la salle de bain, la première réaction de Sasuke fut de lâcher un juron tant la vue lui semblait magnifique, mais rapidement le visage baissé du blond et sa main crispée sur son téléphone l'inquiétèrent et il se précipita vers lui.

-Naru ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?  
>-C'était… le docteur Tenju…<br>-Ça c'est mal passé ? Demanda doucement le brun en lui prenant la main.  
>-Il… il ne va pas sortir ! S'exclama le doré les larmes aux yeux.<br>-Vraiment ?  
>-Apparemment il l'on piégé, ils lui on menti pour le faire réagir et ça a marché !<br>-Qu'est ce qu'ils lui ont dit ?  
>-Elle ne m'a pas donné les détails mais ça tournait autour de moi…<br>-Il ne va pas revenir alors ?  
>-Non, il va sûrement repartir pour plusieurs années… Mais ça ne sera officiel que lorsque le comité devant lequel il doit passer pour sortir aura refusé sa libération.<br>-Si les médecins sont contre alors il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème.

Naruto se contenta de hocher la tête en souriant même si quelques larmes perlaient encore sur ses joues.

-C'est difficile ? Le questionna Sasuke en l'attirant dans ses bras.  
>-C'est… étrange… Souffla le doré en se soupirant de plaisir. Dans un sens ça me fait du mal de le savoir là-bas, et d'un autre côté, je suis vraiment soulagé de ne pas avoir à revivre ce cauchemar.<br>-Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, tu as au contraire été très fidèle et conciliant ! Le rassura le brun. Seulement tu ne peux pas le laisser te détruire encore plus qu'il ne l'a fait, tu as le droit d'être heureux.  
>-Peut-être…<br>-Je te le prouverais !

Le blond ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en rougissant mais il prit rapidement une mine inquiète en voyant le visage du brun se fermer légèrement.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
>-Tu m'as parlé de la mort de tes parents alors je voudrais faire de même pour celle de mon père.<br>-Tu n'es pas obligé, ce n'est pas…  
>-J'en ai envie ! L'interrompit-il. Je sais que le moment peut te paraitre mal choisi mais je veux juste…<br>-Ok… Sourit le doré. Après on ira faire la fête et on oubliera cette soirée.

Sasuke lui rendit son sourire, soulagé que son âme sœur ai comprit qu'il ne souhaitait pas trop s'attarder sur cette histoire.  
>Il avait réussit à faire son deuil, à passer au-delà, mais il ne voulait pas sembler sans cœur face au blond.<p>

-C'était il y a quatre ans… Commença-t-il. On dinait en famille à peu près tranquillement avec mon oncle, sa femme et mon cousin jusqu'à ce qu'une énième dispute éclate entre mon père et moi.

Il souffla un instant sans quitter son vis-à-vis des yeux avant de poursuivre.

-Fou de rage, j'ai quitté la maison en claquant la porte bien décidé à ne pas rentrer ! Seulement vers deux heures du matin quand ma mère et Itachi sont venu me déloger de ma cachette j'ai cédé et j'ai accepté de rentrer.

Naruto lui sourit pour l'encourager à continuer et Sasuke s'en voulu encore plus de ne pas ressentir d'émotion particulière en racontant une telle horreur.

-Lorsqu'on est rentré, tout était éteint… Ça pouvait paraitre normal vu l'heure, mais nous on savait que ça ne l'était pas ! Dès que je sortais tard après une dispute mon père m'attendait pour qu'on s'explique calmement. La lumière du salon aurait dû être allumée, ma tante aurait dû avoir préparé une de ses horribles tisanes en jetant des coups d'œil angoissés à l'horloge du salon mais rien n'était habituel, tout était anormalement calme et sombre.

Le brun passa machinalement une main dans ses cheveux, cherchant les termes les moins choquants possible pour continuer son récit.

-Itachi est passé devant, ensuite moi, puis ma mère. Poursuivit-il. Dans l'entrée on est tombé sur le corps de mon oncle… Apparemment il avait été frappé à mort avec l'une des statues en bronze de ma mère.

Naruto hoqueta mais Sasuke ne réagit pas, il continua sur le même ton calme et détaché.

-Ensuite vers l'entrée du salon il y avait ma tante et son fils… Le plus horrible était les traces de sang qu'elle avait laissé en se trainant jusqu'à son enfant… Ils sont morts en se tenant la main.  
>-Et ton père ? Demanda le doré horrifié.<br>-Itachi à dû se précipiter vers l'extérieur avec ma mère pour l'empêcher de voir ça… On s'était acharné sur lui, il avait du recevoir au moins une centaine de coups de couteau et était complètement défiguré…  
>-Mais… qui a fait une telle horreur ?<br>-La police à pensé à un cambriolage qui aurait mal tourné, même si rien n'a été volé.  
>-Tu veux dire qu'ils n'ont jamais trouvé le coupable ?<br>-Affaire classée.

Un silence prit place, le doré était étrangement anxieux, choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre; quand à Sasuke, il angoissait à l'idée de décevoir son âme sœur par son attitude.

-Tu me trouves horrible n'est ce pas ? Le questionna-t-il.  
>-Pourquoi ?<br>-Je te raconte ça comme s'il s'agissait de la météo… Tu dois penser que je n'ai pas de cœur que je…  
>-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! L'interrompit-il en posant délicatement une main sur sa joue. Je sais que ça a été horrible pour toi, je n'ai pas besoin de te voir souffrir aujourd'hui pour savoir ce que tu as ressenti et vécu hier. Au contraire, je suis soulagé de voir que tu as réussi à faire ton deuil. On a tous une manière bien à nous de vivre avec un tel drame, toi tu choisi de t'en détacher, ça ne fait pas pour autant de toi quelqu'un de sans cœur.<p>

-Merci… Souffla le brun.  
>-De quoi ?<br>-La liste est bien trop longue…

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et leurs visages se rapprochèrent sans qu'ils en prennent réellement conscience, leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres lorsqu'Itachi ouvrit brusquement la porte, les forçant à s'éloigner rapidement.

-Tu ne pouvais pas frapper ! Cria Sasuke.  
>-Pourquoi, j'ai interrompu quelque chose ?<br>-Bien… bien sûr que non ! Balbutia le doré gêné.  
>-Donc il n'y a aucun souci.<br>-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Cracha son frère. Tu ne devrais pas déjà être parti ?  
>-En fait je viens vous informer que Kisame juge son frère et ses amis assez âgés pour se mêler à nous donc il n'y aura qu'une seule fête commune.<br>-Où ça ?  
>-Chez eux.<br>-Tu es sûr de vouloir y aller Naru ?  
>-Oui… Ne t'en fais pas !<br>-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Voulu savoir l'ainé.  
>-Dei ne va pas sortir… Souffla le blond.<p>

L'ainé ne dit rien, il effaça rapidement la distance qui les séparait et l'étreignit avec douceur sans se soucier du regard noir de son cadet.

-Tu l'étouffes ! Intervint ce dernier.  
>-Tu sens bon… Murmura Itachi en enfouissant son visage dans le cou du blond, sans prêter la moindre attention à son frère.<br>-Mer… ci… Répondit Naruto mal à l'aise en se dégageant de son étreinte.

L'autre le remarqua mais ne dit rien, il lui sourit avant de s'éloigner rapidement.

-On vous attend dans la voiture ! Lança-t-il en partant.

Le doré resta un instant silencieux, il trouvait Itachi changé et ne comprenait pas la raison de la soudaine gêne qu'il ressentait en sa présence.

Il ne pouvait nier que la première fois qu'il avait vu le brun il l'avait trouvé très attirant et l'avait considéré comme un amant potentiel seulement en discutant avec lui, en lui confiant ses douleurs, en apprenant à le connaitre et à l'aimer, le désir s'était transformé en tendresse et en affection.  
>A présent il voyait en lui une sorte de grand frère qui remplaçait celui qu'il avait perdu ces dernières années et il avait toujours cru qu'Itachi ne voyait rien d'autre en lui qu'un ami.<p>

Seulement depuis qu'il l'avait embrassé tout semblait changé…

S'était-il encore mal comporté ? Avait-il eu un comportement ambigu qui aurait pu induire Itachi en erreur ?

Peut-être qu'au fond il avait fait de même avec Deidara et que le problème venait de lui…

Sasuke observait avec minutie les expressions de son âme sœur, cherchant à comprendre ce qui l'angoissait. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il en était certain mais n'arrivait cependant pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

-Naru ?  
>-Oh, désolé j'étais perdu dans mes pensés !<br>-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? J'ai le sentiment qu'il n'y a pas que Dei qui te tracasse.

Naruto hocha légèrement la tête sans savoir que répondre, il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui avouer que son grand frère l'avait embrassé !

-Ce n'est rien, je suis juste un peu anxieux de voir des gens du lycée…

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, il craignait réellement cette soirée et aurait mille fois préféré rester ici même seul plutôt que faire face à ceux qui ne se gênaient pas pour le juger et l'insulter sans même le connaitre, mais une partie de lui refuser de fuir, alors il ne reculerait pas.

-Tu es sûr de vouloir y aller ?  
>-Je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter de vivre à cause de quelques idiots !<br>-Tu as raison… Et puis je serais là… Sourit-il en lui tendant la main.

Il lui rendit son sourire et attrapa sa main sans hésiter après avoir mit son blouson, rassuré de le savoir auprès de lui.

**W**

Le trajet en voiture fut silencieux, Itachi conduisait en jetant des coups d'œil qu'il espérait discrets à l'arrière où son frère enlaçait tendrement Naruto qui gardait les yeux fermés pour se soustraire au regard de l'ainé, et tout se manège n'échappa pas à Pain qui fit pourtant comme s'il n'avait rien vu.

C'est avec soulagement que tout le monde sortit de la voiture bien que l'angoisse reprit rapidement sa place au creux de l'estomac du blond.

-Ça va aller ! Le rassura Sasuke. On ne restera pas longtemps de toute manière.

L'autre hocha légèrement la tête et souffla profondément pour se donner du courage avant d'entrer avec lui.  
>Immédiatement la chaleur et le monde le mit mal à l'aise, il enfonça un peu plus les mains dans les poches de son blouson et tenta de relever la tête pour ne fuir personne.<p>

De toute manière les invités étaient bien trop occupés à danser et à boire pour prêter la moindre attention aux nouveaux venus.

-Hey ! Ita !

Un jeune homme d'au moins deux mètres aux cheveux bleus s'avança vers eux, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

-Tu as encore vu les choses en grand ! Répondit le brun.  
>-Ouai et j'espère que tu as fais pareil pour mon cadeau !<br>-Tu parles ! Il avait totalement oublié quel jour on été ! Intervint Pain sans se soucier du regard assassin de son meilleur ami.  
>-Oh Itachi ! Moi qui pensais que ce charmant jeune homme était là pour moi ! Sourit Kisame en se rapprochant du blond.<br>-Non, lui c'est Naruto et il est avec moi. Cracha Sasuke en passant une main autour de sa taille.  
>-Ok j'ai compris !<br>-T'en fais pas Kisa moi j'ai un énorme cadeau pour toi et je suis sûr que tu va l'adorer !  
>-Venant de toi Pain je crains le pire !<p>

L'ambiance était de nouveau détendue et Naruto se permit de recommencer à respirer normalement, jetant un regard discret sur le bras de Sasuke toujours enroulé autour de ses reins.

Cette soirée n'allait peut-être pas être si horrible que ça…

Mais cette pensé positive fut rapidement chassée quand il vit venir vers eux Kiba, Ino et Neji. Immédiatement il s'éloigna de Sasuke pour se défaire de son étreinte.

-Qu'est ce qu'il fait là lui ?! Beugla la blonde en le montrant du doigt.  
>-Il est avec moi. Répondit calmement le brun.<br>-Ne me dis pas que tu t'es encore laissé manipuler par ce mec ? Cracha Neji.  
>-C'est quoi ton problème ? Intervint Itachi.<br>-Ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu es de son côté ? Cria Kiba. Tu te rends compte que ce dégén…  
>-Ne vas pas plus loin ! L'interrompit sèchement Sasuke en replaçant son bras autour de la taille du blond. Si tu termine cette phrase tu ne sortiras pas d'ici indemne.<p>

Neji préféra s'éloigna après voir fusillé une dernière fois Naruto du regard et Kiba fini par faire de même, estomaqué par la réaction de son ami.  
>Seul Ino semblait ne pas vouloir partir, elle choisit de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et se pressa légèrement contre l'épaule de Sasuke.<p>

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda ce dernier agacé.  
>-Seulement être avec toi.<p>

Le brun s'apprêtait à répliquer mais il vit parmi la foule son meilleur ami et préféra se diriger vers lui en entrainant Naruto plutôt que de perdre son sang froid avec la blonde.

-Mais enfin chérie, si tu veux te faire un des deux frères c'est le bi qu'il faut choisir ! S'exclama Pain. Pas le « plus gay et asocial que moi tu meurs » !

**W**

Environ une heure s'était écoulée depuis leur arrivée, Shikamaru avait été ravis de voir que Naruto et Sasuke s'étaient réconciliés bien qu'il ait reproché à son meilleur ami de ne pas l'avoir prévenu plus tôt par téléphone.

Le blond s'était excusé en expliquant que c'était de sa faute et le petit groupe avait rejoint une bande de leur âge qui semblait jouer à une version améliorée de la bouteille.

Sasuke et Naruto ne participaient pas, ils étaient assis l'un contre l'autre dans un canapé, main dans la main et se chuchotaient à l'oreille des mots qui étiraient à chaque fois leurs lèvres dans de magnifiques sourires.

-Alors j'ai besoin de votre attention quelques minutes ! Déclara Kisame

La musique s'arrêta et les invités se tournèrent tous peu à peu vers leur hôte.

-Comme vous le savez, il est de tradition qu'à chaque anniversaire quelqu'un soit ridicule, et vu que l'un de mes meilleurs potes avait apparemment oublié cette soirée, cette année ce sera lui ! Expliqua-t-il. Itachi c'est à toi !

Tous les yeux se braquèrent immédiatement sur le brun qui fusillait son ami du regard mais qui se dirigea tout de même vers la petite scène improvisée pour les musiciens.

-Bon… Je vous aurai bien chanté quelque chose mais je n'ai aucun instrument pour m'aider, alors…  
>-Moi j'ai une guitare ! Hurla un jeune homme en lui tendant.<br>-Merci à toi abruti qui n'a pas comprit que c'était ma façon de me dégonfler !

Quelques rires se firent entendre pendant que le brun sortait l'instrument de sa housse.

-L'année dernière Pain vous avez cassé les oreilles alors je vais essayer d'éviter un massacre.  
>-Hey, mon interprétation de « Thriller » était parfaite ! Se plaignit ce dernier, accentuant les rires des invités.<br>-Va falloir te lancer mon pote ! Rit Kisame. C'est juste un mauvais moment à passer !

Itachi regarda un instant la guitare entre ses mains, se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire pour s'en sortir sans trop se ridiculiser.

-Tu n'as aucune raison de stresser ! Tu chantes super bien non ? Intervint Naruto qui s'était rapproché de la scène.

L'ainée leva la tête immédiatement pour tomber sur l'adolescent qui le regarder tendrement avec un doux sourire d'encouragement.

-Tu as besoin que je fasse la groupie ? Plaisanta ce dernier.  
>-En fait c'est toi qui à manigancer tout ça avec Kisame ! Rit Itachi. Tu mourrais d'envie d'entendre une nouvelle fois ma voix super sexy !<br>-Je suis démasqué !

Ils se regardent un instant en souriant, oubliant un peu ce qui les entourait, jusqu'à ce que Sasuke n'intervienne sèchement en replaçant son bras autour des hanches du blond.

-Bon tu la chante ta chanson ? Histoire qu'on puisse passer à autre chose !

Son frère ne dit rien, il se contenta de sourire avant de placer correctement la guitare pour pouvoir en jouer.

-Je ne suis pas l'artiste de la famille, mais je suis le plus beau alors ça devrait aller !

Quelques rires se firent à nouveau entendre en même temps que les premières notes.

-Et puis je ne peux pas décevoir mes fans… Ajouta-t-il plus doucement en regardant Naruto.

Et il ne le quitta pas non plus du regard lorsqu'il commença à chanter, soudainement plus à l'aise de s'exposer ainsi en public.

_I shouldn't love you but I want to.  
><em>_**Je ne devrais pas t'aimer mais je le veux.**__  
>I just can't turn away.<br>__**C'est juste que je ne peux pas partir.**__  
>I shouldn't see you but I can't move.<br>__**Je ne devrais pas te regarder mais je ne peux pas bouger.**__  
>I can't look away.<br>__**Je ne peux pas regarder ailleurs.**_

Tout le monde fut surprit de voir qu'Itachi avait une très joli voix et qu'apparemment il jouait aussi parfaitement bien de la guitare, mais le plus étonné était sans aucun doute Sasuke.  
>Il n'avait jamais entendu son frère chanter, même pas sous la douche et là d'un coup devant des dizaines de personnes il se lançait enfin.<p>

-J'étais sûr qu'il surprendrait tout le monde ! Lui chuchota Naruto sans quitter le guitariste des yeux.  
>-Tu l'avais déjà entendu ?<br>-Oui, plusieurs fois… Pas toi ?  
>-Jamais…<br>-Vraiment ?  
>-Hun.<br>-Profite alors ! Sourit le doré alors que l'interlude musical prenait fin.

_I shouldn't love you but I want to.  
><em>_**Je ne devrais pas t'aimer mais je le veux.**__  
>I just can't turn away.<br>__**C'est juste que je ne peux pas partir.**__  
>I shouldn't see you but I can't move.<br>__**Je ne devrais pas te regarder mais je ne peux pas bouger.**__  
>I can't look away.<br>__**Je ne peux pas regarder ailleurs.**_

_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not.  
><em>_**Et je ne sais pas comment être bien quand je ne le suis pas.**__  
><em>_'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop.  
><em>_**Parce que je ne sais pas comment arrêter mes sentiments.**_

Sasuke prêta enfin attention aux paroles de son frère, se demandant s'il devait y voir un message précis, surtout qu'il ne quittait pas des yeux Naruto qui l'encourageait le sourire aux lèvres.

_Just so you know  
><em>_**Just pour que tu sache,**__  
>This feeling's taking control of me<br>__**Ce sentiment prend le contrôle sur moi**__  
>And I can't help it<br>__**Et je ne peux rien faire.**__  
>I won't sit around, I can't let him win now<br>__**Je ne resterai pas assis, je ne peux pas le laisser gagner maintenant.**__  
>Thought you should know<br>__**Je pense que tu devrais savoir**__  
>I've tried my best to let go of you<br>__**J'ai fait tout mon possible pour te laisser partir**__  
>But I don't want to<br>__**Mais je ne le veux pas**__  
>I just gotta say it all<br>__**Je devais juste tout te dire**__  
>Before I go<br>__**Avant de partir**__  
>Just so you know<br>__**Juste pour que tu sache**_

Naruto et Sasuke tressaillirent en même temps, comme s'ils avaient compris en même temps la réelle portée de cette chanson.  
>Le doré s'était soudainement senti troublé et mal à l'aise par le regard insistant de l'ainé sur lui, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de détourner le regard en rougissant malgré lui comme une collégienne.<p>

Est-ce qu'il se faisait des idées ou…. Il secoua la tête légèrement, préférant ne pas trop se laisser entrainer dans ce genre de pensées et reporta à nouveau son attention sur le chanteur qui souriait face à sa gêne.

Sasuke lui ne riait pas du tout, il était cette fois ci persuadé que son ainé avait choisi cette chanson pour une raison précise.  
>Lorsqu'il avait dit<em> « je ne peux pas le laisser gagner maintenant<em> » c'est vers lui qu'il s'était tourné, il en était sûr !  
>Il connaissait son frère et savait décrypter certaines de ses expressions et celle qu'il lui avait adressé était clairement synonyme de défi.<p>

Est-ce qu'Itachi avait de réels sentiments pour Naruto ?  
>Envisager-t-il une vraie relation avec lui ? Qu'en était-il du blond ? Et pourquoi son frère le voyait comme un rival ?<br>Et d'où lui venait cette soudaine envie de fracasser cette guitare sur la tête de cet imbécile de Kisame qui avait eu la brillante idée d'offrir à son frère l'occasion de se déclarer alors que…  
>Alors que quoi justement ?<p>

_It's getting hard to be around you  
><em>_**C'est tellement dur d'être près de toi**__  
>There's so much I can't say<br>__**Il y a tellement de choses que je ne peux pas te dire**__  
>Do you want me to hide the feelings?<br>__**Veux-tu de moi que je cache mes sentiments ?**__  
>And look the other way?<br>__**Et que j'aille voir ailleur ?**_

_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not.  
><em>_**Et je ne sais pas comment être bien quand je ne le suis pas.**__  
><em>_'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop.  
><em>_**Parce que je ne sais pas comment arrêter mes sentiments.**_

Itachi chantait sans se soucier des gens autour de lui, de la surprise de ses amis ou des encouragements du reste des invités.  
>Il était uniquement focalisé sur Naruto, cherchant à lui transmettre ce qu'il ressentait par le regard encore plus que par les paroles de cette stupide chanson et à scruter la moindre de ses réactions pour essayer de comprendre l'impact que cela avait sur lui.<p>

Il était sûr que le doré avait comprit que c'était bien plus qu'une simple chanson, que c'était un message et qu'il lui était adressé.  
>Il le voyait rougir et baisser les yeux de temps en temps en jouant nerveusement avec le bas de son pull, seulement il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il était mal à l'aise parce qu'il allait l'accepter ou le rejeter.<p>

_Just so you know  
><em>_**Just pour que tu sache,**__  
>This feeling's taking control of me<br>__**Ce sentiment prend le contrôle sur moi**__  
>And I can't help i<br>__**Et je ne peux rien faire.**__  
>I won't sit around, I can't let him win now<br>__**Je ne resterai pas assis, je ne peux pas le laisser gagner maintenant.**__  
>Thought you should know<br>__**Je pense que tu devrais savoir**__  
>I've tried my best to let go of you<br>__**J'ai fait tout mon possible pour te laisser partir**__  
>But I don't want to<br>__**Mais je ne le veux pas**__  
>I just gotta say it all<br>__**Je devais juste tout te dire**__  
>Before I go<br>__**Avant de partir**__  
>Just so you know<br>__**Juste pour que tu sache**_

_This emptiness is killing me  
><em>_**Ce vide est en train de me tuer**__  
>And I'm wondering why I've waited so long<br>__**Et je me demande pourquoi j'ai attendu si longtemps**__  
>Looking back I realize<br>__**Je regarde en arrière et je réalise**__  
>It was always there just never spoken<br>__**Que ça a toujours été là, juste jamais dis**__  
>I'm waiting here...been waiting here<br>__**J'attend jusqu'ici... J'ai attendu jusqu'ici**_

Naruto ne savait plus quoi penser, il était gêné, mal à l'aise, triste mais aussi touché, heureux et ému. Toutes les émotions et les sensations se mélangeaient et rien de clair ne réussissait à sortir de ce chaos.

Il regardait Itachi qui lui souriait avec tendresse et ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire, de le remercier intérieurement de faire une telle chose pour lui, un tel cadeau mais une autre partie de son être ne cessait de lui répéter que c'était une catastrophe, qu'il avait encore tout gâché et que rien ne bon ne pourrait sortir de cet aveu, que rien ne serait plus pareil après la fin de cette chanson.

_Just so you know  
><em>_**Just pour que tu sache,**__  
>This feeling's taking control of me<br>__**Ce sentiment prend le contrôle sur moi**__  
>And I can't help it<br>__**Et je ne peux rien faire.**__  
>I won't sit around, I can't let him win now<br>__**Je ne resterai pas assis, je ne peux pas le laisser gagner maintenant.**__  
>Thought you should know<br>__**Je pense que tu devrais savoir**__  
>I've tried my best to let go of you<br>__**J'ai fait tout mon possible pour te laisser partir**__  
>But I don't want to<br>__**Mais je ne le veux pas**__  
>I just gotta say it all<br>__**Je devais juste tout te dire**__  
>Before I go<br>__**Avant de partir**__  
>Just so you know<br>__**Juste pour que tu sache**_

La chanson était bientôt finie, Itachi le savait et il redouta soudainement le moment où il devrait poser sa guitare et affronter son frère et surtout Naruto.

Il n'avait pas prévu de lui parler de ses sentiments de cette façon et encore moins en public, il voulait attendre qu'il aille mieux, que sa vie soit plus stable, que l'ombre de Deidara ne lui pèse plus. Mais d'un coup sur cette petite scène, face à lui, en le voyant si proche de son frère il avait eu le sentiment que c'était le moment ou jamais, et prit d'une soudaine impulsion il s'était lancé… Et maintenant il avait peur…

Sasuke aussi redoutait cette fin, il ne savait pas exactement ce que son frère avait prévu pour la suite et toutes les hypothèses que son esprit échafaudait depuis tout à l'heure l'angoissaient.  
>Il avait une énorme boule dans la gorge et son estomac semblait s'être totalement retourné, déclenchant une profonde envie de vomir.<p>

Comment devait-il réagir ?

_just so you know  
><em>_**Juste pour que tu sache**__  
>Thought you should know<br>__**Je pense que tu devrais savoir**__  
>I've tried my best to let go of you<br>__**J'ai fait tout mon possible pour te laisser partir**__  
>But I don't want to<br>__**Mais je ne le veux pas**__  
>I just gotta say it all<br>__**Je devais juste tout te dire**__  
>Before I go<br>__**Avant de partir**__  
>Just so you know<br>__**Juste pour que tu sache**_

_Just so you know  
><em>_**Juste pour que tu sache**_

La chanson se termina sous les applaudissements des invités conquis et Itachi se sentit soudainement moins sûre de lui, il détourna enfin les yeux de Naruto qui fit de même, encore perdu et gêné par ce qu'il venait de passer.

-Et bien, tu nous avais caché que tu chantais si bien! S'exclama Kisame.  
>-Les gars, je ne suis pas humain, je suis un fantasme vivant, alors forcement je sais tout faire ! Tenta-t-il de plaisanter alors que son regard suivait le doré qui s'éloignait dans la foule.<br>-Et sinon depuis quand es-tu si romantique ?  
>-Quelques semaines… Souffla-t-il un peu ailleurs.<br>-Hey ça va mec ?  
>-Hun ? Ouai… Ouai… J'ai juste besoin de fumer une clope ! Répondit-il en s'éloignant.<p>

Sasuke avait entrainé Naruto à sa suite, cherchant un coin tranquille pour qu'ils puissent discuter, et le doré se laissait mener parmi la foule encore perdu dans ses pensés.

Arrivée près d'une porte qui semblait être celle d'une cave, le brun se stoppa, sortant ainsi son ami de sa torpeur.

-Qu'est ce que tu va faire ? Questionna le brun  
>-Hein ?<br>-Tu as bien compris ce que voulait dire mon frère ?  
>-Je…. C'est…<br>- Laisse-lui une chance !  
>-Pardon ?<br>-Il est génial ! Intelligent, beau, sportif et apparemment artiste ! Ces anciens amants ne disent que du bien de lui et vous vous entendez bien alors…  
>-Tu es en train de me demander de sortir avec ton frère ?<br>-Pourquoi tu es si surprit ?  
>-Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que j'ai de copain pour le moment ? S'emporta Naruto. Que tu voulais qu'on passe du temps ensemble ?<br>-Oui mais c'est stupide en fait !  
>-STUPIDE ?!<br>-On ne va pas rester sagement l'un avec l'autre et laissé passer des occasions de s'amuser !  
>-En fait tu as peur de m'avoir sur le dos quand tu voudras baiser et tu te dis que m'envoyer dans le lit de ton frère te débarrassera de moi !<br>-Mais non…  
>-Je pensais que… Je suis vraiment stupide ! Lança-t-il en le bousculant pour partir.<br>-Naru, attend !  
>-Ne me touche pas ! Va plutôt profiter de ta soirée !<p>

Shikamaru observa encore un instant son meilleur ami qui n'avait pas bougé avant de se décider à intervenir.

-Tu es vraiment le roi des abrutis !  
>-Tu as tout entendu ?<br>-Je peux savoir ce qui t'est passé par la tête ?  
>-Qu'est ce que j'ai fais de mal ? Je voulais juste aider Itachi à…<br>-Et les sentiments de Naruto tu y as pensé ? Et les tiens ?  
>-Naru a vraiment l'air de beaucoup apprécier Itachi alors…<br>-Mais tu t'entends ?! S'énerva son ami. Tu as toujours tout laissé à ton frère et là tu va aller jusqu'à abandonner Naruto ? Je croyais que personne ne comptais autant que lui ? Que c'était ton âme sœur ?  
>-Si… Si Naru sort avec Itachi ça ne changera rien entre nous, il restera toujours…<br>-Tu pense sincèrement ce que tu me dis ? Ca ne te fait rien de te dire qu'ils vont être ensemble ? Tu crois que tu pourras jouer le rôle de Kakashi ? Tu lui as déjà demandé ce qu'il avait dû subir toutes ces années en voyant ta mère avec ton père ? En étant l'être le plus proche d'elle et pourtant jamais assez ?  
>-Écoute, c'est différent ! Ka avait des sentiments amoureux pour ma mère alors que…<br>-Alors que toi tu n'es pas dingue de Naruto, c'est ça ? Ricana Shikamaru. Sérieux si c'est pour entendre ce genre de conneries je préfère encore me casser ! Lança-t-il avant de joindre le geste à la parole.

Il abandonna son meilleur ami à ses pensés pour rejoindre Naruto qui était assis dans un coin désert de l'immense jardin.

-Ça va ?

Le blond se retourna une demi-seconde pour le regarder sans même prendre la peine d'essuyer ses larmes avant de retourner à sa contemplation des étoiles.

- Excuse-moi… C'est une question stupide… Le crétin dont tu es amoureux vient de t'envoyer dans les bras de son frère alors forcement ça ne doit pas aller…  
>-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas donné un peu de ta clairvoyance à ton imbécile de meilleur ami ?<p>

Shikamaru l'observa un instant avant de s'avancer légèrement.

-Tu sais, il ne voulait pas te faire de mal.  
>-Je sais… Et c'est encore pire je crois…<br>-Dans sa tête il vous rend un service à tous les deux.  
>-Vraiment ? Ricana le blond.<br>-Il pense que tu aimes beaucoup son frère et Itachi vient de te faire une déclaration alors…  
>-Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai de l'affection pour Itachi que je vais sortir avec lui !<br>-Oui évidement…  
>-Il ne s'est pas dit que c'était déjà bien assez dur pour moi de devoir le repousser, sans que le petit frère en ajoute une couche ?!<br>-Je sais que tu es en colère et…  
>-Blessé ! L'interrompit-il. Je suis en colère, blessé et triste si tu veux tout savoir !<br>-Sasuke a toujours eu l'habitude de tout céder à son ainé…  
>-Oui sauf ce qui a vraiment de l'importance pour lui ! Il m'a dit que tout ce dont il avait besoin c'était l'Art et moi et voilà que quelques heures après il me balance dans les bras d'un autre !<br>-C'était maladroit de sa part…  
>-Non c'est moi qui suis stupide… Comme il était doux, tendre et attentionné avec moi et qu'ensuite il s'est montré jaloux et possessif j'ai cru que… qu'il avait des sentiments plus qu'amicaux pour moi mais en fait c'est juste dans sa nature…<br>-N'importe quoi ! Sasuke n'est jamais jaloux ou possessif, il est plus du genre à n'accorder d'importance à rien ni personne ! Il est vraiment différent avec toi !  
>-Oui, parce que je suis son âme sœur artistique ! Souffla Naruto. Le lien que l'on a est particulier, très fort aussi, mais ça n'a rien d'amoureux et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir de ne pas m'aimer…<br>-Il est fou amoureux de toi !  
>-Il m'avait pourtant bien dit qu'il ne croyait pas en ce genre de sentiment, c'est moi qui me suis fais des idées ! Continua le doré comme s'il n'avait pas entendu l'intervention du brun.<br>-Naruto ne m'ignore pas ! Sasuke est mon meilleur ami et je le connais très bien ! S'exclama Shikamaru. C'est vrai que les infidélités à répétitions de son père et les larmes de sa mère l'ont convaincu que l'amour n'existe pas et que c'est une simple utopie source de souffrance mais il t'aime ! Il n'est pas encore prêt à se l'avouer clairement mais ça ne change rien à ses sentiments !  
>-C'est gentil de vouloir me remonter le moral mais je préfère oublier tout ça pour le moment…<br>-Tu sais, si tu veux que ce crétin se réveille il va falloir l'y obliger et pour ça rien de mieux que la jalousie !  
>-Ce n'est pas mon genre d'utiliser ce genre de méthode, je trouve ça puéril…<br>-Tu m'autorise à mettre mon grain de sel dans cette histoire ?  
>-Fait ce que tu veux… Souffla le doré las. Pour le moment j'ai juste besoin d'être seul…<br>-Je comprends, je te laisse.

Naruto resta quelques minutes sans bouger, les yeux rivés vers le ciel avant de sortir son téléphone portable pour se connecter à son blog, à nouveau prit d'un besoin viscéral d'écrire, de cracher sa peine et de la partager.

_**Ne me laisse pas là.  
>Ne me laisse pas seul.<br>Ne vois tu pas à quel point je t'aime ?  
>Mon corps, mon cœur, mon âme,<br>Tout en moi t'appelle.**_

_**Mes yeux ne voient que toi.  
>Mes rêves sont peuplés de ton être.<br>Et mon esprit divague au son de ta voix  
>Que dois-je faire pour que tu comprennes ?<strong>_

_**Je suis fatigué de ces larmes qui ne veulent pas couler.  
>Epuisé par ces cris retenus qui n'ont même plus de sens.<br>Je voudrais dormir apaisé par ta présence.  
>Mais à tes côtés je suis fiévreux et angoissé.<br>Toujours peur d'être blessé par ces mots que tu prononces.**_

_**Ces confidences que tu me fais qui me brisent sans que tu ne le saches.  
>Sais-tu le mal que tu me fais ?<strong>_

_**Laisse-moi tranquille !  
>Laisse-moi en paix !<br>Juste t'oublier,  
>Aimer à nouveau,<br>Trouver un être fait pour moi.  
>Comprendre enfin que ce n'est pas toi.<br>Arrêter de rêver et d'espérer.**_

_**L'espoir me détruit !  
>Ma raison et mon cœur se déchirent.<br>Mais je me mens encore.  
>T'oublier ?<br>M'éloigner ?  
>Je me mens toujours.<strong>_

_**Je te veux à mes côtés.  
>De ta présence et de tes mots je ne peux me passer.<br>Même les plus douloureux me manqueraient.  
>Je suis prisonnier de ces sentiments.<br>Je ne sais même pas si au fond je souhaite réellement t'oublier et ne plus t'aimer.  
>Attaché par un lien tendre et douloureux.<br>Un espoir illusoire.  
>Que je n'ai pas encore la force de briser.<strong>_

Une fois les mots inscrits et son mal être apaisé, il mit l'article hors ligne, pour être sûr que personne et surtout pas Sasuke ne le voit et attrapa son baladeur afin d'entendre encore la voix du seul qui l'ai jamais aimé.

**W**

Sasuke était resté assit contre la porte de la cave, perdu dans ses pensés et ses sentiments, cherchant à démêler ce qu'il ressentait, guidé par les paroles de sa mère et de son meilleur ami ainsi que le sourire de Naruto.

Au bout de plus d'une heure, il se décida enfin à se lever pour rejoindre le reste des invités afin de retrouver son âme sœur.

Mais arrivé dans le salon, il tomba sur une scène qui l'énerva immédiatement, dans un coin de la piste de danse, Naruto était acculé par un jeune homme très entreprenant qui n'avait pas hésité à passer directement une main sous son pull et une autre sur ses fesses et apparemment personne ne trouver ça inadmissible.

Le doré avait beau essayer de le repousser, son assaillant s'enhardissait à chaque refus sous les regards indifférents des autres invités.

Fou de rage, Sasuke se précipita pour démolir le gêneur mais il n'en eu pas l'occasion.  
>D'un coup Naruto propulsa violemment le jeune homme avant de lui envoyer un magistral coup de poings dans le nez et de lui tordre le bras pour finir par le faire tomber au sol à l'aide d'un vif et puissant coup dans le genou.<p>

Le brun resta figé de surprise, jamais il n'aurait pensé que sa fragile âme sœur puisse se transformer en un combattant si doué et si violent.  
>Il semblait hors de lui et ses yeux lançaient presque des éclairs à sa victime toujours au sol.<p>

-Non mais tu es malade ?! Hurla ce dernier en tentant d'arrêter les saignements. Tu m'as démoli le nez !  
>-Il semble que ce soit le seul langage que tu comprennes !<br>-Mais putain c'est Neji qui m'a dit que tu avais craqué grave sur moi et que la seule façon de t'avoir c'était de te chauffer directement ! Que tu disais non mais que t'adorais ça !

Naruto resta inerte face à la réponse du blessé, c'est Sasuke qui prit la suite en se précipitant sur le jeune homme.

-Neji a dit quoi ? Hurla-t-il en le soulevant du sol par son tee-shirt.  
>-Il m'a dit qu'il était prêt à coucher avec tout ce qui bougeait et que je ne devais pas hésiter à le malmener un peu !<br>-Et toi tu as cru des conneries pareilles ?  
>-J'en sais rien putain ! Il baise bien avec son frère !<p>

Sasuke ne dit rien de plus, il se contenta de lui assener un coup de genou avant de le lâcher au sol, lui arrachant de nouveaux gémissements de douleur.

Hors de lui, le brun scruta la pièce à la recherche de Neji qu'il vit de loin, tranquillement installé près du bar.  
>Rapidement il fut à sa hauteur et sans un mot, sans même que l'autre ne puisse ne réagir il l'envoya valser de l'autre côté du fameux bar, détruisant une bonne partie des verres et bouteilles présentes ce qui évidement attira l'attention de tous les invités.<p>

Sonné, un peu perdu au milieu des morceaux de verre, Neji se releva péniblement non sans s'entailler les mains sous les yeux assassins de « son ami ».

-Sasuke tu es devenu dingue ? Hurla Kiba

L'interpellé ne répondit pas, il se précipita à nouveau vers sa cible pour la plaquer encore une fois contre l'étagère faisant à nouveau tomber quelques verres et bouteilles.

-Alors comme ça tu envois des prétendants à Naru ? Souffla-t-il. Depuis quand t'intéresse-tu à sa vie amoureuse ?  
>-Sasuke…. Je veux juste te prouver que ce type est une…<p>

Il ne pu pas finir sa phrase, son ami l'avait de nouveau secoué, faisant taper sa tête contre le bois de l'étagère.

-Surveille ton langage…  
>-On se connait depuis des années, j'ai toujours été là pour toi ! Tu vas me casser la gueule pour ce type ? S'emporta Neji. Il se fout de toi ! Il t'utilise ! Alors que moi… Alors que moi je t'aime… Finit-il doucement en baissant les yeux.<br>-J'ai toujours pardonné vos délires et votre rentre dedans grotesque. Commença Sasuke. Les cris d'Ino, les excès de Kiba, ta jalousie maladive… Toutes ces conneries ne me gênaient pas, je pensais vraiment que ça ne faisait de mal à personne et qu'un jour ça allait vous passer ! Et puis je croyais qu'on était potes et que je pouvais compter sur vous…  
>-Mais c'est le cas ! Cria l'autre. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi !<br>-Alors disparais !  
>-Quoi ?!<br>-Ce que tu as fait ce soir, jamais je ne pourrais te le pardonner ! Continua Sasuke. Je ne sais même pas ce qui me retient de te casser la gueule !  
>-Mais…<br>- Ecoute-moi bien ! Si tu t'approches encore une fois de Naruto, si j'apprends que tu as tenté de n'importe quelle façon de lui faire du mal je te détruirais ! Expliqua-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Et si tu me connais aussi bien que tu le prétends alors tu dois savoir que je ne plaisante et que ce que je te réserve n'a rien de plaisant.

Il lâcha Neji qui se laissa tomber au sol, encore abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre puis il se tourna vers Kiba et Ino qui n'en revenaient pas non plus.

-Et ça vaut aussi pour vous deux !

Un lourd silence avait prit place, troublé de temps en temps par les chuchotements des invités, chacun allant de son commentaire.

Sasuke s'arrêta devant Kisame qui le regardait hébété comme Pain et Itachi.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir fait ça ici. Je n'avais pas prévu de faire un scandale, mais je ne pouvais décemment pas laisser passer une telle chose. Expliqua-t-il. Évidemment je vais ramasser les morceaux et te rembourser les dégâts.  
>-Oh ne t'en fais pas, ça coutera bien moins cher que l'année où Pain avait vomi dans le dressing de ma mère !<br>-Hey ! Pourquoi on en revient toujours à cette vielle histoire ?

La réaction du jeune homme provoqua quelques rires et vu que l'hôte de la soirée ne semblait pas troublé par ce qui venait de se passer, la musique reprit et chacun retourna profiter de la soirée.

Neji qui s'était relevé regarda vers Sasuke, cherchant à croiser son regard pour tenter de comprendre ce qui se passer, mais ce dernier ne le vit même pas, trop occupé à couver du regard Naruto qui restait dans son coin, jouant nerveusement avec son pull, gêné que la situation ait à ce point dérapé.

Il serra les poings mais se résigna à rentrer chez lui sous les regards peinés d'Ino et Kiba qui ne comprenaient pas non plus ce qui venait de se dérouler sous leurs yeux.

-Ça va ?

Naruto releva la tête pour tomber sur le doux regard et le tendre sourire de son âme sœur.

-Tu y es allé un peu fort…  
>-Si je m'étais écouté, je…<br>-Tu ?  
>-Je suis vraiment désolé de ce que cet enfoiré à fait !<br>-Tu sais, il est amoureux de toi alors forcement il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour me nuire et nous éloigner.  
>-Ne me dis pas que tu lui trouve des excuses ?<br>-Je dis juste que ça ne m'étonne pas ! Au moins lui il sait ce qu'il veut…

Le blond n'ajouta pas un mot de plus et s'éloigna pour rejoindre le salon et Sasuke resta un instant sans bouger, se demandant si la dernière phrase lui était destinée.

Est-ce qu'il donnait l'impression de ne pas savoir ce qu'il voulait ?

Il voulu rattraper son âme sœur, mais se stoppa net lorsqu'il vit son frère le prendre par la main pour l'attirer vers le premier étage.

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte sa main se serra sur son jeans et l'autre se posa sur sa poitrine où une étrange sensation se répandait.

-Tu dois être heureux… Souffla Shikamaru.  
>-Hun ?<br>-Itachi va apparemment demander une réponse à Naruto… Ca ne te fait pas plaisir ?

-Shika… Aide-moi…  
>-Aller viens on va parler ! Sourit son ami en le tirant vers le jardin.<p>

Itachi guida Naruto jusqu'à une chambre vide, celle que son ami avait bien voulu lui prêter et lui lâcha enfin la main après avoir refermé la porte.

Gêné, le doré fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner de son ainé sans oser pour autant trop s'aventurer dans la pièce.

-Je… suis désolé pour Neji. Commença le brun mal à l'aise.  
>-C'est rien, ne t'en fais pas.<br>-Oui, de toute façon Sasuke à bien gérer la chose…  
>-Tu… voulais me dire quelque chose de… spécial ?<p>

Itachi fit quelques pas pour se rapprocher, essayant dans le même temps de trouver les bons mots pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

-Tu as aimé la chanson ?  
>-Oui… oui bien sûr… Souffla le doré en baissant la tête.<br>-Je suppose que vu ton mal à l'aise tu as compris le message…  
>-Oui… enfin non… enfin… Je … C'est…<br>-Naru je suis sincère… Je sais que mon mode de vie jusque là n'était pas ce qu'il y a de plus stable et que tu vis des grands bouleversements en ce moment et…  
>-J'ai des sentiments pour ton frère !<p>

L'ainé baissa la tête en soupirant avant de plonger son regard dans ce lui de son vis-à-vis.

-Ca aussi je le sais…  
>-Alors pourquoi ?<br>-Sasuke ne pourra jamais répondre à tes sentiments alors que moi je t'aime. Et comme je t'aime je suis prêt à patienter jusqu'à ce que ce que ton amour pour lui disparaisse, jusqu'à ce que tu puisses me dire que tu m'aime aussi.  
>-C'est impossible… Itachi tu es comme un frère pour moi ! Gémit presque le doré. C'est vrai qu'au tout début je te voyais comme un amant potentiel mais après, avec tout ce qu'on a partagé…<br>-Est-ce que ce serait horrible de sortir avec moi ?  
>-NON ! Bien sûr que non !<br>-Alors pourquoi ne veux-tu pas essayer ? Donne-moi au moins une chance !  
>-C'est que…<br>- Prend le temps d'y réfléchir. Insista le brun. Prend tout le temps qu'il faudra, s'il te plait…

Naruto se contenta de hocher la tête, perplexe et Itachi lui sourit avant de lui embrasser le front et de sortir de la chambre soulagé et anxieux à la fois.

**W**

L'adolescent resta encore une dizaine de minutes seul dans la chambre avant de se décider à redescendre et c'est avec surprise qu'il croisa son âme sœur au milieu des marches, ce dernier étant monté avec la ferme intention de l'éloigner de son frère.

-Itachi n'est pas avec toi ?  
>-Pressé de savoir ce que je lui ai dis ?<br>-Tu es encore fâché ?

Naruto soupira avant de franchir les quelques marches qui le séparer du brun pour se blottir contre lui.

-J'ai juste envie de rentrer…  
>-La mère de Shika est là, elle propose de nous ramener.<br>-C'est vrai ?  
>-Si on rentrait pour finir la soirée tranquillement ?<br>-Ça ne te gêne vraiment pas ?  
>-Je veux juste me retrouver au calme et avec toi…<p>

Le blond lui sourit avant d'attraper sa main pour l'entrainer jusqu'au ré de chaussé, heureux de pouvoir enfin quitter cette soirée.

Shikamaru les attendait devant la porte, et il eu un tendre regard sur leurs mains entrelacées avant de faire un clin d'œil à son meilleur ami qui rougit légèrement.

-Tu ne dis même pas au revoir ?  
>-Il n'y a personne à qui j'ai envie de parler en dehors de toi et Shika.<br>-Mais et ton ami ? Le frère de Kisame ?  
>-C'est un abruti !<br>-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Insista le blond en frissonnant lorsque le vent frais vint se faufiler sous son pull. C'est à cause de moi ?  
>-N'en parlons plus ok ? Sourit le brun. Je n'ai vraiment plus envie de me prendre la tête avec de tels connards !<p>

Naruto hocha la tête dans une petite moue dubitative qui fit sourire son ami avant de monter à sa suite dans la voiture qui les attendait.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Sasuke passa immédiatement un bras autour de la taille du doré pour le coller contre lui et appuyer sa tête contre la sienne.  
>Bien que surprit au début, l'autre se laissa faire, heureux de l'attention que le brun lui portait.<p>

Le trajet se fit en silence, Naruto blotti dans les bras de son âme sœur qui lui déposait de tendres baiser sur la tempe entre deux mots chuchotés.  
>Assit près du conducteur, Shikamaru ne pouvait s'empêcher de leur jeter des coups d'œil attendris, tout comme sa mère qui n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir le meilleur ami de son fils aussi doux et attentionné.<p>

Elle dû hélas les séparer lorsqu'une fois garé devant la maison du brun, ce dernier ne réagit pas, toujours concentré sur les caresses qu'il prodiguait au blond.  
>Lorsqu'elle toussota, Naruto sursauta légèrement et sorti de sa bulle en rougissant de s'être ainsi allé dans la voiture d'une inconnue.<p>

Le sourire bien veillant de la mère de famille le rassura quelque peu ainsi que le petit clin d'œil de son fils.

Lui et le brun remercièrent une dernière fois leur ami et sa mère de les avoir raccompagnés avant de se diriger main dans la main vers la porte d'entrée.

-Enfin seul ! S'exclama Sasuke en enlevant son manteau.  
>-Si je ne te connaissais pas je pourrais te prendre pour un pervers ayant pour seul but d'abuser de moi ! Plaisanta le doré.<br>-Et qui te dis que ce n'est pas ce qui est prévu ? Répondit le brun dans drôle de sourire.  
>-I… diot ! Bégaya l'autre en lui passant devant pour aller dans la cuisine. Trouve-nous plutôt quelque chose à manger au lieu de dire des bêtises !<p>

Il ouvrit machinalement le frigo pour y plonger la tête et ainsi cacher ses rougeurs mais sentant que son ami ne réagissait pas, il reporta son attention sur lui.

Ce dernier était debout, au milieu de la cuisine, fixant un point du mur, l'air angoissé.

-Sasuke ? Ça ne va pas ?  
>-Je…<p>

Inquiet, Naruto se rapprocha doucement vers lui pour poser sa main sur sa joue.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda-t-il doucement. Tu m'inquiètes.  
>-Je voudrais te parler de mon père… De mon allergie à l'amour…<br>-Tu es sûr ?  
>-J'ai discuté avec Shika ce soir et il m'a ouvert les yeux sur beaucoup de choses… Expliqua le brun. J'ai vraiment envie et besoin de t'en parler sinon je ne pourrais pas aller de l'avant.<p>

Le doré se contenta de lui sourire tendrement en lui prenant la main pour l'attirer jusqu'au confortable canapé du salon qui avait été le lieu de ses propres aveux.

Un petit silence prit place dans la pièce, Sasuke resserra sa prise sur la main de son âme sœur avant de se décider à parler.

-Je n'ai jamais été proche de mon père… Je ressemble à ma mère… J'aime l'Art, je suis rêveur, assez irrationnel… Mon père lui était un grand psychiatre à l'esprit logique et scientifique… C'était quelqu'un de carré, presque rigide…

Il fit une petite pause mais l'autre ne dit rien, pressant juste sa main dans la sienne pour le soutenir.

-Mais j'ai toujours admiré la relation qu'il avait avec ma mère… Ils étaient si différents et pourtant si bien ensemble, si amoureux ! Pour moi ils étaient l'image du couple idéal et pour coller à cette vision de la famille parfaite, je faisais mon possible pour me rapprocher de mon père et partager des moments avec lui. Expliqua-t-il. Je voulais vraiment qu'il y ait un lien plus fort entre nous, je voulais vraiment aimer cet homme dont ma mère était folle !

Sasuke se tendit légèrement et Naruto su qu'il allait enfin entrer dans la partie délicate de l'histoire.

-Seulement en cherchant à le connaitre j'ai découvert tous ses petits secrets… Toutes ces femmes qui se succédaient dans son lit, tous ses mensonges, ses faux déplacements… Et plus j'apprenais à le connaitre plus je le détestais et le méprisais ! Je ne supportais plus de le voir rentrer comme si de rien n'était et embrasser ma mère en lui chuchotant des mots d'amour alors qu'il venait de juste de la tromper !

Le blond amena doucement la main du brun à sa bouche et y déposa un léger baiser d'encouragement avant de se coller un peu plus contre lui.

-Mais le pire… le pire c'est quand j'ai appris que ma mère était au courant ! S'exclama-t-il. Un jour n'en pouvant plus et avec la plus grande difficulté du monde, je lui ai tout dis… Et… elle a… Elle a juste eu un petit sourire triste avant de me dire que j'étais trop jeune pour comprendre, que même si mon père voyait d'autre femmes il l'aimait quand même et que ça ne changeait rien…

Il se leva brusquement, faisait au passage sursauter Naruto qui ne s'y était pas attendu.

-Tu te rends compte ? Cria-t-il presque. Elle était malheureuse, je voyais bien que ça lui faisait du mal, mais malgré tout elle acceptait tout ce que ce type faisait sous prétexte d'amour ! Et lui ? Lui qui passait son temps à lui répéter qu'il l'aimait, qu'elle était la femme de sa vie, que personne ne compterait jamais autant qu'elle, il s'en foutait ! Il savait pourtant tout le mal qu'il lui faisait en couchant avec toutes ces femmes mais il s'en fichait ! Est-ce que c'était ça, ce bel et si merveilleux amour dont on me parlait depuis l'enfance et que j'avais tant admiré ?! Des mensonges et de la souffrance ?

Le doré se leva doucement pour se rapprocher de lui et l'enlacer sans mot, le laissant lui faire presque mal en le serrant contre lui.

-Je les ai détestés ! Souffla-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans le coup du blond. Si tu savais comme je les ai détestés de m'avoir fait vivre dans un mensonge… J'ai décidé de ne plus jamais croire en l'amour, de ne plus jamais avoir confiance en ce sentiment trompeur et douloureux… Tous ceux qui m'ont dit « Je t'aime », je les ai tous repoussés, tous… C'était des mensonges, des mensonges…

Naruto se détacha légèrement de lui pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux et essuyer ses larmes alors que l'autre le regardait encore perdu dans son passé.

-Souviens-toi des plus beaux sourires de ta mère… Souviens-toi des rires les plus francs de ton père… Tu t'en rappelles ?  
>-Oui… Souffla le brun un peu perdu.<br>-N'étaient-ils pas ensemble ? N'était-ce pas la présence de l'autre qui rendait leur bonheur si éclatant ?  
>-Je…<br>-Sasuke… Je sais que tu as beaucoup souffert, que ta vision de l'amour s'est brisée à cette époque mais tu ne peux pas juger tes parents et leur relation. Ils s'aimaient et c'est à la fois la réponse la plus banale au monde et la plus complexe ! Sourit le doré. Tous les couples ont leurs secrets, leur souffrances, leurs bons et mauvais moments et chacun à sa façon d'aimer et d'exprimer son amour…

Il fit une légère pause avant de se décider à continuer.

-Ma mère était d'une jalousie maladive, elle a même dû voir un médecin pour se calmer et tous les amis de mon père trouvaient ça invivable ! Ils passaient leur temps à lui faire des réflexions du genre _« Moi jamais je ne pourrais être avec quelqu'un comme ça ! »,_ _« Ce n'est pas de l'amour mais l'enfer ! »_ Seulement lui il s'en foutait, il aimait ma mère alors il l'acceptait toute entière ! Il ne pouvait pas se contenter de ne vouloir que les bons côtés en cherchant à tout prix à la changer ! Alors il avait choisit d'en rire, de prendre les crises de ma mère comme une preuve d'amour et de supporter sa jalousie. Lui il ne disait jamais ce qu'il ressentait et ne parlait jamais de sentiments mais pour ma mère, son attitude et sa patience valait tous les « Je t'aime » du monde.

Il s'éloigna de lui et fit quelques pas vers le buffet où trônaient quelques photos de famille.

-Tu sais, l'infidélité est une chose impardonnable pour moi… Peut-être que si j'étais amoureux alors je pardonnerais à l'être aimé mais jamais je n'aurai à nouveau confiance et au fil du temps ça mènerait forcement à la rupture… Je ne pense pas non plus que j'aurai pu supporter les crises de ma mère, au bout d'un moment j'aurai craqué, c'est sûr… Mais je me dis que je serais surement prêt à faire et à endurer beaucoup de choses par amour que personne d'autre ne pourrait accepter ! On a tous des façons différentes d'aimer, tous des façons différentes de le prouver et de vivre son amour et je pense que personne au monde ne peut juger deux personnes qui s'aiment.

Il attrapa un cadre où toute la famille posait avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres et ne pu s'empêcher lui aussi de sourire.

-Tes parents on toujours été là pour toi, ils t'on aimé et soutenu, c'est ça qui compte. Continua-t-il. Pour ce qui est de leur vie de couple je pense que ça ne te regarde pas. C'est malheureux que ça ait influencé ta vie et que ça t'ai fait du mal et je comprends que tu puisse leur en vouloir de ne pas t'avoir mieux préservé de tout ça parce que tu n'étais qu'un enfant… Seulement aujourd'hui tu n'es plus un gamin et même si c'est douloureux il est temps pour toi d'affronter ton passé et de comprendre qu'ils étaient heureux ensemble, qu'ils s'apportaient énormément et que personne n'aurait pu remplacer l'un dans le cœur de l'autre.

Naruto savait que Sasuke allait peut-être le détester jusqu'à la fin de sa vie pour ses propos mais il voulait finir ce qu'il avait à dire.

-En fait, j'admire beaucoup tes parents et leur histoire me donne encore plus envie de croire en l'amour… Aujourd'hui encore lorsque ta mère parle de ton père, une étincelle particulière apparait dans ses yeux et seulement dans ces moments là… Dans un sens elle a beaucoup de chance, elle a pu rencontrer ses deux âmes sœur en une seule vie…

Naruto pensa que l'autre était en colère et il décida de quitter la pièce pour rejoindre la chambre d'Itachi, seulement rapidement deux bras passèrent autour de ses reins pour se poser sur son ventre, collant son dos contre le torse du brun.

-Ne me laisse pas…  
>-Je pensais que tu voulais être seul.<br>-Je ne veux plus jamais être loin de toi… Tu m'as bien trop manqué toutes ces années…

Le blond sourit en posant ses mains sur celle de Sasuke, se laissant aller un peu plus contre son torse.

-Tu ne me laisseras pas n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le brun la gorge serrée.

Sentant son malaise, Naruto se retourna rapidement pour lui faire face et tenter de l'apaiser.

-Hey, pourquoi tu trembles comme ça ? Chuchota-t-il en lui massant la nuque.

Sasuke ne répondit rien, il se contenta de le regarder droit dans les yeux avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
>Il les retira assez rapidement pour regarder Naruto droit dans les yeux afin de savoir s'il pouvait aller plus loin.<br>Ce dernier hésita quelques secondes avant de l'embrasser sur le nez en souriant et de s'éloigner vers la cuisine en tentant de sourire.

Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller, le brun était perturbé par leur discussion et profiter de ce moment d'égarement n'apporterait rien de bon à leur relation.

Il était son âme sœur artistique et seulement artistique, alors tout le reste devait mieux être tût.

-Tu n'avais pas un film exceptionnel à montrer ? Lança-t-il en sortant quelques plats du frigo.  
>-Heu… si… Bégaya le brun.<br>- Prépare-le alors pendant que je m'occupe du casse-croûte !  
>-Il doit être dans la chambre de ma mère, je reviens !<p>

Resté seul dans la cuisine, Naruto se permit enfin de porter une main à son cœur qui battait la chamade.  
>Sentant son portable vibrer, il répondit sans réfléchir et sans même regarder le numéro de l'appelant.<p>

-Allo ?  
>-Bonsoir petit frère…<p>

Le blond se figea de terreur, incapable de sortir la moindre parole.

-Surprit de m'entendre ?  
>-Dei…<br>-Oui mon bébé c'est moi…  
>-Le docteur Tenju a dit que tu n'avais plus le droit aux appels.<br>-Oh tu as dû avoir si peur mon trésor ! Mais je te l'ai dis, personne ne nous séparera jamais… Personne !  
>-Ou… oui. Bégaya l'adolescent.<br>-Tu sais ils m'ont dit que tu ne voulais plus me voir, que tu m'avais remplacé mais je ne les ai pas cru, je sais que c'est faux ! Tu ne ferais jamais ça n'est ce pas ?  
>-Bien… Bien sûr que non !<br>-Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas à la maison ?

Une fois de plus le cœur de Naruto fit un bond dans sa poitrine et un frisson d'effroi le traversa de la tête au pied.

-Tu sais bébé le monde est petit, très petit…  
>-Co… Comment ça ?<br>-On m'a dit que tu étais très proche de ce jeune que j'ai vu l'autre fois, ce Sasuke…  
>-NON ! Non c'est juste un camarade de classe !<br>-Alors pourquoi vis-tu chez lui ? Demanda sèchement l'ainé. Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te laissais seul toutes ces années sans personne pour te surveiller ? Cracha-t-il.  
>-Tu me fais suivre ?<br>-Il fallait bien que je te protège ! Tu es si fragile, si sensible, je suis le seul à pouvoir m'occuper de toi… Le seul…  
>-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu…<br>-Sais-tu que j'ai bien connu un bout de la famille de ton nouvel ami ?

A ces mots l'adolescent pâlit, comprenant peu à peu l'angoisse qui l'avait traversée plus tôt dans la soirée alors que son frère confirmait ses craintes.

-Tu te souviens de ce psychiatre que les parents m'avaient envoyé voir et qui voulait nous séparer ?  
>-Non, non, non, Dei non !<br>-Oh si bébé ! Rit l'ainé. Je croyais vraiment avoir tué sa femme et son gosse ce soir là mais apparemment j'ai commis une erreur…  
>-Non, ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas vrai ! Répéta Naruto en pleurant. TU MENS !<br>-Je me demande comment va réagir ce cher Sasuke en apprenant la nouvelle…  
>-TU MENS !<br>-Je vais devoir te laisser mon bébé, mais ne pense surtout pas que ces psy vont réussir à me garder ! Je vais sortir comme prévu et peut-être même plus tôt que ça et si tu ne veux pas que je finisse ce que j'ai commencé il y a quatre ans je te conseille de t'éloigner immédiatement de ce type !

Deidara raccrocha, laissant son frère en larme et totalement hébété au milieu de la cuisine.

Ce n'était pas possible, c'était un mensonge, il avait dû lire l'histoire de Sasuke dans le journal en se renseignant sur lui et avait monté tout ça pour l'éloigner du brun ! De plus il ne pouvait sortir, le docteur Tenju lui avait promit qu'il resterait enfermé !

Mais elle lui avait aussi promit qu'il n'aurait plus accès au téléphone, pourtant il avait réussit à l'appeler et apparemment il le faisait suivre depuis des années…

Il sursauta en sentant son téléphone vibrer dans sa main et ouvrit avec appréhension le message qu'un numéro inconnu venait de lui envoyer et c'est là qu'il comprit.

Un horrible haut le cœur le prit et il lâche brusquement l'appareil en mettant ses deux mains sur la bouche pour retenir un cri d'effroi.  
>Sous ses yeux, apparaissait l'image du corps sans vie et mutilé du père de Sasuke tel que l'avait décrit ce dernier.<p>

Il l'avait fait, il l'avait vraiment fait !

Deidara avait tué une partie de la famille de son âme sœur !

Prit de panique et horrifié par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et les millions de voix qui lui criaient que tout était de sa faute il se précipita sans attendre à l'extérieur sans même prendre la peine de mettre une veste ou de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Il devait juste s'éloigner, partir le plus loin possible de Sasuke et des siens et surtout ne plus jamais revenir.

**W**

Musique : « Just so you know » by Jesse McCartney


	6. Ame connectées

Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto

**Titre**: Intended not to love (INTL)  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Romance/Léger Angst et _Hurt/Comfort_.  
><strong>Précisions supplémentaires<strong>: C'est un UA (hors du monde Naruto) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leurs caractères sont donc différents de ceux qui leurs sont attribués dans l'œuvre originale.).  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: SasuNaru et d'autres ?/Naru évoqués seulement.  
><strong>Raiting<strong>: Entre M et Ma...  
><strong>Warning<strong>: Un sujet extrêmement tabou y est abordé!  
><strong>Résumé<strong>: _"...je vous parle d'un être qui a bouleversé chaque partie de moi, chaque minuscule fragment de mon être, qui a retourné toute ma vision de la vie et des êtres humains violemment, passionnément et intensément comme s'il lisait en moi, comme s'il me connaissait depuis toujours alors qu'en fait nous ne nous sommes jamais réellement rencontrés."_

* * *

><p>Note 1 : Bon pas besoin de revenir sur le retard…Je m'excuse sincèrement du temps que ça a pu prendre mais tout resté bloqué en moi donc…En tout cas je suis plutôt contente vu qu'il y a très peu de temps j'ai pu mettre à jour Destinés et qu'aujourd'hui c'est au tour de cette histoire ! Alléluia !<p>

Note 2 : Ça faisait un moment que je voulais changer ou préciser certaines dates et certain âge pour corriger les incohérences et dernièrement « Nemu75 » m'a demandé un petit récapitulatif à ce sujet justement et je me suis dis que c'était l'occasion parfaite !  
>Donc le voici (avec les changements ou précisions apportés dernièrement)<br>-Naruto à **19 ans.**  
>A <strong>14 ans<strong> : Il sort 4 mois avec Sai (jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne meure.)  
>A <strong>15 ans<strong> : Il sort avec Gaara)/Le père, la tante et le cousin de Sasuke sont assassinés. /Sasuke découvre son blog.  
>A <strong>17 ans<strong> : Gaara meurt.  
>A <strong>18 ans<strong> : ce sont ses parents qui décèdent.

Note 3 : Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ce chapitre est **une torture** ! Je viens de l'écrire en une seule fois et sérieux me forcer à sortir tout ce qui bloquait après plusieurs nuits blanches et un mal de crâne c'est plutôt moyen ! Je ne peux même pas vous garantir que je n'ai pas écris de **connerie **vu que mon cerveau ressemble à de la marmelade ! Donc désolée par avance !

Note 4 : J'adore « Live with me » et même si c'est une chanson que je trouve assez triste quand je l'entends je pense à un lemon, sans doute la mélodie et la voix…Pour "Mad world" j'adore la version originale de Tears for fears mais pour ce chapitre j'ai trouvé que la toute aussi magnifique version de Gary Jules collait mieux.  
><strong>Vous penserez peut être que les paroles ne collent pas avec la situation mais pour moi cette chanson est parfaite pour ce moment, car le plus important c'est le sentiment qu'elle dégage, elle me ramène à ce que je ressens lorsque j'en ai marre de me battre. Le refrain est parfait !<strong>

Note 5 : Ça ne sera pas la dernière partie mais je pense que la prochaine le sera, donc on se **rapproche de la fin** !

Note 6 : Merci pour le soutien !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Besoin d'un peu d'aide !<strong>_

_**Voilà, j'ai deux fictions en tête qui tourneront autour de l'univers de la musique et en fait j'aurai besoin de vos idées pour un **__**nom de groupe**__** et **__**le nom donné aux fans de ce groupe**__**. Si vous en avez plusieurs n'hésitez pas ! Je ne peux pas promettre d'utiliser vos propositions mais ça me serait vraiment super utile donc merci d'avance !**_

* * *

><p><strong>CECI EST LA VERSION NON CORRIGÉE<br>**

Partie 6

**Âmes connectées**

_All around me are familiar faces  
><em>_**Tout autour de moi des visages familiers**__  
>Worn out places, worn out faces<br>__**Des endroits usés - des visages épuisés**__  
>Bright and early for their daily races<br>__**Frais et dispos dès le petit jour pour leurs courses quotidiennes**__  
>Going nowhere, going nowhere<br>__**N'allant nulle part - n'allant nulle part**__  
>Their tears are filling up their glasses<br>__**Leurs larmes remplissent leurs lunettes**__  
>No expression, no expression<br>__**Aucune expression - aucune expression**__  
>Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow<br>__**Je me cache la tête pour étouffer mon chagrin**__  
>No tomorrow, no tomorrow<br>__**Aucun lendemain - aucun lendemain**_

Naruto courait depuis plus d'une demi -heure sans destination précise, en larme sous la pluie juste pour fuir la maison de son âme sœur où il estimait ne plus avoir sa place.

Il n'avait prit ni veste, ni téléphone et même pas mit de chaussures…

Il n'avait que sa musique et la voix de Gaara, les deux seules choses qui ne le quittaient jamais.

Rien ne l'atteignait.  
>Les cris ou les regards des passants qu'il bousculait, le froid qui lui glaçait les os, la pluie battante qui tentait de le ralentir, les blessures que ses pieds nus devaient supporter…<p>

Tout était secondaire.

_And I find it kind of funny  
><em>_**Et je trouve ça un peu drôle,**__  
>I find it kind of sad<br>__**Je trouve ça un peu triste**__  
>The dreams in which I'm dying<br>__**Les rêves dans lesquels je meurs**__  
>Are the best I've ever had<br>__**Sont les meilleurs rêves que j'aie jamais fait**__  
>I find it hard to tell you<br>__**Je trouve ça dur à te confier,**__  
>I find it hard to take<br>__**Je trouve ça dur à supporter**__  
>When people run in circles<br>__**Lorsque les gens tournent en rond**__  
>It's a very, very mad world mad world<br>__**C'est vraiment un monde de fou, monde de fou**_

Son rythme avait ralenti sans qu'il ne s'en rende réellement compte.  
>Il semblait marcher avec difficulté, trébuchant presque à chaque pas alors que la pluie battante continuait de noyer ses larmes.<p>

Deidara avait tué le père de Sasuke.

Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien ajouter à ça ? Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait dire à ce dernier pour qu'il ne le déteste pas ?

Deidara avait tué le père de Sasuke.

Cette phrase tournait en boucle et la réalité se faisait plus douloureuse à mesure qu'il prenait conscience de son sens réel et des conséquences que ça aurait.

-Oh mon dieu…Gémit-il une main sur le cœur.

Il pensait à tous les gens qu'il aimait, tous ceux à qui il s'était attaché…

Itachi qui avait prit soin de lui, l'avait écouté et réconforté…Itachi qui voulait sortir avec lui…Itachi qui avait perdu sa famille à cause de lui…

_« J'étais vraiment proche de mon père. Quand il est mort j'ai vraiment cru que je ne m'en sortirais pas…J'avais le sentiment de ne plus rien avoir à perdre et j'ai totalement perdu pied. »_

Et Mikoto ?  
>Elle l'avait accueillit chez elle sans rien demander en échange sans le juger malgré son passé honteux et ses actes horribles…<p>

Une forte envie de vomir le prit alors qu'il songeait à la réaction qu'elle aurait quand elle apprendrait la vérité.

Le seul homme de sa vie, celui qui aujourd'hui encore illuminait ses yeux et la faisait sourire comme personne, était mort par sa faute.

_« Itachi a dû se précipiter vers l'extérieur avec ma mère pour l'empêcher de voir ça… On s'était acharné sur lui, il avait dû recevoir au moins une centaine de coups de couteau et était complètement défiguré… »_

Les images envoyées par son frère lui revirent et il eu à peine le temps de s'éloigner vers une ruelle avant de rendre les quelques gâteaux avalés lors de la fête.

Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait pour pousser Deidara à tuer cet homme qu'il ne connaissait même pas ainsi qu'une partie de sa famille ?

_Children waiting for the day they feel good  
><em>_**Les enfants attendent le jour où ils seront heureux**__  
>Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday<br>__**Joyeux anniversaire - joyeux anniversaire**__  
>Made to feel the way that every child should<br>__**Fait pour ressentir le bonheur que chaque enfant devrait ressentir**__  
>Sit and listen, sit and listen<br>__**S'assoir et écouter - s'assoir et écouter**__  
>Went to school and I was very nervous<br>__**Quand j'allais à l'école et j'étais très nerveux**__  
>No one knew me, no one knew me<br>__**Personne ne me connaissait - personne ne me connaissait**__  
>Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson<br>__**Bonjour maître(sse) dites-moi quelle est ma leçon**__  
>Look right through me, look right through me<br>__**Elle me regarde sans me voir - me regarde sans me voir**_

Quitter Dei, trouver une famille, des amis être à nouveau en couple, à nouveau aimé…

Il y avait cru, pendant quelques heures il avait réellement cru que c'était possible et qu'il avait aussi finalement droit au bonheur.

Un rire sinistre lui échappa tandis qu'il déambulait dans un coin totalement désert et à peine éclairé.

_« On est fait l'un pour l'autre Naru et jamais personne ne nous séparera …Je tuerais tous ceux qui essayeront, sans exception ! »_

Il allait revenir.  
>Il le savait, il le sentait.<p>

_« Tu ne pourrais jamais vivre sans moi… »_

Il fallait qu'il parte à nouveau, qu'il s'éloigne de cette ville et de ses habitants.

-Sasuke…Murmura-t-il difficilement entre deux sanglots.

Il avait forcement remarqué son absence.  
>Qu'allait-il faire ?<p>

Et s'il savait déjà ? Si Dei lui avait déjà raconté la vérité pour l'éloigner ?

Est-ce qu'il était déçu ou juste en colère ?

Il devait sûrement le détester à présent…

Il avait sans doute même prévenu sa mère et son frère voir la police…

Comment allait-il s'en sortir cette fois ci ?

Il était fatigué de toutes ces questions, fatigué de se battre sans cesse pour une survie pathétique et douloureuse.

S'il n'avait plus les Uchiwa alors que lui restait-il ? Pourquoi continuer ?

Il prit enfin la peine de regarder jusqu'où ses pas l'avaient mené et il ne fut même pas surprit lorsqu'il reconnu le lieu.

Il pensait avoir couru au hasard mais il avait apparemment toujours su vers qui se tournait lorsque plus rien n'allait.

_And I find it kind of funny  
><em>_**Et je trouve ça un peu drôle,**__  
>I find it kind of sad<br>__**Je trouve ça un peu triste**__  
>The dreams in which I'm dying<br>__**Les rêves dans lesquels je meurs**__  
>Are the best I've ever had<br>__**Sont les meilleurs rêves que j'aie jamais fait**__  
>I find it hard to tell you<br>__**Je trouve ça dur à te confier,**__  
>I find it hard to take<br>__**Je trouve ça dur à supporter**__  
>When people run in circles<br>__**Lorsque les gens tournent en rond**__  
>It's a very, very mad world mad world<br>__**C'est vraiment un monde de fou, monde de fou**_

-Tout ça c'est ta faute ! Hurla-t-il les yeux rivés sur la pierre tombale qui lui faisait face. Tu m'avais promis que tu ne me laisserais jamais ! Que tu serais toujours là pour me protéger !

Il revoyait le sourire éblouissant qu'il lui avait offert en même temps que ces mots et avait l'impression de pouvoir encore ressentir l'étreinte qu'ils avaient partagée.

-Si tu étais resté tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé ! Continua-t-il encore plus fort en se laissant tomber à genoux sur la tombe. On devait…On devait partir tous les deux…Tu…tu devais revenir me chercher et…

Incapable de finir sa phrase il explosa en sanglots, submergé par les centaines de souvenirs heureux qu'ils avaient en commun.

Gaara…

Il avait perdu tous les gens qu'il aimait, mais la mort du roux était celle dont il était incapable de se remettre.

C'était comme lui demander de respirer sans poumon.  
>La douleur gangrenait chaque partie de son organisme et se propageait plus rapidement qu'un cancer.<p>

Il n'y avait ni rémission possible ni traitement à son mal, il devait vivre avec ou…

-Je te déteste…Tu m'entends ? Hurla-t-il en donnant des coups sur la stèle. JE TE DÉTESTE !

Il s'acharna de longues minutes, occultant ses mains ensanglantées et la douleur physique espérant atténuer ne serait-ce que pour quelques instants sa peine.

Une fois complétement épuisé, sa rage apaisée et ses larmes taries il se roula en boule sur la tombe en espérant enfin avoir droit au repos.

_Mad world, mad world  
><em>_**Un monde de fou, monde de fou  
><strong>__Mad world, mad world  
><em>_**Un monde de fou, monde de fou  
><strong>__Mad world  
><em>_**Un monde de fou**_

_Enlarging your world  
><em>_**Agrandis ton monde**__  
>Mad world<em>  
><em><strong>Un monde de fou<strong>_

**W**

Sasuke était désespéré.  
>Ça faisait plus de deux heures qu'il courait en vain dans toute la ville à la recherche de Naruto.<p>

Où avait-il bien pu passer ?

Lorsqu'il était descendu le film à la main et qu'il avait remarqué que la porte d'entrée était grande ouverte il s'était précipité vers la cuisine en criant le nom de son ami et seul le silence angoissant lui avait répondu.

Un sentiment de terreur avait immédiatement prit vie en lui pour ne plus le quitter.

Il était resté planté au milieu de la cuisine vide de longues secondes avant que le téléphone portable gisant au sol ne lui saute aux yeux.

Il avait vu la photo et il avait comprit.  
>Du moins il avait saisit que Naruto avait fuit par peur de la confrontation, pour le reste il ne s'était pas attardé afin de ne pas s'écrouler.<p>

Il savait ce que cette photo et les souvenirs affluant voulaient dire, mais il valait mieux garder ça de côté.

L'urgence était de retrouver son âme sœur.

Le reste était secondaire.  
>Le reste appartenait au passé.<p>

Il s'était précipité à l'extérieur et avait immédiatement prévenu sa mère, son frère et son meilleur ami.

Mais plus de deux heures s'étaient écoulé et toujours aucune trace de Naruto.

-MAIS OU EST-CE QU'IL EST PASSE ?! Cria-t-il en tapant sur le dossier du siège conducteur.

Shikamaru lui lança un regard compatissant avant de poser doucement sa main sur son épaule.

-Il a dû se réfugier quelque part, il pleut averse.  
>-Mais où ? Personne ne le trouve nulle part ! Gémit son ami.<br>-On va le retrouver !  
>-Et s'il avait déjà quitté la ville ? S'il avait fait une mauvaise rencontre ou…<br>-Sasuke calme toi ! L'interrompit Shika. On VA le retrouver ! Insista-t-il.

Face à son regard décidé, l'Uchiwa acquiesça en attrapant son parapluie.

-Je retourner jeter un œil dans le parc ! Lança-t-il avant de sortir.

**W**

Naruto était traversé par un sentiment de bien être qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis des années.  
>Une odeur familière l'enveloppait totalement dans un cocon de douceur et d'apaisement.<p>

Qu'est ce que c'était ? D'où lui venait cette tendre mélancolie ?

Il papillonna des yeux un moment avant de réussir à les ouvrir complétement pour reconnaitre le lieu où il était.

Il hoqueta de surprise et mit plusieurs secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits.

La chambre de Gaara ?

-Est-ce que je suis mort ? Souffla-t-il.  
>-Nan mais il s'en ait fallu de peu ! Répondit une voix féminine.<p>

Naruto sursauta mais n'osa pourtant pas se tourner vers celle qui lui avait répondu et qu'il avait parfaitement reconnue.

Il se concentra sur la couette rouge dans laquelle il était emmitouflé et remarqua par la même occasion que ses mains étaient bandées.

Temari avait prit soin de lui…

-Pourquoi ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de murmurer.

La jeune femme fit quelque pas jusqu'au pied du lit.

-Pourquoi quoi ?

Il y avait des centaines de réponses à cette question et Naruto ne savait pas par où commencer.

-Qu'est ce que je fais ici ? Finit-il par répondre.  
>-Le gardien du cimetière m'a appelé pour me dire que quelqu'un dormait sur la tombe de mon frère, et j'ai tout de suite su que c'était toi.<br>-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir laissé prévenir les flics alors ?

Temari soupira en passant machinalement une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

-Naru, est-ce que tu penses vraiment que je t'en veux, ou que je te déteste ?  
>-ÉVIDEMENT QUE TU ME DÉTESTES ! Cria Naruto. TU DOIS ME DÉTESTER !<br>-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle. Ça t'aiderait à te sentir mieux ?

Il se contenta de se mordre fortement la lèvre tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sur le rebord du matelas.

-Tu m'as manqué…Murmura-t-elle. Tu as toujours été un petit frère pour moi et tu m'as manqué.

Il tenta sans succès de retenir ses larmes.

-Je suis désolée…Sanglota-t-il. Je suis vraiment désolée Ri !

La blonde sourit avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

-Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne m'a pas appelée comme ça !

Oubliant sa gêne, Naruto se blottit un peu plus contre elle.

-Raconte -moi tes misères trésor…Souffla Temari en lui caressant les cheveux. Dis- moi tout…

**W**

Itachi faisait les cents pas entre la cuisine et le salon tandis que sa mère s'évertuait à faire de la pâtisserie.

Elle avait déclaré que Naruto aurait faim à son retour et même si c'était ridicule, sachant que ça l'aidait à se calmer, personne n'avait rien dit.

Sasuke, les yeux dans le vague, jouait nerveusement avec la cuillère de son café tiède.

Il ne voulait pas être ici, il voulait continuer à chercher son âme sœur, fouiller chaque recoins de la ville jusqu'à le retrouver mais on l'avait reconduit de force et il se retrouvait ici totalement impuissant et désemparé.

Ils avaient prévenue la police mais ces derniers avaient répondu que le blond n'était pas de leur famille et qu'il était majeur donc totalement libre.

Parce que oui, Naruto avait dix neuf ans, et ça même Itachi ne le savait pas.

Par conséquent d'après les autorités, il était libre de partir loin de lui ou de se faire massacrer par le premier dingue venu !

Même leur parler de Dei et de son passé ne les avaient pas fait réagir !

Kakashi et ses amis continuaient de chercher mais lui, il était là, assit à ne rien faire, totalement inutile…

La main pleine de farine de sa mère lui tendit un mouchoir et il se rendit enfin compte qu'il pleurait.

Il n'y a que le doré qui réussissait à lui arracher des larmes…

Il saisit machinalement le kleenex mais essuya ses yeux avec la manche de son sweat.

Naruto n'était plus là.

Ce constat lui donnait envie de crier et pourtant toute sa colère et sa peine restaient coincées dans sa gorge.

Il l'avait rendu malheureux, il l'avait même rejeté et fait pleurer…

Il n'avait cessé de réprimer ses sentiments en allant jusqu'à l'envoyer dans les bras de son frère et alors qu'il commençait enfin à ne plus lutter…

Naruto n'était plus là.

Un sanglot plus fort lui échappa tandis que les larmes de Mikoto coulaient sur sa pâte à tarte.

Il avait tellement rêvé de le rencontrer, de pouvoir lui parler, le toucher, tenter de lui expliquer tout ce qu'il représentait pour lui et tout ce qu'il avait apporté à sa vie durant ces dernières années et lorsque cette chance lui avait été offerte il n'avait pas pu la saisir correctement.

S'il l'avait rassuré sur ses sentiments alors jamais il ne serait parti, jamais il n'aurait douté de la solidité de leur relation !  
>Il aurait su que ce qui s'était passé ne changeait rien entre eux, rien à ce qu'il ressentait pour lui !<p>

-Bordel qu'est ce qu'il lui a prit de partir comme ça ?! S'exclama Hidan.

Sasuke releva la tête vers lui quelques secondes avant de reporter son attention sur le carrelage de la cuisine.

-Son frère avait tout prévu…Souffla Mikoto. Il savait que lui apprendre une telle nouvelle le ferait nous fuir.  
>-Il se sent responsable de toutes les atrocités commises par Deidara, alors il pense être coupable de la mort de mon père. Ajouta Itachi. Comment nous faire face dans de telles conditions ?<p>

Hidan soupira avant de répondre.

-J'arrive toujours pas à croire que Dei ait fait ça…

Sasuke planta son regard dans le sien.

-Et moi je n'arrive pas à croire que vous n'ayez rien fait pour aider Naru !  
>-SASUKE ! Intervint son ainé.<br>-Tu crois qu'on était au courant ? Répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux bleu.  
>-Vous ne deviez pas vous sentir très concernés.<p>

Hidan se leva brusquement, faisant tomber sa chaise par la même occasion.

-Tu penses que tu aurais fait mieux c'est ça ? Hurla-t-il. Toi qui penses que le monde tourne autour de ta petite personne ?!

Le brun voulu répondre mais ils furent interrompus par l'entrée de Sasori.

-Je sais où il est !

**W**

Naruto était emmitouflé sous la couette, la tête posée contre l'épaule de Temari, une énorme brioche au Nutella à la main.

C'était exactement comme avant.  
>Le même sentiment de réconfort, la même odeur acidulée, le même petit goût de paradis.<p>

Il s'était toujours réfugié dans les bras de la jeune femme lorsqu'il avait des soucis, notamment avec Gaara ou son frère et elle avait toujours eu des pâtisseries et un bon chocolat chaud pour lui remonter le moral.

Une oreille attentive et des étreintes chaleureuses…  
>Temari avait toujours été son havre de paix et maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvée, il prenait conscience de combien elle avait pu lui manquer.<p>

La blonde elle, digérait tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

A la mort des parents de Naruto, elle avait apprit l'enfer que lui faisait vivre son frère et tout ce qu'il avait subit par sa faute, elle avait aussi entendu parler de la mort de Sai et comprit que Gaara n'avait pas disparu.

Il n'y avait aucune preuve mais elle était certaine que Dei l'avait éliminé pour l'empêcher d'éloigner son cadet et elle avait enfin compris pourquoi Naruto ne lui avait plus jamais donné de nouvelles.

Il avait honte et se sentait responsable.

Toutes ces années il avait cru qu'elle lui en voulait, pire qu'elle le détestait alors que c'est elle qu'elle avait hait pour ne pas avoir pu l'aider.

Mais les informations données par la presses et les rumeurs n'étaient pas suffisantes, elle avait toujours voulu avoir la version de Naruto.  
>Elle avait toujours gardé l'espoir de le revoir et de l'entendre pour pouvoir mettre un point final à leur passé commun et repartir sur de nouvelles bases.<p>

Il avait toujours été comme un second petit frère et le voir disparaitre alors qu'elle avait déjà dû dire adieu à Gaara l'avait profondément blessée.

-Tu es carrément dingue de ce Sasuke en fait ! Rit-elle.  
>-Ouai mais il ne voulait déjà pas de moi avant alors maintenant…<p>

Elle se décala légèrement pour lui faire face.

-Naru arrête tout de suite ces conneries ! Gronda-t-elle avec son habituel franc parlé. Tu sais parfaitement que tu n'es en rien responsable des actes de ton frère !  
>-Mais je…<p>

Elle posa fermement sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de poursuivre.

-Toutes ces années tu as cru que je t'en voulais et c'était faux ! Poursuivit-elle. Il ne fait aucun doute pour moi qu'il en est de même avec ce mec.  
>-Mais si tu as tord et qu'il me déteste ?<br>-Alors c'est un sale con qui ne te mérite pas ! Trancha-t-elle. J'ai d'ailleurs deux trois mots à lui dire pour les larmes que tu as versées par sa faute !

Elle fit craquer ses poings et le blond ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire.

Temari restait Temari.  
>Une forte tête au tempérament de feu avec un cœur en or et de l'amour à revendre.<p>

Elle n'avait pas changé …Son amour pour lui n'avait pas changé…

Ce constat simple lui donnait envie de pleurer de bonheur.

La jeune femme ravie de le voir enfin rire, fit tout de même semblant de bouder et menaça de lui retirer sa brioche s'il n'arrêtait pas.

Il promit de se calmer et réussit tant bien que mal à faire cesser son fou rire.

**W**

Naruto s'étira doucement avant de se décider à sortir du lit.

Il grimaça légèrement lorsque ses pieds blessés touchèrent le sol mais Temari l'avait bien soigné et il réussit tout de même à faire quelques pas dans la chambre de son premier amour.

Rien n'avait changé, la pièce était restée la même et il s'attendait presque à voir Gaara assit sur son lit lui faisant signe de le rejoindre.

Il sourit.  
>Ce n'était pas difficile.<br>Peut être un peu douloureux mais c'était agréable de penser à lui de cette manière, ça lui faisait du bien.

C'était des souvenirs doux et tendres qui le réchauffaient et chassaient ses peines.

Il porta une main à son cœur et caressa avec tendresse le tee-shirt qu'il portait et qui avait toujours été l'un des préférés du roux.

Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur le fameux « mur à photos » où des dizaines de clichés étaient accrochés et instinctivement ses pas bien que mal assurés l'y portèrent.

-Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit au cimetière…Souffla-t-il doucement. Mais je suppose que tu le sais déjà.

Il sourit voyant qu'il était présent sur quasiment toutes les photos et se laissa envahir par tous les souvenirs heureux qu'ils avaient partagés et qui lui avaient permit de supporter les moments difficiles.

_« Tu me manques. »_  
>Des mots tellement simples pour exprimer quelque chose de tellement plus complexe et profond…<p>

-Ri dit que tu aurais adoré Sasuke… Tu l'aurais détesté, oui !

Il rit.

- Vous êtes aussi jaloux l'un que l'autre. Expliqua-t-il. Mais dans un sens je crois que je vois ce qu'elle veut dire par là…

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers le téléphone que lui avait laissé Temari avant de sortir faire une course, se demandant s'il devait vraiment appeler Sasuke et un profond soupire de frustration lui échappa.

Il boita jusqu'au bureau et saisit le portable nerveusement.

-Peut-être que je devrais au moins lui dire au revoir…

Il composa puis effaça le numéro une bonne dizaine de fois, incapable d'appuyer sur la touche « appel » puis soupira de nouveau.

-C'est peut-être mieux ainsi…Souffla-t-il en reposant le téléphone.

Il sursauta en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer et eut à peine le temps de se remettre qu'il se retrouva face à un Sasuke essoufflé, appuyé à l'encadrement entre la chambre et le couloir.

Surprit, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en balbutiant des sons sans aucun sens.

-Sa…Sasuke ? Réussit-il finalement à bégayer.

Le brun qui l'avait observé en détail et sans un mot depuis le début se jeta presque sur lui pour l'attirer fermement dans ses bras.

Perdu Naruto se laissa faire sans réagir tandis que l'autre avait déjà enfoui son nez contre son cou.

Peu à peu, le blond finit par se détendre et passa timidement ses bras autour de la taille de son ami.

Ils restèrent ainsi sans un mot un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Sasuke ne dépose un baiser dans la nuque du doré, puis sa mâchoire, ses joues, son front et enfin son nez.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et le brun essuya les larmes que Naruto n'étaient même pas conscient d'avoir laissé couler avant de déposer doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le baiser ne reste pas chaste bien longtemps, il s'intensifia dès que Sasuke quémanda l'accès à la bouche du blond qui se laissa une fois de plus emporté par la situation.

C'était passionné, presque désespéré, avec un gout d'urgence et de rage.

Submergés par leurs sentiments ils ne remarquèrent même pas Itachi sur le pas de la porte ou Mikoto qui le tirait vers elle pour le faire partir.

Temari avait appelé Sasori et ils avaient tous débarqué en force, mais la jeune femme avait apparemment prévu de laisser son cadet et le blond seuls pour se retrouver et leur avait donc en quelque sorte interdit l'accès.

Il aurait peut-être dû écouter pour une fois…

Il se défit brusquement de la main de sa mère posée sur son bras et s'en alla, non sans un dernier regard vers le couple qui s'embrassait toujours avec la même frénésie.

Il avait envie de vomir…

Mikoto lui envoya un regard désolé avant de le suivre.

Naruto avait l'impression que Sasuke cherchait à lui dévorer la bouche mais il ne s'en plaignait pas.

Il se retrouva rapidement appuyé avec force contre le bureau tandis que sa main appuyait sur une espèce de télécommande.

A bout de souffle ils durent mettre fin à leur baiser alors que des notes de musique se firent entendre.

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger sur la provenance du son ni même de se remettre de leur première échange car le brun se jeta une fois de plus sur ses lèvres.

_It don't matter__  
><em>_**Ca n'a aucune importance**__  
><em>_Where you turn ; __  
><em>_**Où tu te dirige ; **__  
><em>_Gonna survive, __  
><em>_**Tu dois survivre, **__  
><em>_You live and learn ; __  
><em>_**Tu vis et apprends**__ ;__  
><em>

_I' been thinking 'bout you babe...__  
><em>_**J'ai tant pensé à toi bébé...**_

Un gémissement de douleur échappa à Naruto lorsqu'il s'accrocha difficilement aux bords du bureau ce qui sembla enfin calmer Sasuke qui ralentit le rythme du baiser avant d'y mettre fin.

Il embrassa délicatement et à maintes reprises ses mains bandées puis chacun de ses doigts avant d'en laisser glisser un doucement entre ses lèvres.

Les joues du blond s'échauffèrent et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra tandis que le brun suçotait ses membres comme une friandise.

_By the light of dawn, __  
><em>_**A la lumière du crépuscule, **__  
><em>_And midnight blue ; __  
><em>_**Et le bleu de minuit ; **__  
><em>_Day and night, __  
><em>_**Jour et nuit, **__  
><em>_I been missing you ; __  
><em>_**Tu m'as manqué ;**_

_I been thinking about you baby...__  
><em>_**J'ai tant pensé à toi bébé...**__  
><em>_Almost makes me crazy; __  
><em>_**Presque à me rendre fou; **__  
><em>_Come and live with me.__  
><em>_**Viens et vis avec moi.**_

Sasuke délaissa les doigts de Naruto et le regarda droit dans les yeux ce qui fit rougir ce dernier qui se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre.

Le brun sourit avant de l'embrasser avec une douceur qui le fit fondre.  
>Il se laissa soulever et asseoir sur le bord du bureau sans même s'en rendre compte, perdu dans ce qu'il ressentait.<p>

Il leva docilement les bras lorsque le plus jeune délaissa sa bouche pour lui ôter son tee-shirt et ne put s'empêcher de rougir de nouveau face au regard qu'il lui lança.

Le blond qui était en boxeur pensa que ce n'était pas juste qu'il soit le seul à moitié nu mais toute idée de rébellion disparut dans un cri lorsque l'Uchiwa l'allongea légèrement contre le bureau pour s'attaquer avec les dents à l'un de ses tétons.

_Either way, __  
><em>_**D'une façon ou d'une autre, **__  
><em>_Win or lose, __  
><em>_**Gagner ou perdre, **__  
><em>_When you run into trouble, __  
><em>_**Quant tu fonce dans les ennuis, **__  
><em>_You leave the blues ; __  
><em>_**Tu fuis le blues ;**_

_I' been thinking about you babe...__  
><em>_**J'ai tant pensé à toi bébé...**__  
><em>_See it almost makes me crazy, child ; __  
><em>_**Regarde, presque à me rendre fou, gamin ;**_

Sasuke embrassait, léchait et mordillait chaque partie du torse de Naruto et ce dernier ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que soupirer ou gémir pour le plus grand plaisir de son bourreau.

Le brun abandonna sa douce torture un moment pour lui voler un nouveau baiser avant de se laisser tomber à genoux.  
>Il attrapa avec délicatesses ses pieds et comme pour ses mains il embrassa doucement les bandages plusieurs fois avant de remonter lentement vers les mollets, les genoux et enfin l'intérieur des cuisses.<p>

Les baisers étaient de plus en plus sensuels et de violents frissons traversèrent l'Uzumaki lorsque la langue de son partenaire laissa des traces brulantes de son passage sur son corps.

Cette dernière remonta lentement jusqu'à son ventre non sans passer sournoisement et de manière appuyée sur son sexe durcit mouillant au passage son sous-vêtement.

Sasuke joua un instant avec le nombril du blond qui gémit plus fort et il nota mentalement cette zone érogène.

_Nothing's right__  
><em>_**Rien ne va**__  
><em>_If you ain't here ; __  
><em>_**Si tu n'es pas là ; **__  
><em>_I'll give all that i have, just to__  
><em>_**Je donnerai tout ce que j'ai, juste pour**__  
><em>_Keep you near !__  
><em>_**Te garder à mes côtés !**__  
><em>_I wrote you a letter, and tried to__  
><em>_**Je t'ai écrit une lettre, et tenté de**__  
><em>_Make it clear !__  
><em>_**M'expliquer !**__  
><em>_But you just don't believe that__  
><em>_**Mais tu ne veux pas croire que**__  
><em>_I'm sincere...__  
><em>_**Je suis sincère...**__  
><em>

_I been thinking 'bout you baby...__  
><em>_**J'ai tant pensé à toi bébé...**_

Le cœur de Naruto rata un battement avant de s'affoler lorsqu'il sentit son dernier vêtement glisser le long de ses jambes pour finir sur le sol.  
>Avant qu'il ne puisse émettre la moindre objection il sentit la bouche de Sasuke se poser son érection.<p>

Quand la langue chaude vint retracer le contour de son gland pour ensuite lécher la hampe sur toute la longueur, il sut qu'il ne pourrait plus avoir de pensés cohérentes et s'abandonna au soin de cette dernière.

Le brun redescendit lentement pour taquiner ses testicules avec lesquelles il joua un moment avant de venir les stimuler plus franchement à l'aide de l'une de ses mains.

Le doré se cambra en gémissant avec force.

_Plans and schemes, __  
><em>_**Plans et schémas, **__  
><em>_Hopes and fears, __  
><em>_**Espoirs et peurs, **__  
><em>_Dreams I deny__  
><em>_**Rêves que j'ai rejeté**__  
><em>_For all these years ; __  
><em>_**Toutes ces années ;**__  
><em>

_I been thinking 'bout you babe; __  
><em>_**J'ai tant pensé à toi bébé; **__  
><em>_Living with me.__  
><em>_**Vivant avec moi.**_

Naruto cria lorsque les lèvres du brun virent suçoter son gland faisant sourire intérieurement ce dernier.

Sasuke consentit enfin à la prendre entièrement en bouche pour instaurer un rythme terriblement lent.  
>Ses lèvres ne faisaient que glisser sur la verge tendue dans un vas et viens qui menaçait de rendre fou son partenaire.<p>

Le blond rejeta la tête en arrière lorsqu'il sentit son sexe glissait plus profondément encore jusqu'à la gorge du brun.

Il allait perdre la tête si ça continuait.

Il secoua la tête dans tous les sens pour tenter de reprendre un minimum ses esprits et faire cesser ce divin traitement.

Il ne voulait pas venir comme ça, pas tout seul.

Sasuke finit par s'arrêter et lui lança un regard mi curieux mi inquiet auquel il répondit par un sourire timide en le tirant vers lui pour le faire se relever.

Le brun un peu perdu se laissa faire docilement et Naruto en profita pour lui voler un baiser tout en s'attaquant à sa ceinture.

L'Uchiwa le repoussa légèrement afin de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux puis après avoir comprit qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur il le souleva pour le déposer délicatement sur la moquette de la chambre.

Reconnaissant le blond lui sourit.

Faire ce genre de chose dans la chambre de Gaara c'était déjà étrange mais sur son lit…

Bien vite ses pensés furent à nouveau troubles lorsqu'il vit Sasuke debout au dessus de lui en train de se déshabiller lentement.

_Well, __  
><em>_**Tu Sais, **__  
><em>_I been thinking 'bout you baby!__  
><em>_**J'ai tant pensé à toi bébé !**__  
><em>_Makes me wanna woo-oo-hoo, __  
><em>_**Ca m'a donné envie de woo-oo-hoo, **__  
><em>_Woo-oo-hoo...__  
><em>_**Woo-oo-hoo...**__  
><em>_Yeah, Child, __  
><em>_**Ouais, gamin,**_

Sasuke s'allongea doucement sur Naruto et ils soupirent tous les deux au contact de leurs peaux nues.

Le plus âgé enlaça son partenaire et ils restèrent un moment ainsi, sans bouger, chacun respirant l'odeur de l'autre.

_Nothing's right__  
><em>_**Rien ne va**__  
><em>_If you ain't here ; __  
><em>_**Si tu n'es pas là ; **__  
><em>_I'll give all that I have, just to__  
><em>_**Je donnerai tout ce que j'ai, juste pour**__  
><em>_Keep you near !__  
><em>_**Te garder à mes côtés !**__  
><em>_I wrote you a letter, darling try to__  
><em>_**Je t'ai écrit une lettre, et tenté de**__  
><em>_Make it clear !__  
><em>_**M'expliquer !**__  
><em>_Oh but you... just don't believe__  
><em>_**Oh mais tu... ne veux pas croire**__  
><em>_That I'm sincere !__  
><em>_**Que je suis sincère !**_

Malgré la douceur du moment, l'excitation était toujours là, et un léger mouvement du blond le leur rappela soudainement.

Rapidement leurs lèvres se trouvèrent de nouveau tandis que leurs corps se découvraient enfin.

Sasuke laissa glisser sa langue le long de la mâchoire de Naruto, jusqu'à sa gorge où il entreprit de laisser une trace de son passage tout en amorçant un léger mouvement de hanche qui leur arracha un soupire à tous les deux.

La main du doré se crispa dans le dos de son partenaire alors qu'il écartait un peu plus les jambes ce que ce dernier prit comme une invitation à accélérer.

La température augmenta d'un cran et ils s'embrassèrent plus franchement, retrouvant la passion et l'urgence de leur premier baiser.

Leurs sexes tendus, lubrifiés par le liquide pré-séminal glissaient avec facilité l'un contre l'autre dans un rythme de plus en plus soutenu.

Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils étaient bien trop excités pour tenir une telle cadence mais il leur était impossible de ralentir, emportés par un moment qu'ils avaient bien trop désiré.

Sasuke mordit légèrement l'épaule de Naruto alors que ses mouvements de hanches se faisaient presque brutaux.

Il allait venir et vite.  
>Il aurait souhaité que ça dure plutôt mais c'était impossible, trop de tension accumulée, trop de plaisir.<p>

Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il fondit sur la bouche de son amant pour lui arracher un baiser sauvage et désordonné.

Ses reins étaient en feu et la boule de plaisir qu'il ressentait dans son bas-ventre ne demandait qu'à exploser.

Naruto était dans le même état.  
>Les coups secs de Sasuke, ses lèvres qui malmenaient les siennes, leurs sexes durs qui se caressaient avec force et envie, tout ce plaisir qui affluaient dans ses veines…<p>

Il sentait l'orgasme arrivait.  
>Il n'espérait plus que lui.<p>

Il eut à peine le temps de gémir le prénom du brun avant qu'un grand blanc ne s'empare de lui.  
>Son corps entier se crispa violemment lorsqu'il jouit en parfaite synchronisation avec son amant.<p>

-Putain…Souffla Sasuke.

Leurs souffles étaient erratiques ils n'étaient pas certains de réellement pouvoir se remettre de ce moment.

_I' been thinking 'bout you babe...__  
><em>_**J'ai tant pensé à toi bébé...**__  
><em>_I want you to live with me...__  
><em>_**Je veux que tu vives avec moi...**__  
><em>

_I been thinking 'bout you babe, __  
><em>_**J'ai tant pensé à toi bébé...**__  
><em>_I want you to live with me...__  
><em>_**Je veux que tu vives avec moi...**_

**W**

Une dizaine de minutes s'étaient écoulé sans qu'un seul mot ne soit échangé, mais le silence n'avait pas été gênant, c'était juste le temps nécessaire pour reprendre leurs esprits et faire le point sur ce qu'ils avaient à se dire.

Au moment où Sasuke voulut prendre la parole un horrible bruit de porte qui claque les fit sursauter.

Naruto bondit presque vers son boxer et son tee-shirt qu'il enfila rapidement tandis que le brun lui, ne semblait pas vouloir bouger.

Le blond lui tandis son jeans en lui lançant un regard suppliant et c'est en soupirant qu'il se décida à se lever pour l'enfiler.

Quelques secondes après Itachi était sur le pas de la porte.

Il fit comme si de rien n'était.

Comme s'il ne les avait pas vu s'embrasser, que son frère n'était pas torse nu.  
>Comme si les joues rougies et les cheveux ébouriffés du doré ne voulaient rien dire et qu'il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé dans cette pièce.<p>

Comme s'il n'en était pas malade, comme s'il ne souffrait pas…

Il se précipita vers Naruto et l'enlaça avec la même force que son cadet plus tôt dans la nuit, à sa grande surprise le blond ne se tendit pas et lui rendit affectueusement son étreinte.

Sasuke se força à regarder ailleurs et ne rien dire, mais le câlin se prolongea un peu trop à son gout et il se décida à intervenir.

Seulement il fut une fois de plus interrompu dans son élan lorsqu'un énorme projectile brisa bruyamment et avec force la vitre pour atterrir à leurs pieds.

**W**

* * *

><p>Musique: « Mad World » version de Gary Jules « Live with me » by Massive Attack


End file.
